


Double Tapped

by inlovewithsixthemusical



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mention of sex, Swearing, any triggers will be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 48,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithsixthemusical/pseuds/inlovewithsixthemusical
Summary: In the age of social media, isn't it funny how an accidental like can lead to so much more. Anne Boleyn and Catherine Parr were never meant to cross paths but sometimes fate (and a double tap) forces them together. A modern-day college AU focused around parrlyn.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 112
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

“God, he is such a man whore,” Anne scoffed while scrolling through Instagram. She wasn’t sure why she even still followed Henry, but here she was staring at him and his new girlfriend of the month.

Cleves rolled her eyes because she knew exactly who she was talking about, “What is it this time, Boleyn?” Her question went ignored as Anne seemed to be glued to her phone so she took action into her own hands and plucked it from her, “Now, let’s see what Henry has done this time to get you this worked up.”

On the screen showed a profile of someone named Catherine Parr and Henry was spotted in a few of the most recent photos. “She’s cute,” Cleves commented before tossing her friend back the phone, “Wonder how long this one will last.” 

Anne wasn’t listening, she was still enticed by the girl on the screen. She was absolutely stunning. Scrolling through more photos, she realized that she is an English major and attends the same university as her. 

“I wonder why I’ve never seen her before…” 

“Because there are 20,000 students here, you dimwit, now stop internet stalking the poor girl before you like a picture or something equally creepy.”

This is why Anne had Cleves as a best friend, she was real and wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. It was what Anne needed sometimes, “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, let’s get back to these stupid readings.”

**************

“What the hell,” Catherine muttered to herself. She was in the middle of writing a new short story when her phone pinged with a notification, “anne_boleyn liked your photo.” She thought the name sounded familiar so she put down her pen and picked up her phone. Her eyebrows furrowed together when she saw that the photo she had liked was one more than 78 weeks old. She was even more confused when she saw how beautiful the girl was. Her hazel eyes held more green than brown but they held such intensity even in photos.

“Why are you stalking Anne Boleyn aka Henry’s ex?” Catherine, or as everyone calls her Aragon, asked making Catherine jump out of her trance. It made sense why the name seemed familiar now, she thought Henry mentioned her once or twice before. “Hello, earth to Cathy P?”

Catherine finally cleared her throat, “She liked one of my pics from a super long time ago so I got curious. I also thought I’ve heard the name before so now that makes sense.” She wondered how Anne even managed to find her page but then remembered that Henry finally posted a photo of them together and she was tagged in it. “Should I be concerned that his ex still follows him?”

“Oh, hunny, there are many other things to worry about with Henry than an Instagram follow.” 

Aragon meant well as she dated Henry all through high school and they were high school sweethearts until Anne Boleyn came along in college. Catherine never asked about exactly what happened and never did she think that she would be dating him later on. However, he was charming and treated her well plus Aragon didn’t stop her so she went for it. 

“Now enough about my ex and your boyfriend,” she continued, “We both know midterm exams are coming up so no time for gossip.”

The pair studied in their shared apartment for the next few hours until Catherine’s stomach growled, “I’m gonna go run and pick up some food for us, sound good?” Aragon only nodded as she held a pencil between her teeth, deep in thought about whatever calculus problem she was trying to complete.

It was a nice evening so she opted to just walk to the small diner on campus instead of driving off campus for a bite. She threw her up into a messy bun before throwing her signature blue bomber jacket over the basic white tee she was already wearing. Looking down, she considered changing out of the black joggers but decided against it when she realized she was only getting it to-go and it’s not like she had anyone to impress. 

Making the short fifteen minute walk to the diner, her mind wandered back to Anne. She had no idea why but something immediately intrigued her. Her photos were full of selfies and holiday pictures, some were group photos with people who seemed to be her close friends, and others were just plainly of nature. Obviously, her mind was everywhere else but focusing on where she was going as she walked straight into another body.

“OMG, I am so sorry,” she apologized straight away without even processing who the person is.

The person let out a boastorous laugh, “No worry, love, I wasn’t paying attention either.” It was at this moment, they both looked over who they had run into.

“Catherine?”

“Anne?”

“Wait, how do you know my name?” they both asked simultaneously. 

They both blushed shyly but Catherine spoke first, “Well, I mean I guess I know how you know my name because you were stalking my profile earlier today.”

Anne was slowly turning redder, “H-how did you know about that? Shit, I liked a photo, didn’t I?” Catherine let out a small chuckle before nodding, “Don’t sweat it, I kinda stalked you back after I saw that you liked one of my pictures.”

Breathe you dumb shit was all Anne could think about. Something about this girl made her weak at the knees and somehow she was even more gorgeous in person. No, you are badass Anne Boleyn, hot and in charge. 

“I usually don’t stalk Henry’s new ones of the month.” Shit, why did I say that?

Catherine felt hit in the gut. Is that all I am to Henry? Before she could spiral into her own thoughts, Anne fumbled out more words, “That’s not what I meant, sorry, I swear I’m not a jealous ex. It’s just he dumped me for someone who he then dumped for my friend who he then dumped for my cousin and now he’s dating you and I’m just going to shut up.” 

“Yeah and he dumped my friend for you…”

Anne felt like bolting, “I’m guessing your friend is Catherine Aragon? I know she probably hates my guts and I don’t blame her and she probably has told you a lot of terrible, true things about what happened but-”

For some reason, Catherine felt bad for the girl so she cut her off, “No, I actually know nothing about what happened because it’s none of my business.” 

Silence filled the air. Crap, Aragon has probably thought I’ve been kidnapped, how long has it been?

“Well, again sorry for bumping into you but I have to run,” Catherine awkwardly said avoiding eye contact. 

“Yeah, yeah of course. Sorry for keeping you,” it felt like Anne wanted to say more but her voice trailed off indicating that was all. Catherine continued past but felt a hand wrap around her wrist, “Wait, Cathy, wanna get lunch sometime together?” 

Why did I just ask that?

“Sure, sounds fun,” Catherine responded out of pure shock at the fact that A. she had just called her Cathy and B. wanted to like actually hang out. 

Anne fidgeted with her hands, “Awesome, um should we like trade numbers or…?”

“Just DM me, you already know my insta,” that was the last thing she said before continuing on but her heart wanted to pound out of her chest. “What the hell? ‘You know my insta.’ What was that, Parr?” she continued to mutter to herself all the way to the diner and back. 

**************

Catherine had been gone for several minutes by the time Anne recomposed herself to continue walking. The girl who is usually a flirt, badass that could handle anyone was left tongue-tied by a random stranger practically. She needed to bounce back, she wouldn’t let some girl with a cute smile and banging body leave her weak like this. 

When she got back, she paced around her apartment which earned her a strange look from Cleves. “Well, welcome back, roomie, what’s got you in a tizzy?”

“Catherine freaking Parr.” 

Anne launched into the whole story which left Cleves holding back laughs, “So you’re telling me that miss badass queen Anne Boleyn has been defeated by her ex’s new girlfriend? You are in deep.” 

A pillow flew across the room before smacking Cleves in the head, “Hey! Don’t be bitter just because I’m right.”

“No, I won’t let her have this power over me. I don’t care who she is. She’s gonna get the full taste of Anne Boleyn.” She pulled out her phone and went to the girl’s profile:

hey cutie, lunch tomorrow 1pm @ the diner? 

“Please don’t mess with this girl, Boleyn, she seems really sweet and nice AND in a relationship.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to have a little flirt. Completely harmless because I’m straight and she’s most likely straight.” 

Cleves just nodded along but made a mental note to talk to Kitty because she’s never seen Anne so worked up over someone before.


	2. Chapter 2

“She what?” Aragon asked surprised when Catherine finally returned back with food, much later than expected, “Hold up, so you ran into Anne Boleyn? She called you one of Henry’s new ones of the month then apologized and continued by asking you to lunch and called you ‘Cathy’?” 

“Yes!” 

Aragon couldn’t prevent the laugh from coming out, “I’m sorry but what is her play here? Also from what I’ve heard about Anne, this isn’t usual of her. Like you actually flustered her?”

Catherine groaned wondering why she even told Aragon in the first place, but then her phone dinged with a new notification: anne_boleyn has sent you a DM. Aragon sent a raised eyebrow at her roommate but it went ignored as Catherine’s face was already engrossed in her phone.

hey cutie, lunch tomorrow 1pm @ the diner? 

What was her play? was all that she could think about but she wasn’t going to let her win that easily. Normally, she would forget about all of what happened and leave the girl on read. She was an introvert at heart and much rather spend her lunchtime with her nose in a book or with a pen in hand but that didn’t stop her from typing out a reply:

only if you’re buying

Before she could even close the app, another ping came in:

it’ll be my treat for physically running into you, see you at 1 pm ;P

Aragon plucked the phone from the girl’s hands, “No, no, no way. You are not actually going through with this. Aren’t you suppose to see Henry during lunch tomorrow anyways? You know your boyfriend?”

“Come on, it’s just lunch. Who knows maybe it is a genuine apology and offer. I can reschedule with Henry. I know this isn’t usually like me but I don’t know, don’t mom me right now.” 

Getting her phone back from essentially her mother, Catherine dialed Henry.

“What’s up, Cathy?” She cringed at the name and then wondered why she didn’t when Anne called her that.

“Hey, Henry. Can we reschedule our lunch tomorrow?” She could hear Henry groan and some of his friends in the background, “Babe, why? You know it’s supposed to be a double date, what are you doing instead?”

She hesitated because she felt like she couldn’t tell him the truth that she was having lunch with his ex. It already was enough to be roommates with one of his exes, “A good friend is in town that I want to see.” She cringed at how easy it was to lie and she wasn’t sure why she was lying for Anne Boleyn, a complete stranger.

“Whatever, Cathy, I’m out with the boys. I’ll talk to you later,” and with that, the call ended. No, I love you. No, goodnight. Nothing. She sighed. She knew Henry wasn’t the best boyfriend but he knew books and when they were together just the two of them, things were great. It’s only when Henry gets with his friends where he acts differently. 

It was getting late and she knew she was probably in for another restless night. The downside to being a writer, the smallest of details can keep one up for a while.

*************

Kitty came over the next morning for breakfast so Cleves had her opportunity to interrogate the slightly younger girl, “Hey Kat, so I know you’re super close with Anne since you are cousins and obviously I’m close with her because we are friends so I was wondering if you could help me make sense of something.”

Tugging on her pink sweater, the smaller girl was nervous, “That depends, what is it about?” Anne would kill her if she let any of her deep secrets slip but Cleves just had that power over her sometimes. One look with that dumb half-smirk and Kitty would tell her anything. 

Cleves noticed the nervous habits and knew to back down if she wanted honest answers, “It’s just Anne seems to have gotten fixated on this one girl who is now dating Henry like it’s some sort of game she needs to win and I’m a little freaked. She’s usually someone who doesn’t give two shits about what someone else thinks. Basically, do you have any idea of why she’s acting like this?”

“Who’s acting like what?” Anne asked wandering into the kitchen and mentally noting how close her cousin and her best friend were standing, “A new girl catch your eye, Cleves?” 

It wasn’t abnormal for the pair to poke jabs at each other over relationships and Cleves wasn’t secretive about her attraction to women.

“It’s nothing, Boleyn, and you really think I would be going to Kitty Kat for relationship advice. Her only boyfriend was Henry and we all know how much of an ass he is. Honestly, why did none of us stop each other from dating that prick?”

Katherine spoke up, “Um because we were all trying to be good friends and not impede on each other’s relationships.” She wasn’t wrong, that is literally what happened so the two older girls shrugged in agreement. Anne exited the room leaving the two back to their conversation.

“I don’t know, Cleves. I mean she’s always been popular but she doesn’t necessarily make friends. She’s pretty closed off and letting people in isn’t her specialty. Maybe this is a good thing that she’s fixated on this girl. She needs more friends than just you, you know?” The girl threw a shy wink at her, one could even see it as a slight attempt to flirt. 

“You’re right, maybe this is just Anne’s weird way of attempting friendship. Let me know if she tells you anything.”

Katherine felt bolder than normal, “I’m glad you think I would tell you, you aren’t that much of hot shit.” Cleves was stunned by the forwardness but at the same time very intrigued.

A loud bang followed by “FUCK” came from the living room causing whatever moment they were having to end. Anne was found holding her foot, “I’m fine, just stubbed my toe. I’m going to go get ready then head to class.” 

When Anne reappeared, Cleves let out a low whistle. “Okay, I know you said that you wanted to have a little flirt with the poor girl but this looks like you want to bang her.”

She was wearing bright red lipstick that was so vibrant against her pale skin. It went well with her high-waisted green shorts and a form-fitting black tank top that showed the right amount of cleavage. 

Anne waved her comment off, “Oh hush, she flustered me and I’m not letting that happen again so we’re gonna get lunch, I’m gonna fluster her, get the higher ground, then skedaddle on with my business. Easy plan.” 

With that, she grabbed her bookbag and started the day. After sitting through her lecture, it was 12:30 and she thought it would be best to go grab a spot at the diner since it was peak lunch hours. After getting a table, she pulled out a book to keep her company until the other girl showed.

**************

She lost track of time in her book that she was startled when a voice addressed her, “Handmaid’s Tale? Good choice.” Setting the book aside, she made eye contact with Catherine Parr.

How does a girl look so good was her first thought which was quickly shelved away, “Thanks, it’s just a lighter read for me than my textbooks at the moment.” 

Catherine was surprised but again, she knew never to judge someone by their looks.

“Yes, I read,” Anne retorted meaning Catherine had let her thoughts show on her face, “Anyways, sit and I’ll order for us. What do you want?”

“Avocado melt please,” with that Anne was gone again. It wasn’t long before she returned with two avocado melts and Catherine really looked her over.

Damn, she looks so good. Wait what? Her thoughts seemed to be uncontrollable.

Anne smirked internally noticing the way Catherine was staring her down, “Like what you see?” 

A blush snuck up her cheeks and she tried to hide by picking up her sandwich, “So you’ve stalked me online, bumped into me, and now buying me lunch? Sounds like you’ve taken a liking to me.”

With a scoff, Anne shook her head, “No, this is solely an apology lunch. So don’t get used to it, Cathy.”

“Alright, Annie,” Catherine could see the redness form on the girl’s neck from the nickname, “You call me Cathy, I call you Annie. Seems fair.” 

A silence fell over them while they ate but Anne couldn’t help but sneak looks at the girl across from her. Her hair was down unlike the night before and she was wearing light blue, ripped jeans with a cropped grey sweater, “I’m guessing you’re from somewhere warmer than the Cambridge area.”

“Why you assume that?”

“Because it’s 20 degrees Celsius and you’re out in a sweater and trousers,” Anne gestured at her own outfit, “And I’m in a tank and shorts.”

Catherine shrugged in defeat, “Maybe it’s because I’m not cold-blooded so the weather actually affects me,” throwing back a snide comment which caused Anne to let out a laugh. The girl was witty, she liked that about her. She wasn’t afraid of Anne which she did not like. 

“Okay, so you’re an English major? Written about me yet in any of your journals? ‘Dear diary, met a beautiful woman the other day and I can’t get her out of my head.” 

This caused Catherine to roll her eyes and throw a chip at the girl, “Only in your dreams.”

“Bold of you to assume that you’re in my dreams.”

The girls went back and forth. It felt natural and Anne completely forgot about her game plan. Catherine also felt at ease, usually shy and not one to banter, she found her footing easily and kept pace with Anne’s comments. 

“What the bloody hell, babe?” a third person broke their bubble and the person was no other than Henry.

“Henry!” the girls practically shouted in unison. 

“A good friend in town my ass, you blew me off to hang out with my slutty ex.”

Anne rolled her eyes at the comment, “Bold of you to call me the slutty one when you’ve had six girlfriends already.” She also was shocked to learn that Catherine had lied to Henry about her plans. Why lie just for her?

Catherine didn’t know what to say, “Henry, it’s not what it seems, more of a long story. You see-”

“No, Cathy,” Anne noticed how she flinched at the name when he said it, “You lied to me to hang out with this slut-”

“Stop calling her that!” Catherine blurted out, she had no idea why she was protecting Anne, “Look I’m sorry I lied, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yeah, you will. Now let’s go!” Henry demanded, holding out his hand. Catherine shot Anne an apologetic look which was reciprocated and with that, the couple was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave any feedback you have or what you would potentially want to see happen


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine hadn’t heard from Anne since Henry interrupted their lunch and she wasn’t shocked by that. Nothing indicated that they were going to become friends but she oddly missed the banter. Usually more reserved, Catherine admitted it felt nice to go back and forth with someone but it was in the past now. Henry and Catherine only saw each other when Henry wanted to and that meant usually with his friends. She sighed seeing that he had left her on read again.

“Just break up with him,” Aragon’s voice broke her from her thoughts, “Look, I know I should let you do your own thing but gosh he doesn’t give you the time of day and let’s be real, he will break up with you eventually. It’s literally his thing. You need to stray from the pack and tell him that you don’t need his love and knock him down a few pegs, babe.” 

She knew Aragon was right but it was comfortable. It forced her to leave the library and go out on weekends, “I know but I don’t want to go back to hiding in my room, writing until the crack of dawn. At least with him, I don’t know, I feel like I have a life.”

Aragon motioned for Catherine to come sit next to her on the couch and she took her hands in hers, “Listen, love, how bout this weekend we go to that house party that Bessie is throwing and I show you that you’ll still have a life even without Henry? I know he’s out of town this weekend so don’t try to say no.”

All she did was nod in agreement, maybe it would be good for her. At the least, she might get inspiration for her new story that is meant to be about university stereotypes. Aragon squealed with delight, “OMG yay! I’m gonna do your makeup and help you pick an outfit and-”

“Woah, babes, remember still with Henry.”

“Oh, I know but doesn’t mean we can’t make you look hot and desirable. It’ll be fun, I promise,” and with that, Aragon scurried off talking about how they might need to go shopping.

***********

Anne clicked on her damn profile for the tenth time in an hour probably. 

“Hey, I’m sorry-. No, I don’t need to apologize. Hey, wanna get lunch again? No, no, why do I even want to see you again?” She was constantly typing out messages and erasing them. Cleves had been watching from the doorway, shaking her head, “You like her.”

“No, I don’t,” Anne huffed out, locking her phone in defeat.

“You can say you want to be friends with her, there’s literally no harm in that. Plus from what you told me about your lunch hangout, you guys were getting along and you get along with like no one.”

Her comment went ignored but she knew her friend needed a good talking to, “Mate, literally what is going on? Either forget about the girl or try to befriend her. This whole should I, shouldn’t I thing is not healthy. It’s been a week since you first met and you’re acting like I don’t know Romeo trying to get Juliet’s attention.” That last comment earned her a signature Boleyn glare, “I know what you need, a party, find someone to take your mind off everything for a night.”

No matter her mood, Anne was always down for a good time. It gave her a reason to look hot, flirt, and make the boys go wild, “Okay down, do have a party in mind, or do I need to find one?”

“I got it covered, don’t worry.”

***********

“Hold still, I’m almost done!” Aragon was applying the last bit of eye makeup to Catherine, “And, perfect.” 

Throwing her hair up in a messy bun, her look for the night was complete. She was wearing black, skinny jeans with a sparkly blue, fitted tank on top, “Do I have to wear heels?”  
Aragon rolled her eyes, “No, only because I know that would be too much to ask from you.”

Grinning, Catherine slipped on her black combat boots, “Alright, let’s go!” She headed towards the door but a hand wrapped around her wrist, “Nope, shot first. We can’t go completely sober.”

Somehow Aragon was holding two shots from out of the blue, shoving one into her mate’s hand, “To a fun night.” They clinked the glasses before throwing them back, Catherine scrunching her face at the burn. 

The party was a short walk away, one of the many perks of living close to campus. It was already bumping by the time they arrived, “Let’s go get a drink.” Aragon led her friend down a series of hallways to the kitchen.

“Catherine!” a girl shouted making the two friends turn. 

“Bessie!” Aragon gave her a big bear hug, “Bessie, this is my roommate and friend, Catherine, yes it’s confusing.” The two shared polite greetings before Bessie handed them drinks, “Only the best for you guys. Come find me if you need anything,” and with that, she was back into the crowd.

The two roommates chatted in the kitchen for a while before Aragon wandered off to find the bathroom.

“Funny running into you here,” someone practically whispered into Catherine’s ear startling her.

It was none other than Anne herself with a dopey grin on her face. Catherine raised an eyebrow, “Gone from internet stalking to actual stalking, not a good look,” bringing her cup to her lips full knowing she needed more alcohol to get through the night. 

A barking laugh erupted from the girl, “Bold of you to assume that you’re worth that much of my time, however, if you need to know, I’m here with my friend Cleves and cousin Katherine.” The two women were practically staring each other down for absolutely no reason, “But they both disappeared when we got inside so I came here for a drink and ran into you. Is Henry here?”

“No, he’s out of town. I’m here with Aragon actually-”

“What are you doing here, Boleyn?” On cue, Aragon stepped into the conversation, “Finding someone else’s boyfriend to steal?” 

Catherine actually let out a sigh of release because she was trying so hard not to break in front of Anne. She witnessed the two size each other up but Anne seemed to back down, “No, just here with friends. I’ll keep on moving, good seeing you again, Cathy.”

The two managed to not run into each other for most of the night, it was getting late and Catherine was a good few drinks in, “Aragonnnn, can we please leave?” The girl just wanted to take off her makeup and crawl into bed.

Aragon held her roommate’s hand, “Sure, babe, let’s just find Bessie to thank her and say goodbye.” As they made their way through the crowd, they heard a commotion almost like chanting. Catherine was intrigued so she let Aragon go find Bessie while she went to investigate. As she got closer, the chanting became clearer.

“HENRY, HENRY, HENRY!” 

It was a game of beer pong being played and lo behold, Catherine’s boyfriend who was supposed to be out of town was playing with some hot blonde. Catherine started to go confront him when he pulled the blonde girl to him and placed a massive kiss on her lips.

“What the hell?!” Catherine hadn’t realized she shouted it so loud but everyone stopped and turned. Tears formed in her eyes and her bottom lip started to quiver. She couldn’t breakdown in front of everyone, she had to get out. Turning on her heel, she stormed out of the room, past a confused Anne. She kept her head down until she got out into the fresh air then she finally let herself break.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and she could only assume it was Aragon. Burying her head deep into her chest, sobs racked through her body.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” The voice. It wasn’t Aragon’s. Through her sobs and tears, she looked up at her comforter and was met with Hazel eyes. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol, sadness, tiredness, or a combination of all three, she didn’t care. She felt comforted and that’s all she wanted at the moment. She didn’t care that is from some girl she barely knew. 

Anne realized people were outside and staring, so moved them away to the side of the house and sat them down on the side porch steps, still holding the fragile girl in her arms. 

“Catherine!” Aragon’s voice shouted into the yard, turning the corner she saw her being consoled. Not far behind Aragon was Cleves and Katherine but also another girl. 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped, I didn’t know where you were and-” Aragon cut the girl off with a wave of the hand and sat next to her distraught friend. “Hey, it’s okay. Let’s go home.”

Catherine finally looked up and saw all the girls, a wave of confusion hit her and everyone noticed. 

Cleves spoke first as she was removed from anything, “Oh hi sorry, I’m Cleves and this is Kat and we’re friends of Anne’s and also victims of Henry’s fuckery.” The last line earned her a punch from Anne. The girl who no one knew spoke next, “I know none of you but I also dated Henry. My name is Jane and when I saw what happened, I guess I ran after you because I didn’t know if you had anyone here to help.”

Wiping her tears away and with a small chuckle, Catherine spook, “Um so we’re all of Henry’s exes?”

The girls looked around and Kat nodded, “Yeah we are.”

“I know none of you know me and I know you’re going through a hard time,” Jane motioned to a still weeping Catherine, “but since we all have something in common, how bout a wine night at my place in the near future? Bond over our awful ex, maybe it’ll be therapeutic.”

Aragon was about to reject the offer but Anne beat her, “I think that would be really nice, thank you, Jane.” Anne realized she was still holding onto Catherine and let her arms fall to her side before handing over her phone to Jane who passed it on to Aragon, “I don’t bite I promise.” Aragon reluctantly punched in her number. 

“Well, this night turned sour. I hope you all get home safely, now come on, Catherine,” Aragon helped the girl up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. With the pair gone, Jane went back inside to see if the host needed help cleaning up leaving just the three left.

“So this night backfired,” Cleves tried to cut the air, “Looks like you might befriend this girl after all.” Anne wanted to roll her eyes or make a snide comment but nothing came, she just sighed, “Come on, let’s go home.”


	4. Chapter 4

Aragon held the shattered girl in her arms all night. They didn’t talk about it; not about Henry, not about Anne, not about anything. Sunlight shone through the blinds waking Aragon from her light slumber, Catherine was still in a deep sleep next to her. Deciding to get up, she went downstairs to start preparing breakfast. She filled the kettle with water and tossed some bread into the toaster before moving to cut up some fruit. Her phone dinged with a new message:

hey ladies, it’s Anne from last night, I thought I would add all of us in a group chat if we actually wanted to do that wine night sometime

Pocketing it away, she heard someone coming down the hall. Catherine was in a sports bra and sweats, her makeup was stained down her face slightly and her eyes were puffy, “Morning…” her voice was small and dry.

“Hey babes, waters in the kettle if you want, toast is almost done also.”

“Thanks,” she snagged a strawberry from the cutting board before pouring herself some tea. The two worked around each other in silence before finally settling onto the couch, “I should have saw this coming. Literally, there were so many red flags. God, I’m so dumb.”

“No, you’re not dumb. You’re easily one of the smartest girls alive. Henry is a smooth talker and he seems to have changed but he hasn’t nor will he ever. I will key his car if you want me to or put laxatives in his food,” those comments got a little smile out of Catherine but she shook her head no, “Okay, but let me know what you want to do and I’ll do it. Anything to make you feel better.”

Catherine was so thankful to have a friend like Aragon, she made her feel better even on her worst days. Turning, she laid across the couch with her head in her lap, “Right now, I just want to stay inside, write, and eat ice cream.” 

“We can do all of that,” her phone dinged again then again then again which got Catherine’s attention.

“Who’s texting you this much this morning?”

Running her fingers through the heartbroken girl’s hair, she considered lying but opted not to, “You know all those girls we met with Anne last night, well there’s a group chat now and they are asking how you are.”

A true smile broke through for the first time since everything went down, it was amazing to know that these random women cared to check in on her. Her mind continued onto Anne, the one who held her when she first broke and felt so warm and smelled so nice and…

“Well, what do you want me to say?” Aragon questioned, “Leave them on read?”

“No, add me to the group. I’ll type out a reply a little later. I’m gonna go to my room just to write out some thoughts about everything.” Catherine knew that Aragon wouldn’t question that, it was something she always did no matter what emotions she was having. It was her way of gathering her thoughts and getting some sort of release. 

*************

Anne created the group chat because she didn’t want to ignore Jane’s kind offer and Cleves threw a concerned glance her way once she hit send, “We really doing this group chat thing? They’re all practically strangers.”

She could only shrug, “I don’t know, you and Kitty are also telling me to make more friends so maybe I’m finally doing that.”

“Or you’re just trying to be friends with one Catherine Parr,” Cleves mumbled under her breath but Anne picked up on it. Her mind replayed seeing Catherine run out of the house and how her brain shouted out her not to follow yet her legs were already walking out the door. Even after Catherine realized it was her and not Aragon, she held on tight and buried into her shirt. For a moment, it was just them and Anne couldn’t help but take it all in. Even though it was short lived, it was replaying in her memory. 

As the morning dragged on, her message was followed by the other girls asking how Catherine was but all were met with silence. Her phone lit up with a notification but it was only Instagram. Upon further investigation, she saw what it actually read: c_parr has liked your photo. 

Her heart raced for no reason. The photo was one from 21 weeks ago and Anne smiled, “Same mistake I made,” she said out loud to no one. Before she was even thinking, she typed out a DM: hey how are you doing? fyi thanks for the like

c_parr: shit, i guess we both have clumsy fingers, are you free? I feel like I owe you a thank you ice cream for last night

anne_boleyn: i am free but don’t think you need to repay me for last night, i’ve been in that position before

Why am I telling her that? Anne thought. She wasn’t one to just let people in and be vulnerable. 

c_parr: meet in a half hour? at the old playground near campus?

anna_boleyn: see you soon <3

Shortly after their conversation, her phone lit up with a text message in the group from Catherine: hey everyone, thank you for checking up. heart is heavy but feels better knowing I have some amazing girls checking in on me. please lets do a wine night sometime soon. I need some gal time. 

She didn’t even bother to tell Cleves where she was going, she didn’t want to hear about it. She was following her heart for once in her life. Turning the last block, she saw Catherine on the swings by herself.

“Hey,” was all Anne could get out, she weirdly felt nervous as she sat on the swing next to her.

Catherine couldn’t hold back a soft smile, “I just wanted to thank you for last night, um, I know we really don’t know each other but you were still there. No alternative motive, you didn’t want something in return, um, so it just meant a lot.” 

Anne hadn’t realized that she did have no alternative motives. Everything she was doing before had been part of a plan to get above Catherine, to beat her at a non-existent game, but in that moment, she truly cared for the woman. She realized that they were sitting in silence, “OH, um, it was nothing. Girls need to stick together during that type of shit. I’m just glad you didn’t like hit me when you realized I wasn’t Aragon.”

“I was shocked but I felt safe in you arms,” and why did she just say that, “I mean-”

“Don’t feel the need to explain yourself, I know you probably would have done the same if I was in your position.” Anne a few days would have loved to see the girl fluster but now wasn’t the time. She sprang up from the swing, “Come on, you’re sad and need to forget all about him, so let’s go get ice cream.” She extended a hand out and Catherine didn’t think twice about taking. 

The two were now walking hand and hand. Both afraid to pull away for some reason. It would be sappy to say their hands fit like puzzle pieces but that’s what they both were thinking. It wasn’t until the reached the ice cream parlor when they finally pulled away, both instantly missing the touch. 

Even though Catherine reached out offering the ice cream as a thank you, Anne paid because “you’re the one who has just gone through a breakup.”  
Light conversation flowed between them until the ice cream was almost gone. Catherine never thought she could smile this much so soon after being cheated on but Anne was proving her wrong. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, assuming Aragon was calling or something, “Hold on,” she fished out the phone and panicked, “Shit, Henry’s calling.”

Anne eyes widened then focused in, “Hand me the phone.” Catherine obliged not even asking why but soon Anne had answered the call, “Hi Henry, you’re ex here, no not the one you just cheated on. It’s Anne. Learn how to not be fucking man whore and never call Cathy again, awesome thanks!” 

Anne tried to read her reaction, “Shit, sorry, I guess I didn’t know if you wanted to actually talk to him or-”

“No, thank you. I would have never said that and I probably would have let him try to sweet talk me or something.” Catherine really tried to get a read on this girl. Not more than a week ago, they were strangers.

“So wanna tell me why you were stalking my instagram this morning?” Anne teased, plopping the spoon into her now empty cup, “That’s usually my job.”

Catherine blushed, “Well I was considering messaging you to thank you and I got carried away I guess on your profile.”

“No journal writing about me yet? Sad,” Anne had no idea why she was running her mouth, this was the last thing a girl who just went through a break up needs.

“Actually, I did write about you. I wrote out some thoughts from the night, so you are forever documented in my journal,” Catherine was unsure why she told the truth, she easily could have lied. Anne was obviously caught off guard by the answer and her own blush started to show. They locked eyes, neither daring to break the contact. Anne felt drawn forward and it seemed Catherine felt it to. This wasn’t suppose to be happening. They weren’t suppose to be friends or to get along. A phone ringing threw them both back into their seats, eyes now avoiding each other.

“Hey Aragon, yeah I’ll come back. I’m okay. See you soon.” Catherine quickly said into the phone, “Sorry, I have to go.”

“Yeah, yeah of course, where do you live? Maybe it’s the same direction as me.”

She described the direction and it was almost opposite of Anne’s, “Oh, yeah that’s in my direction. I’ll walk with you.” Lies. She just wanted to spend more time with her but she wouldn’t admit that to Catherine or to herself. 

The walk was mostly silent. Their hands brushed against each other’s every few steps, but both were so oblivious. 

“Well, this is me. Thanks for spending the afternoon with me and cheering me up.”

“Of course, feel free to reach out whenever. You have my number now so I guess no more accidental Instagram likes,” Anne tried to lighten the mood before parting ways. She was caught off guard when Catherine threw her arms around her neck, pulling her into a giant hug.

“Thanks so much, Annie. I’m glad we crossed paths.” 

Anne wrapped her arms around her waist, closing any space left between them, “No problem, Cathy.” 

Did time still or did they just stay in that hug longer than either would admit? As they pulled apart, the damn eye contact occurred again. Anne shifted her eyes to Catherine’s lips. Catherine thought she saw that but she wasn’t sure if she was just imagining it. Finally, they both let their arms dropped, letting out breaths neither knew were holding in.

“See you later,” it came out more as a whisper but Catherine finally turned into the apartment building, leaving Anne alone outside.

“Shit.” They both muttered, backs against the door, not knowing the effect they had on each other.


	5. Chapter 5

More days passed as midterm exams started ramping up. Catherine found most of her free time was being spent in the library, drowning in pages of writing that were due. Anne and her texted frequently ever since their afternoon spent together. It was never any sort of meaningful conversation, Anne would send a meme or two in which Catherine would respond or Catherine would reach out asking which word choice Anne preferred better in a sentence. Once the weekend came around, Jane invited all the girls over for wine and a movie at her place. They learned Jane was a fourth-year and lived by herself. Aragon was happy upon hearing that as she too was in her fourth year and they were the same major. Anne, Cleves, and Catherine were all third years with Katherine being the only sophomore in the group. 

“You seem nervous for tonight,” Cleves noticed her mate pulling at her sweater in a similar way that Kat does, “Do we need a code word if you want to bail?”

Anne laughed but appreciated her friend for wanting to help. She hadn’t told Cleves practically anything about that one afternoon because she knew the girl would have a hundred questions in which Anne had zero answers, “No, I think it’ll be a good time. Now, come on, we have to pick Kitty up on the way.”

Soon, six women sat around Jane’s living room. Small talk was happening and laughs were being shared. They got along which was surprising because the only thing they really knew about each other was that they all dated Henry. Catherine, Aragon, and Jane sat on the couch while Anne sat in the armchair, and Cleves and Kat sat on the ground facing the couch. 

Catherine couldn’t help but glance over to Anne at random times. She was wearing her signature red lipstick, hair up in a messy bun, was she wearing no bra? Catherine stopped herself there, knowing she was full-on staring at that point and she had been caught. Anne’s eyes met hers, eyebrow cocked up followed by a sultry wink. The two were playing a game that neither knew the rules nor what the winning objective was. 

Aragon’s voice brought Catherine’s attention back in, “Okay obviously we are all here because of Henry, should we maybe like lay things out? Get a timeline of the shit that went down?”

The girls nodded in agreement because none of them knew the full stories of what happened besides Catherine’s obviously. “Well I was first, Henry and I met in high school during our junior year and ended up dating till second year here at uni. He dumped me for Anne who I found out Henry was cheating on me with.” Anne felt tense not knowing how Jane or more importantly Catherine would react. She didn’t mean for it to happen, she didn’t even know Henry had a girlfriend when they met. Henry sent her lovely texts and sent her gifts, so she finally caved and started dating the dude. 

“I’m so sorry, Aragon. I swear I’m honest when I say I didn’t know you two were dating. Henry never told me-”

Jane cut her off, “It’s alright, babe, Henry lied to us all.”

Anne let out a shaky breath, Catherine’s face was...sympathetic looking, “Um yeah, so Henry dated me next but it didn’t last very long. I guess I should have realized he wasn’t a good person when he cheated on someone with me. We broke up after a few months when he realized I wasn’t just looking for a good time constantly.” 

Jane showed a small smile, “Obviously, he went outside his circle for me since I know none of you. I thought he truly loved me but he is such a compulsive liar I have learned. This is going to sound insane but I actually left him because he was set on not having children and I just couldn’t, I dream of being a mother one day.” The girls were shocked to hear that someone had actually broken up with him. He usually was the one doing the dumping. Cleves went next, telling them about her very short stint as Henry’s girlfriend and how it did lead to her going to his family’s beach house for the holidays. 

The last one was Kat, the youngest in the group, “Um, Henry was very...aggressive let’s say and I was just so young that I wasn’t ready so he left me because apparently I was a prude.”

Catherine didn’t share her story as they all saw the ending, “Well we don’t need his love! We have each other now, cheers to that.” They all raised their glasses to the air. It wasn’t much and they still knew very little about one another but it was time for new memories, happier ones.

They settled on watching Pitch Perfect because apparently they all had some sort of love for song and dance. “Hey Jane, mind if I make some popcorn?” Anne asked in which Jane shot her a thumbs up. Heading to the kitchen, she heard someone else join her.

“Sorry, I’m just grabbing another bottle of wine for the gals,” Catherine announced, opening the fridge and picking out a bottle of red wine. She wondered why she didn’t look at Anne differently knowing that she was the girl that basically broke her best friend’s heart. Maybe it was because she believed her when she said she didn’t know. 

As if Anne could read her mind, she spoke up, “Look, I didn’t know about Aragon and if I did, I would have never dated him or associated with him. I was in the dark, I promise, but I understand if you don’t believe me.” The air was thick in the closed-off kitchen, only the faintness of sounds could be heard from the living room. Catherine sat the bottle down, turning to fully face Anne. She rested her hand on top of hers on the counter, “I believe you, and I think Aragon does too.”

Eyes flickered to each other’s lips, Catherine felt like someone had placed a cotton ball in her mouth, “Um...you’re a good friend, Annie.” She leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing the bottle and heading back to the main area. Anne was frozen in her place, her cheek burning from the kiss and from the blush that was developing. Cleves was standing in the doorway with a grin on her face, “You’ve got it bad, babe.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Anne huffed, plopping the bag of popcorn into the microwave.

“You like her.”

“I’m straight.”

“And I’m an elephant.” 

The friends glared at each other. 

Cleves softened, “Look, I’m not going to try to put a label on you or force you to address anything but I do think you should take some time to think about everything. It’s okay to like a woman.”

Anne knew it was okay, but she’s never had an infatuation on a girl ever. All through high school, she had boyfriends, and then she had Henry. She did feel different around Catherine. She didn’t feel like she had to be this bitch or super confident. She could be real and honest with Catherine. And when she smiles, Anne feels her heart fasten and when she kissed her cheek, a bolt of electricity surged through her body. A smile always came to her face when she got a text from her or when they make eye contact, her mouth goes dry.

“Shit…” Anne cursed out, the realization finally hit her, “I like her.”

“Ding ding ding, you’re correct,” Cleves smacked her gently on the arm, “Don’t panic, we can talk about everything when we get back home. Now, let’s go watch this movie and try to look like you don’t want to jump on Catherine’s bones.”

Once back in the living room, Catherine sent a text to Aragon:   
when we get home, we need to talk!!!!

The movie felt like it dragged on for the two girls, Anne did not dare to glance over at the curly-haired woman. She didn’t trust herself or her face to hide what she feeling. Catherine was hoping every time she glanced over, she would meet Anne’s eyes but never did. She worried she overstepped in the kitchen. Maybe they weren’t as close as she thought. 

The credits rolled and they all hugged goodbye, agreeing to do it again soon. 

Once back to their apartment, Catherine plopped on the couch with a heavy sigh.

“What did you want to talk about?” Aragon was confused with why the girl seemed so worked up.

“I kissed Anne-”

“What?!”

“On the cheek.”

“Oh, carry on”

Catherine retold the events and Aragon gave her signature ‘you are a dumbass’ look, “Babe, are you sure you view Anne only as a friend?”

“I mean, I view her as a close friend,” Catherine paused when Aragon rolled her eyes and then realizing what she actually meant, “No! No, no, no.”

Aragon stayed quiet before going to the younger girl’s room and grabbing her journal, “I know this is private but are you telling me that if I opened this I wouldn’t find poems and short writings about her?”

“Yep,” Catherine dared hoping she looked serious enough that she would be believed.

“Well, let’s find out,” Aragon flipped open the leather-bound journal to a random page but it was snatched out of her hands before she could see what was written which gave her all the confirmation she needed, “It’s okay love.”

“It’s not,” she groaned in response, throwing the journal to the side, “Remember what happened last time I had a crush on a good, female friend.”

It was during her second year and she had befriended a girl in her creative writing class. They got close fast and Catherine always had an inkling of her interest towards women but this girl really made her accept the facts that she was not straight. Throughout the semester, it seemed like the girl reciprocated those feelings so Catherine had written her a poem and ended it with asking her out. The girl ghosted her after that, cut off all communication, and that was it. It also scarred her from crushing on women so she pushed down those thoughts and feelings until Anne came into the picture.

“This is different, Anne seems to have taken a liking to you,” Aragon tried to reason with her, “Plus-”

“No, I’m not acting on it nor will she ever find out. I can control myself and we will continue being good friends and that’s it. End of conversation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @inlovewithsixthemusical if you want to ask any questions and to keep up to date of when I'm posting


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Anne moaned once she and Cleves got home. She didn’t want to talk about it for several reasons. The main one being she still was unclear of her feelings and really didn’t know how to articulate them, “I should just ghost her.” She received a good smack on the back of the head.

“Why are you so useless? Mate, you like her. You already admitted that. So use your Anne charm, flirt a little, bada bing bada boom, you guys are dating.” 

Anne jumped up to sit on the counter, “Woah, I never said I wanted to date her.” Sure, she admitted to liking her but dating? She never even considered dating a woman, she had no idea how that would even go. It’s also that she thought this was just a phase, a new attraction, nothing more. 

Cleves didn’t want to push the topic so she waved it off. She could only hope that her friend would come to her senses and figure things out on her own. Anne knew that she only meant well but it was all too much. With abide goodnight, she shut off her thoughts. 

***********

Catherine wished she could shut off her thoughts but her mind was turning. Every moment with Anne kept replaying through her head, every subtle touch, every look, everything. It was as if the harder she tried not to think about it, the more detailed the thoughts became. Groaning while tossing and turning, she finally picked up her journal, “The only way to stop your thoughts is to write them out,” she whispered. 

She just started writing every thought that came up, not caring about correct grammar or what her handwriting looked like it. The pages filled and filled until she finally laid the pen down. Breathing a sigh of relief, her mind was clear. It was clear but the clarity brought a new challenge. It made her realize what she truly desired. Glancing over to her clock, she saw it was nearing 3 AM and it was way too late to confront those desires. Catherine let her eyes close, slowly drifting into a deep sleep. 

“Babe, wake up,” a soft voice called out to her. She felt featherlight touches run across her hips, lips peppered her collarbone.

“Too early,” was all she could mutter back, leaning into the touches without opening her eyes. The unknown person shifted her weight so she was now being straddled, “Baby, Cathy, it’s time for breakfast though.” 

The mention of food got her attention and she found the strength to open her eyes. Looking down at her were those damn hazel eyes. Her hair was sprawled across her shoulders, Catherine let her eyes travel down her body, noticing she was only wearing a baggy t-shirt. Before her mind could stop her, she grabbed a fistful of her shirt and brought Anne down to her. Their lips crashed into each other. Hands wandered, Catherine finally settling hers in Anne’s hair, trying to hold her in place as long as possible.

Anne finally pulled back, “Catherine…”

“Hmmm, Annie,” she whimpered.

“No, dumbass, wake up!” Aragon hit the girl with a pillow, “Class is soon.”

Catherine’s eyes snapped open meeting Aragon’s who was trying her best to hold back laughter. Groaning, she covered her face with the pillow that she was hit with. She would never live down this moment.

Aragon just smirked before leaving her alone to get ready. Running her fingers across her lips, it felt so real. She wanted it to be real but she couldn’t make the first move. She couldn’t go through rejection again. Finally motivating to get out of bed, she made her way to the kitchen hoping Aragon had just decided to leave without her but of course, that was wishful thinking.

“Morning,” her voice was dripping with sarcasm, “Have a good dream?”

“Can we just like not?” Catherine tried to get her to drop the conversation, “We’re already running late.” It seemed to work as Aragon just brushed aside the topic. She was wrong, however. The second they were outside and walking to class, it was brought up again.

“Never thought you were the type of person to have sexy dreams.”

“It wasn’t a sexy dream, it was wholesome...ish. I know we're late but can we get coffee on the way? I didn’t go to bed till late last night,” she pleaded and was met with a solid “yep” from Aragon. 

Heading towards the coffee shop, Catherine stopped dead in her tracks, “Okay, nevermind I don’t need coffee.”

“What the hell, babe, but you just-”

Catherine motioned to the window, and Anne, Cleves, and Kat were sat around a table, “I can’t this morning. I would be so embarrassed to talk to her face to face after what happened.”

Aragon hated seeing her like this but agreed to forego the coffee. She wished she could intervene but this was something the two of them had to figure out on their own.

**********

Anne had slept terribly, to say the least, hence why they were all at the coffee shop. She had no issue falling asleep but her mind apparently had other plans than just sleeping. Her dream was so vivid and....real. When she woke up, she felt disappointed when she reached over and no one was next to her.

“What’s got you in such deep thought?” Kat could read her cousin’s face like a book.

“Just had a rough night sleeping.” She prayed the topic would be dropped and Cleves knew not to pry but Kat was very much in the dark.

“Aw do you know why? Bad dream?”

“You could say that,” the coffee hadn’t hit her yet so she was still cranky. Someone outside caught her attention as they passed by. Kat had asked another question but she was too focused on the person. As they continued walking, Anne finally caught the eyes of the person. Neither dared to look away but the person’s friend pulled her along causing it to break.

It was Catherine, of course, it was. Fate really was doing them dirty. An accidental like, meeting that same night, being at the same party, and now crossing paths after having a dream with the other in it. Downing the rest of her coffee, Anne just wanted to get through the day. 

She couldn’t focus on her classes and when she looked down, she noticed she had sketched the brown-eyed girl. The downside of being an art minor is that she found herself sketching out her thoughts way too often. Ripping the page out of her notebook, she prepared to crumble it but instead, she folded it up, placing it back into her bag. Maybe Cleves was right. Maybe she should give it a shot. It’s not like rejection normally scared her but again, she wasn’t rejected often. And what if Catherine got wind of her reputation of being a party girl and sleeping around. It wasn’t true anymore, that was much more her during her first and second years but Catherine may not know that. Her professor dismissed the class and practically raced out of the room. 

Nighttime came and the hours were passing by: 11 PM, 12 AM, 1 AM. Finally, she unlocked her phone and started typing.

Anne Boleyn: hey sorry for the late text, can’t sleep lol. wanna grab a bite together again sometime soon?

Setting her phone down, she heard it vibrate a few minutes later.

Cathy Parr: can relate to not being able to sleep, i have lunch plans tomorrow but how bout dinner? 

Anne Boleyn: oooo dinner plans? it’s a date

Right after she sent that, she regretted it. Why did she call it a date? That’s so strange.

Cathy Parr: it’s a date. let’s do 7 PM? i can drive us somewhere

Anne Boleyn: sounds perfect, there’s a really good mexican place a few miles from here if that suits your fancy

Cathy Parr: that works for me, text me your address and i’ll pick you up. goodnight, Annie, try to get some sleep!

Anne Boleyn: goodnight! same to you. <3

They didn’t know it but they both did fall asleep shortly after their text conversation. Apparently all their minds wanted was them to talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started posting to wattpad as well if that is more your cup of tea. My username on wattpad is @inlovewiththeuswnt so feel free to read it on there if you want! Thank you all for your amazing comments.


	7. Chapter 7

“Morning, morning,” Anne was chippier than normal this morning, “I finally slept well, what’s your plans today besides classes?”

Cleves tossed her an apple out of the fridge, “Kat and I are getting dinner together, more than free to join.” 

Anne was confused by hearing her plans, “Um why wasn’t I invited to begin with? And when do you and Kitty hang out without me?”

Ignoring her question, Cleves continued on, “So you wanna join or?”

“Can’t. I have my own dinner plans,” a smile sneaked onto her face which Cleves poked at.

“Is it with one miss Catherine Parr?” 

Tossing it up and down, Anne considered throwing it back at the annoying friend, “It is.” Cleves realized that’s why the girl was so happy and slept well. The two must have texted and solidified plans. She found it hilarious with how easy she could read Anne’s thoughts just by her face. They really spent too much time together. She was happy that she had plans though because it meant she and Kat could grab dinner by themselves which is something that has been happening more frequently. 

“Hey, earth to Cleves,” she hadn’t realized that Anne was trying to grab her attention, “I asked if you wanted tea or coffee?” Anne would usually harp on her more for spacing off and ask her what’s on her mind but she was preoccupied herself. She knew she would have to be on her best behavior if she wanted to get through the night. Don’t get her wrong, she couldn’t be happier to be spending time with Catherine but she didn’t know what stupid things she may say or do in front of her. She’s obviously had crushes before but none like this. It was as if no matter how she tried, she couldn’t put up her normal hard exterior. She couldn’t be sarcastic and cold. She never knew someone could break down those barriers with a single look. 

*********

Catherine sat on a grassy area near the center of campus. It was an abnormally hot day for late fall so she thought she would enjoy the sun and write outside instead of inside the library or her room. Her current piece was about feeling helpless. It’s a story of a girl who tries her hardest to stay at the back of the crowd and not draw attention to herself. She’s very strategical and follows her mind over her heart whenever she can. Logic is how she makes her decisions and she does not know to be rash. However, she feels like her life is stuck in a rut and she has no idea how to continue forward. Her prayers are answered one day when someone new enters her life that is chaotic and free and barges in without a second thought. 

Catherine would deny that the story is based on her life. She rarely wrote about personal things and if she did, it was always done in her journal. Writing on her laptop was too risky in her mind, anyone could access the files if they tried hard enough so she only typed up essays and stories for classes which was what she was in the middle of doing. 

“Seat taken?” Anne asked gesturing to the spot next to her. Anne didn’t know why she made a point to stop and say hi, she secretly hoped it would calm her nerves before tonight.

“All yours,” Catherine beamed while closing her laptop but Anne stopped her, “No, you can continue on working. I won’t be here long.” She was waved off though. Catherine wanted to give her her full attention, “How are you? Did you end up sleeping okay?”

“Yep,” she emphasized the ‘p’, “Fell asleep pretty much right after we talked. How bout you?”

“Same,” she finally noticed how close they were sitting. Their legs weren’t more than an inch apart, any slight movement would most likely cause them to bump into each other. Catherine hadn’t realized that she was staring at Anne’s legs which were exposed by her wearing shorts. When Catherine finally looked back up at her face, a small smirk had formed.

Anne gained confidence when she caught Catherine staring, it gave her a little boost.

“Sorry-” Catherine tried to apologize feeling her face start to flush.

“It’s fine, I’m glad to know I look good today,” she added a sly wink at the end and Catherine’s face reddened more, “You have class today?”

Afraid to hear her voice, Catherine let out an ‘mhm hmm’ and tried to control the heat rising quickly to her face. A quiet calm swept over them which allowed Catherine to recompose herself, “You have a tattoo? I’ve never noticed.” She gestured towards the small drawing on her wrist. 

“Oh yeah, it’s the chemical structure of dopamine. Nerdy, I know but I guess it comes with being a chemistry major here. I actually drew it myself, I’m also an art minor and I don’t know why I just told you all of that,” Anne chuckled at herself. 

Before Catherine could stop herself, she ran her fingers across it, “Did it hurt? Also, that’s so cool that you’re an art minor, what’s your specialty?”

“No, it took like ten minutes to get and studio art so paintings, drawings, sculptures, etc. I can actually show you some of my drawings if you want,” Anne dug through her bag and pulled out her sketchbook, “I really enjoy just pencil sketching, it’s so simple but still turns out amazing.”

Catherine was truly blown away by the sketches as she flipped through the pages. She had a great appreciation for the arts especially since she dreamed of becoming a writer, “I should let you read some of my old works I’ve written.”

“Yeah, I would be so down. Oh crap, I have class.” Anne took back the sketchbook and zipped up her bag, “Thanks for letting me sit for a while, are we still on for tonight?”

“Yep,” Catherine copied Anne’s emphasize of the ‘p’, “It’s a date.”

“It’s a date,” Anne repeated breaking out into a full grin before heading off. 

“Wait! You dropped this!” Catherine tried to call out to her but she was already too far. Apparently a piece of paper must have fallen out of her bag when she got her sketchbook out. Curiosity got the better of her, so she unfolded the paper. A gasp fell from her lips, in shocking detail was a rough sketch of her. “She drew this?” she stuttered out. She couldn’t dwell on it long as Aragon texted reminding her of their lunch plans. Refolding the paper, she pocketed it unsure what it meant but she knows she wasn’t supposed to see it. 

She felt guilty for looking at it, she would be so embarrassed if Anne got her hands on one of the pages of her journal. 

The day continued on and Catherine tried not to think about it. She managed to skate by lunch with Aragon without letting it slip. She also restrained from looking at the paper again. Wanting to return it, she tried to think of a way to slip it into Anne’s bag without her knowing. The problem was Anne wouldn’t have her bag with her at dinner. 

“I’ll invite her to study with me soon, then I can slip in without her noticing,” she thought to herself, “Okay, one step at a time. Get through dinner first.” 

************

Anne through the umpteenth outfit onto her bed, groaning in frustration. Cleves sat on her bed, laughing, “It’s just dinner, not like its an actual date, babe.”

“I know but like I still have to look nice but not too nice because if I look too nice then it seems like I thought it was actually a date.” Cleves stood up and grabbed a few items before shoving them into her hands, “Try this one.”

Without arguing, she slipped on the pieces. Looking into the mirror, Anne smiled with delight. It was simple yet put together. A white turtleneck sweater tucked into a black mid-thigh skirt, applying some red lipstick, she was ready. She left her hair down, tossing it to one side, “Okay, perfect. I’m ready.” 

Catherine texted her that she was on her way. She had realized after she typed in Anne’s address that the girl lied when she said she was walking the same way when she walked her home. She opted not to read too much into it as it could mean so many things from simple to complex. She pulled up outside and sent a simple “I’m here.” Aragon practically kicked her out of the house when she was picking an outfit but she settled on a loose, floral short sleeve button up tucked into a pair of light-colored, blue jeans. She even went through the effort of straightening her hair. It was mainly because she needed to do something to distract her. 

Anne broke her thoughts by opening the passenger side door, “Wow,” her mouth went dry when she saw her, “You look...great.” Catherine wanted to face palm by how awkward she could be, she turned her focus to driving once Anne had her seatbelt on.

“Thanks, Cathy, you look amazing yourself. I’m starving,” Anne turned the radio up slightly, “Is this from your phone? I love this song.” She started humming along, tapping her fingers against the center console. Catherine was amazed by the girl sometimes, not only was she a chemistry major, but she also was a fantastic artist, and now she learned that she could sing pretty well. 

“Favorite color,” Anne asked randomly.

“Blue, why?” Catherine shot her a side glance, “Yours?”

“Green, but not like bright green, has to be more subdue.”

Catherine should have known that green was the answer, the girl always looked amazing in the color. It probably was because it may her eyes really pop. The two went back and forth asking meaningless questions. The drive was only about ten minutes so not long, Catherine parked the car. “Fun fact, I went here with my parents when I toured the campus. I guess it’s become a part of my college experience,” Catherine joked holding the door open for Anne.

Anne told the hostess how many of them were there and they got a table right away, “How did you and Cleves meet?”

“It’s actually a funny story, we met during our first year during the orientation week. We met because we both were caught skipping the mandatory part of it so we had to sit in a room with all the other delinquents and rewatch the presentation. We clicked right away and friends ever since. How about and Aragon?”

“We met in a seminar class last year, I was really one of the only second years. Everyone else was mainly upperclassmen so Aragon took me under her wings. She has a very motherly instinct so it started with just studying together but we slowly started hanging out more and more. I let slip that I was trouble finding a roommate for the upcoming year and she was nice enough to tell me that her roommate was graduating so I could have her spot if I wanted.”

Anne found it a little weird to hear about how Aragon actually is. She had created a perception of this goody two shoes type of gal that followed the rules and was closed off and kinda bitchy. She was very wrong the more she learned through Catherine. 

The dinner was going as best as it could even though both felt like schoolgirls at times. Like when they bumped hands reaching for a chip or when Anne almost knocked over her water while gesturing during a story. They talked about their majors, their favorite movies and books, it was all very baseline topics. Neither dared to ask super personal questions, afraid to overstep. Anne gained confidence through the dinner, she felt more like herself as it went on. She also understood why she liked the girl so much. It was all about balance. It felt very similar to the moon and the currents. Pushing and pulling with one another to create a healthy rhythm. There was no need for a facade or a desire to dominate the room. It was easy. 

Catherine hadn’t found herself smiling so much in a while. Anne’s humour was one of a kind and she would listen to her stories all day if she could. It was nice, however as Anne would take the time to step back and ask her questions. She couldn’t just sit and let her lead. Anne was really interested in hearing her talk. By the time the check came, all nerves were gone. Well until the waiter spoke, “Thanks girls for coming, you both make a very cute couple.”

Anne almost spat her water and he was gone by the time either tried to correct him. Catherine brushed some hair behind her ear, internally wanting to die. Anne knew something needed to be said to break the ice, “At least, he didn’t think we were siblings. That would have been awkward.” She saw Catherine relax and give her one of her signature goofy grins. Anne tried to pick up the check in which Catherine denied.

“You paid for lunch that one day and the ice cream, it’s my turn,” she slapped down her debit card. The waiter’s comment did make her think though. Did they actually look like a couple? Does Anne smile at her like she’s the only girl in the world? She shut down her thoughts fast as she planned to stick true to her promise of not making the first move. 

They walked back to her car after signing the bill and Anne trailed slightly behind, “Wanna know something, Cathy?” Catherine always smiled at the use of the nickname, she turned around when she reached the car door to see what Anne wanted. However, Anne tripped over a crack in the concrete making her stumble into Catherine. 

Catherine was now sandwiched between the girl and Anne. She felt Anne’s hands on her waist, their bodies were pressed flat against each other, faces only inches apart.

“I’m so sorry,” Anne whispered out, it was barely audible. The height difference was more recognizable than before even though it was only a couple of inches. Catherine would have to lean up slightly to capture her lips with hers. 

Anne was internally panicking, she was swimming in her head. Catherine’s perfume was making her go dizzy, she cursed herself for being so clumsy. Even though it felt like minutes, it was only a few seconds. Anne found the courage to push off the smaller girl, a hand immediately grabbing the back of her own neck, “I’m so sorry,” this time it was louder and more stern.

“Don’t worry about it,” Catherine let out an awkward laugh, “No harm, no foul.”

The drive back was silence but it was still comfortable silence. The music flowed through the car but neither hummed along. Both of their thoughts were too loud to focus on the lyrics. Pulling up to Anne’s place, Catherine gathered herself, “This was fun.” Soft smiles met each other.

“It was, we should do this more often,” Anne still hadn’t regrouped her thoughts so her heart was going to lead the way, “We’ll talk soon. See you later.” She leaned in not knowing what she was doing. She placed a small peck on her cheek but her aim was iffy since she had to lean across the console so it landed a lot closer to the corner of her mouth than she was planning. 

Movies always described first kisses and the fireworks that people felt but no one warned either them that it could feel like a whole ass fireworks display. 

“Yeah, see you later,” was all Catherine could get out, reframing from grabbing the girl’s shirt and clashing their lips together. She would love to see Anne Boleyn with her red lipstick smudged and on her own lips. 

“Oh Cathy, next date is on me,” Anne added before climbing out of her car. Again with the word ‘date’. Date, a word with many meanings. It meaning the day of the month. It meaning a romantic engagement but can also be used to mean just a social engagement. Catherine sometimes hated her major because words were never just words to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Anne practically busted down their front door from the nerves mixed with excitement, “Hey, you never guess how good-” she stopped to finally observe the room, noticing Cleves wasn’t alone. Not able to see who the other person was because of the couch, she quickly shielded her eyes, “Sorry, I thought you had dinner plans with Kitty, I’ll be in my room.” She scurried off, not daring to take a second look because they may close but not that close.

Cleves let out the breath she was holding in before turning to the girl, “You know she’s going to find out eventually and she’s gonna be pissed when she does.”

Kat stroked the older girl’s cheek, cupping it in her palm, “We will cross that bridge when we get there, I should get going though so you can talk to her about her ‘not’ date.” She placed a ghostly kiss on her lips, “Call me before you go to bed.” Cleves melted as Kat pulled herself off the couch, “Text me when you get home safely,” she called out as Kat exited the apartment. Upon hearing the door shut, Anne came back into the living. 

“Mhm, who was that there, babe?” she teased but Cleves wrote it off as no one of importance.

“How bout you tell me about your night?” She shot back wanting to know if the pair finally figured things out. Pacing around the small apartment, Anne retold everything she could remember from beginning to end.

“Hold up, you had the girl pinned between you and the car and you didn’t kiss her? What has happened to my dear Anne?”

Groaning, she dropped her head into her hands. It seemed that simple. Just kiss the girl, but the doubt and fear of rejection held her back. It wasn’t that simple. In the past, it was always the guy making the first move. She never was in a position where she had to call the shots. She realized why she was having such trouble. She knew how to flirt, yes, but she didn’t know actually how to follow through. Most of her crushes were games that she would get bored with and move on from but now she needed to actually move forward. 

“Fuck it,” it nearly came out as a growl, starling Cleves. Before Cleves could even ask anything, she was back out the door. It was late but not unreasonably. The sun had set it was shortly after 9 PM. It couldn’t have been more than a half-hour since Catherine dropped her off. She picked up her pace trying to remember Catherine’s address. Taking a few more turns, she approached the door to the building. Waiting, she calmed her breathing. This was it, she was going to do it. No more beating around the bush, playing games, nothing. Reaching into her pockets, she went to pull out her phone only to grab at nothing. “Shit,” in the rush, she completely forgot to grab her phone and she had no idea what Catherine’s apartment number was. Maybe, it was fate telling her not to do it. Fate had seemed to be interfering a lot with their relationship even from the very beginning. Accepting defeat, she turned heading down the short amount of steps. 

“Anne,” a familiar voice called out. She had been caught and her fight or flight response kicked in. Turning back around, she locked eyes with Catherine. Striding up the stairs, her mind screaming at her to turn around and run. Finally, the two were face to face, inches apart. Both of their breathing was heavy, eyelids felt like dumbbells trying to stay open.

“I should have done this earlier,” was all Anne could get out. Catherine tried to process what she was saying but feeling Anne’s hands move to her waist, gripping her hips tightly, made her mind blank. Anne took a half a step closer, flushing their bodies against each other similar to earlier. Like instinct, Catherine threw her arms around Anne’s neck.

Fireworks, explosions, rainbows with glitter and unicorns, indescribable when Anne finally closed the gap between them completely. It was slow and hesitant. Catherine swallowed a small moan that tried to escape at the first touch. The kiss didn’t last long and as soon as they pulled away, Catherine craved more. With her arms still around her neck, she pulled the girl back in. This time their lips crashing together. Anne gasped at the sudden change of pace but on a dime, pushed Catherine up against the door. Both breaking for air, their foreheads rested against each other. Eyes were dark with desire, hands lazily tracing patterns. 

“I like you,” Anne’s voice was low and raspy, “And I know we have only known each other for a few weeks-” 

Catherine cut her off with a quick kiss, “Would I really be here, pressed up against a door, kissing you, if I didn’t like you back?”

They both wore dopey grins. Catherine moved her hand to gently cup the other girl’s face. She stared at the smudged lipstick. It made her giggle which earned her a quizzical look, “Sorry, but I dreamt of smudging that lipstick of yours for some time now.” She ran her thumb across Anne’s lips, admiring every inch of her face. 

She playfully nipped at Catherine’s thumb, “So you did dream about me?” Her nerves were completely gone, she was feeling pure happiness at the moment. Catherine rolled her eyes before feeling Anne shiver next to her, she hadn’t realized she was still in her skirt and sweater from dinner. “It’s late, come inside.” 

Anne was about to object but she looked into Catherine’s eyes and found that there was no way she could say no. Letting the shorter girl lead her inside, she hid back the grin that was trying to show through. Their hands were laced together, it felt secure. 

“Wait,” Anne stopped them before Catherine opened her apartment door, “Why were you living your apartment so late?”

“Why were you at my apartment so late?” The woman retorted, raising an eyebrow, “Don’t let this go to your head but I couldn’t get you out of my mind so I was planning to go back to your place and tell you.” She looked away bashfully, trying to hide any blush that was surely rising.

“That’s why I was outside your door, but I forgot my phone so I was planning to just turn around and go home. Fate really wanted us together, didn’t it?” Anne couldn’t help but think of all the coincidences that have happened from the beginning.

“I’m not complaining,” another quick peck, and Catherine was sure she would never get tired of kissing her, “Now come on, we can relax for a bit then I can drive you back.”

Once inside, Anne was curious if Aragon was home because she was still afraid of where they stood especially since Aragon seemed very protective of Catherine. 

“Aragon is in her room, and stop worrying. She doesn’t hate you,” Catherine reassured her. Anne sat down pulling Catherine on top of her. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she held her close taking in everything about the situation.

Catherine melted into her arms, burying her face into the crook of Anne’s neck. They had a lot to discuss but both were very much comfortable just being in each other’s presence at the moment. Catherine mumbled something that Anne didn’t catch, “What was that?”

Pulling back a little, she repeated herself, “You’re beautiful.”

“You should look in the mirror sometime then, gorgeous,” the comment earned a playful kiss and another and another. Soon, they were no longer playful. 

“Get a room, babes,” Aragon shouted at them as she passed through the kitchen. They both felt like school girls caught by their parent. Aragon didn’t say anything when she passed again to go back to her room which was a relief.

“So…” Anne slid her hands, untucking Catherine’s shirt, letting her hands rest gently underneath on the bare sides of her stomach, “Does this mean I can sketch you without feeling like a weirdo?

Catherine swallowed hard, “Um, of course, speaking of sketching me, you dropped this earlier today on the grass,” she got off Anne’s lap and grabbed the paper from her bag handing it back to her.

“I know,” Anne replied as Catherine sat back down on her lap, “I may have been a mess and flustered around you but I still had some game. I dropped that on purpose. I thought maybe it would let you see how much I liked you without me having to actually tell you. Keep it, I drew it for you.” Anne stuffed it into Catherine’s breast pocket. 

Catherine could only grin in response, Anne truly liked her and she managed to keep her promise of not making the first move, “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

When Catherine tried to get up, Anne reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down with a little too much force, however. They both tumbled so they were laying flat across the couch, Catherine catching herself with her arms. It was a very seductive position. Catherine had one leg on each side of Anne, straddling the woman.

“Well, hello,” Anne teased leaning up and capturing Catherine’s lips in hers. It was too late for whatever was about to start so Catherine reluctantly pulled away, “It’s late.”

“It’s barely 10 PM.”

“Do you wanna go to my 8 AM lecture for me?” Catherine teased, standing up. Anne sighed in defeat, knowing she was right, “Good choice, Boleyn.”

“Boleyn? Using last names now? Okay Parr.”

“Oh shush, you’re still my Annie,” Catherine regretted her choice of phrasing. Even though they admitted to liking it each other, they didn’t talk about labels or exclusivity or anything of that nature.

Anne laid to rest any doubts, “And you’re my Cathy.”


	9. Chapter 9

Aragon gave her crap, a lot of crap for it. “I can’t believe I saw you guys making out, I’ll forever be scarred.”

The weekend had come and gone in relatively quick fashion. The happy new pair were itching to see each other again but Anne had a major art project due so she was spending all her free time in the studio. Catherine scoffed, “Oh be quiet, you knew she was with me when I came back inside. You dared to step out of your room.”

“I wasn’t expecting you guys to actually figure your shit out though! I will kill her if she hurts you.”

Catherine rolled her eyes. She knew her friend meant well but she didn’t always need a protector. She felt like she handled the Henry thing okay, “I appreciate it, but don’t work yourself up. We haven’t even talked about what we are yet.” 

Anne Boleyn: meet at the studio in an hour? wanna show you my progress

Shooting back a quick reply, she felt her heart flutter. Anne made her feel special in only the short amount of time they’ve known each other. She was nervous, however. Things seemed too good, too perfect. It didn’t seem real that everything that has happened has actually happened. The timing of her finding out Henry cheated, the involvement of social media, being at the same party, it was almost too many coincidences. It felt like life was setting her up for some big major announcement. Pushing down the worry, she tried to focus on her readings before she would go to meet Anne. 

Anne had stripped down to her sports bra while in the studio, leaving the top of her coveralls hanging around her waist. It had no air conditioning it felt like and became super stuffy. Paint was everywhere. She was never a very clean artist. When an idea struck her, she went all in no matter what. She grabbed a towel off the easel, wiping her hands clean. Her piece was almost done. It just needed a final touch which is why she actually asked Catherine to join her. The work itself didn’t seem to hold much meaning to any person looking at it but Anne felt it was one of her more personalized pieces. 

It was a landscape piece. Anyone would be able to realize that it was a part of campus but it was so much more than that. The door swung upon revealing the one she had been waiting for. 

“Hey Cathy,” she called out. They shared a quick kiss, quick being up for interpretation. 

“How have you got more paint on you than the canvas?” Catherine teased tracing her fingers across all the paint marks on Anne. She wasn’t complaining though because the taller woman looked good. She was questioning the backwards baseball hat, “You do realize your coveralls are mean to protect you from the paint if you wear them correctly?”

Anne stuck her tongue out, “But what’s the fun in that plus I would still get paint on me.” Turning around, she stuck her finger in some leftover blue paint before smearing it across Catherine’s cheek, “See? Paint just gets everywhere.”

Catherine eyes went wide, “Don’t start me, Annie.” She tried to sound serious but it feel flat as Anne kept her stupid smirk on her face. Looking around, she picked up a used brush. 

“Whatcha doing there, bud?” Anne teased backing away, carefully stepping around the clutter on the floor. Catherine swiped the brush through some paint and Anne held up her hands in defeat but she didn’t care. In loopy handwriting, she drew a big C on the middle of her stomach.

“There! I’ve marked what’s mine.”

Anne bit down on her bottom lip, “There’s a lot more fun ways of marking me.” Catherine couldn’t help but bashfully avoid eye contact, “Any ways, what have you been working on?” She kinda forgotten that she came down for a purpose.

“Yes, yes. The assignment was do take a basic landscape and make it not so basic. That was the gist basically. So I present you my painting.”

It was stunning. The strokes were defined with a purpose. 

“Is this where we first bumped into each other?” Catherine questioned staring at the canvas, she saw out of the corner of her eye Anne nod. The painting started with a green hue that slowly transitioned into a blue. It was their favorite colors coming together at the place they met.

“It’s wonderful…” she was in awe by the meaning behind it. She grabbed Anne’s face with her hands and kissed the daylights out of her because words were failing her at the moment. When they pulled apart, Anne saw water forming in the girl’s eyes. She gently wiped away the stray tear that slipped down her face. “I’m sorry, I guess just no one has done anything this thoughtful for me before so it’s a little overwhelming.” 

Anne engulfed her into a bear hug, “Well if you think this is a grand gesture, just you wait,” she wanted to lighten the mood. That got a laugh from Catherine and playful shove. “I do have to ask a favor though, I think it’s still two basic so I was thinking in the middle where the colors first start to transition, we both stamp our thumbprints onto the canvas forming a heart.” 

Catherine never knew how much a softie Anne was until now but she loved it. Love meaning an intense feeling of deep affection, also means a great interest and pleasure in something, or lastly, feel a deep romantic or sexualt attachment to. Catherine wasn’t sure what way she was using the word. 

They finished the piece together and Anne signed it. Anne tossed her a wet towel to wipe the paint mark off her face and fingers. 

“Let me just change and then we can head out,” Anne threw on her sweatshirt before shimming out of the coveralls, leaving her bottom half bare. Raising her hands to fix her hat, the sweatshirt rose up and Catherine’s eyes slid downwards. 

Of course, she was wearing bright red panties. The girl was going to be the death of her, she nibbled on her bottom lip, giving up on trying to control her thoughts. Anne mentally patted herself on the back for the accidental show before slipping on her leggings. 

“So Cleves and Kitty are hanging out tonight at Kitty’s place, if you want to come over. I’ll cook. I’ll just have to shower real fast once we get back.” 

A girl who could cook, Catherine was even more sold. It felt amazing being able to reach out and hold hands without a second thought and the way Anne would stroke her thumb across hers made her heart skip a beat. She snatched the hat from Anne’s head placing it on her own.

“You look good in my clothing.”

“Look better without any,” Catherine hated herself sometimes. Like where the hell did this confidence come from. It was probably because Anne oozed confidence so it just transferred onto her. She felt Anne squeeze her hand twice after the comment. It was a touching signal saying “I agree” and also “We don’t have to cross the bridge yet.” 

Once back at Anne’s apartment, Anne practically went straight to the shower leaving Catherine free to wander the place. It was a simple two-bedroom, any photos were of who she assumed were family. There were a lot of Kat and Anne, Cleves appeared in a few. She knew she probably shouldn’t go into Anne’s room but curiosity killed the cat. The room was decent size, art work hung on the walls, some looked like her own while others were obviously purchased. An art desk sat underneath the window, scattered with incomplete drawings. There was also a normal desk that had a molecule set, a calculator, and notebooks stacked on top. It was a clear indication of Anne’s two major interests. 

“Dog pile,” Anne tackled her onto the bed. The two crashed down in a laughing fit. Her hair was sopping wet and was still in a towel.

“Ah, you’re so wet. Did even run the towel through your hair at all?” Catherine pushed the wet mess away from Anne’s face to try to stop it from dripping onto her. 

“What? You don’t want me wet and in bed?” 

Again with the sexual innuendos, they were becoming much more frequent as they do got closer and closer. Catherine was amazing that the towel had stayed on for this long. Her hands stayed still on her thighs, not daring to move them upwards. She never fully grasped how smooth Anne’s skin was, it was almost like porcelain. 

“Have a good shower?” 

Anne finally crawled off her, heading towards the closest, “Mhm, would have been better with you in it.” Catherine propped herself onto one elbow, chewing her bottom lip as Anne dug through her drawers. Without warning, Anne let the towel drop before sliding on a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

Catherine’s heart physically stopped and she felt lucky that her eyes didn’t pop out of her head. Even though it was only a second or two, she tried to slow her heart. “Don’t objectify, she’s more than a hot person,” was her only thought at the moment. 

“Cuddles?” Anne asked endearingly, laying down. Catherine’s instincts were to lay out her arm and Anne fell into place. She rested her head on Catherine’s chest, letting her arm hang lose around her waist. Catherine’s arm was now underneath Anne’s head so she lightly scratched up and down the girl’s arm, letting her other hand relax under her own head. Anne shifted so her leg was tangled with Catherine’s. 

Anne asked Catherine about her day and weekend, losing focus on accident by listening to her heart beat.

“Didn’t you say something about dinner? Or did you just say that to get me into your bed?” Catherine joked, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. 

“Too comfy, will cook soon. Or get delivery. Not moving,” Anne buried herself deeper into her chest, hand clutching Catherine’s shirt, physically getting as close as possible. She loved how Catherine smelled. It was intoxicating and comforting and homey, all at the same time. She would spend hours in her arms if she could. 

Catherine didn’t complain, she was hungry but Anne looked so peaceful in her arms that she didn’t care. Not long passed before Anne’s breathing became deeper and was completely asleep. Even though it was only 8 PM, Catherine followed suit letting herself relax fully into the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

“Baby, wake up,” Catherine felt a weight shift next to her trailing kisses down her neck. She only grumbled out an incoherent reply, turning into the warm body, “We fell asleep and it’s late.” 

Again, Catherine kept her eyes closed, reaching to grab at Anne, “Stay longer. Don’t want it to be another dream.” Anne pursed her lips, holding back a laugh. Catherine accidentally admitted to having at least one dream with Anne in it. 

“Baby, it’s not a dream,” Anne shivered as Catherine’s cold hands snuck underneath her shirt. Deciding to leave Catherine asleep for the time being, she grabbed her phone off her nightstand and groaned as the time read near midnight. The lights were out in her room meaning Cleves must have shut them off once she saw that the girls were sleeping. Catherine’s phone buzzed on the table and Aragon’s name popped up on the screen. “Hello?” Anne opted to answer it.

“Anne?”

“Yes.”

“Why the hell are you answering Catherine’s phone? Where is she?”

Anne felt Catherine turn away, immediately missed the warmth, “We fell asleep early on accident, she’s still asleep.”

“Ugh I thought she died, okay well talk to you late I guess,” Aragon hung up before Anne could say anything else. 

Catherine stirred soon after, “Annie, what time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

“Crap, Aragon-”

“Already called and talked to,” she reassured, “Um, it’s pretty late. Why don’t you just stay?” Catherine was already falling back asleep so she mumbled out a “yes.” Tossing the comforter over both of them, Anne tried to cuddle into Catherine the same way she did before they fell asleep, but Catherine protested nudging her to face the other way. Anne would have never guessed that Catherine was the big spoon but she wasn’t complaining.

***********

The sun glared through the blinds illuminating the room. Catherine tried to shield her eyes by turning her head even deeper into Anne’s collarbone. Anne was her first thought. Where was she? Was it another dream? Her thoughts were cloudy from the night but as her mind slowly woke up, she vaguely remembered Anne letting her stay but it felt very dreamlike. Kissing the girl’s shoulder, Anne sighed at the touch.

“Morning, babe,” Catherine’s voice was raspy and dry. 

“Hmm, I could wake up to this every day,” Anne whined pushing back into Catherine as much as possible. Their moment was interrupted by a loud grumble, “But apparently my appetite says it’s time to get up.” 

Anne got out of bed and admired the girl in her bed. Her hair sprawled across the pillows, eyes half-closed, her complexation glowing in the natural light. She wondered how she got so lucky. There was a warm understanding relationship between them. They were really crazy about one another even if the words were never said. 

She restrained from crawling back in with her, “Do you want a shirt and a pair of shorts to change it?” Grabbing whatever old t-shirt that was on top and some sleep shorts, she tossed them to the goddess in her bed, “I’m gonna use the bathroom then start breakfast if you want anything.”

Catherine pouted before beckoning Anne to her, “No good morning kiss?” she teased. It was like gravity pulling her across the room back towards the bed. Anne could use a thousand more analogies to describe how she felt this morning, “Morning,” it came out more like a whisper. She bent back Catherine’s head slightly and kissed her, softly at first. Catherine took the lead with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to the sitting girl as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. Letting go, Anne found herself regrouping herself in the bathroom, splashing cold water onto her face.

Her stomach growled again rushing her into the kitchen where she met an intrigued Cleves, “Have a fun night?” She brought the tea she was drinking up to her lips. She knew Anne couldn’t lie, she witnessed her and her girl curled up practically as one. They looked peaceful though. It was hard to tell where one person started and the other ended. Catherine’s hair had fallen partially over Anne’s face and Anne gripped Catherine’s shirt like she was afraid the girl was going to float away in the middle of the night. Grabbing eggs out of the fridge, she cracked a few into a bowl.

“It was-” Anne tried to find a word to describe it but fell short, “good.” It was marvelous, extraordinary, she felt like she could vomit up a thesaurus of words to describe how she felt. 

“Only good?” Catherine badgered from the doorway and Cleves saw that as her cue to leave, “Finally cooking for me like you promised last night?” 

There is a warm understanding relationship between them. They were really crazy about each other even though neither used words to say it. They were in deep without knowing. 

**************

Catherine went home after breakfast and a few more stolen kisses. Aragon gave her a hard time and joked about her making the walk of shame even though there was nothing to be shameful of. Sitting at her desk, she twirled the pen in her fingers. Her professor told her that she needed to write something more meaningful, that her short stories were amazing but they didn’t feel personal. The writing was all about letting others in sometimes. The words should convey an emotion that the author was feeling. 

Letting herself think, she spun around in the chair staring at the ceiling. For a writer, she was at a loss for words. Ideas came up empty. The pages stayed blank as time passed on only her phone ringing caught her attention. It was an unknown number.

“Hello, this is Catherine Parr.”

“Oh hello, great! This is the Young Creators Foundation and we wanted to let you know we received your entry for this year’s award reception. We are pleased to announce that your story has been chosen to be honored as the top student written piece! We will be sending an email with more details but all of us here at the foundation wanted to send you congratulations and hope to meet you in person soon.” 

Catherine hurried out a thank you before the other line went dead. She was stunned. Her entire passion for writing had finally been validated. Tears streamed down her face but a dumb smile stayed. She was in awe. 

“Aragon!” she called out and in mere seconds came bursting through the closed door. Immediately seeing her crying, she engulfed the girl into her arms, “No no no, happy tears. I won.”

She received a confused look from her roommate before clarifying, “I won the Young Creators Foundation award but not even the one I was aiming for.” She submitted the story for the best fictional short story, “It won top student written piece, Aragon! I get to meet with a publisher! And network with top authors in the UK.” 

***********

Anne was cleaning up the dishes that she and Catherine used when her phone went off.

“Hello?”

“Hi is this Anne Boleyn?”

“Yes.”

The call ended with Anne screaming with delight, “Cleves! OMG, I’m crying in the club. My charcoal drawing won for best charcoal work! Holy shit, why do I do chemistry again?”

“Because you said it reminds you of art in the sense that the way chemicals bond are basically their way of creating art and you said you wanted security for a real job,” Cleves deadpanned before showing excitement, “But holy shit, that’s amazing, mate!” 

Catherine and Anne had both finally felt validated in their passions and they didn’t know it yet but they get to celebrate that accomplishment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to send me one-shot ideas on tumblr or comment below any ideas you may want to see


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter and I personally think it's my favorite chapter so far so please enjoy!

The next few weeks passed by in what felt like a whirlwind. Soon after receiving their emails with more information, they learned it was formal attire. Aragon had already started planning the shopping trip before Catherine could even protest and it wasn’t until later that night where Anna and Catherine finally announced to one another of their success. They had it all planned out. Since they both got to take a plus one, it didn’t make sense for them to take each other since they already had tickets so Cleves and Aragon got asked to tag along for the night. Aragon and Cleves hadn’t talked much before but now they were both invested equally in making sure their best friends looked hot. After a full day shopping trip, Anne and Catherine had their outfits but their best friends refused to let them see each other. Catherine scoffed, making fun that it wasn’t prom or a wedding. 

The day finally came and Catherine was bouncing off the walls reading the notable guest list, “Can you believe it? All these authors in one room? I’ve read so many of their books and some were on the judging panel and read mine. It’s absolutely bonkers.” Aragon hushed the girl and motioned for to start getting ready. She opted to keep her hair natural and let it fall around her shoulders. Laying out her outfit, she smiled and was very thankful for a friend like Aragon. Grabbing the white bodysuit, she pulled it on, admiring the deep V and how it was edgy but still appropriate. Slipping into her dark blue pants, she loved the way they hugged her just right and fit like a glove. The final touch was the matching blazer that she left unbuttoned. She opted for a strappy, brown high heel that went well with her nude makeup look. 

Aragon let out a wolf whistle when she finally emerged, “I never knew someone could look so hot yet so professional at the same time.” Catherine blushed at the comment before acknowledging Aragon’s outfit of choice. She looked stunning. She had picked out a gold floor-length gown that just did everything right for her. She easily looked like a queen. 

Hurrying along, Aragon had one last surprise, “I know I haven’t been the nicest to Anne since you guys started your whole thing but I wanted to you know that there are no hard feelings so,” gong into her room, she brought a beautiful bouquet of the finest red roses, “Give these to Anne and you can thank me later.” Catherine fanned her eyes trying to not ruin her makeup. It meant a lot to her for Aragon to basically give her blessing in a weird friendship way. Sharing a quick hug and many thank you’s, they were on the way to pick up the other two. 

Parking out front, they walked into the building which Catherine now had the code for because of how much time she spent over at Anne’s. The last few weeks were nothing less than perfect. The pair created a healthy rhythm of seeing each other and Catherine had even started to spend the night a few times a week, mainly whenever they both lost track of time and it was too late to justify going back to her place. They were both taking things slow, mainly out of fear of ruining what they had. By this time, it had been over a month since their first date that wasn’t really a date that eventually led to their first kiss. From any outside perspective, they were dating but neither had asked to make it official yet. When they went out, they never phrased it as a date even though the night almost ended with a passionate makeout. It was as if they were both tiptoeing the line, afraid of what would happen if they crossed it. 

Knocking on the door, Catherine passed the bouquet back and forth in her hands. She was nervous to say the least. Thankfully, Cleves answered the door, “Woo, you both look amazing.” She, herself, looked great as well. Opting for a more classic look, she had on traditional slim-fit black trousers with a white t-shirt tucked into them, topped with a black suit jacket, “Anne is almost ready or at least I think she is.” As if on cue, Anne’s bedroom door swung open and Catherine’s jaw dropped. 

She was wearing a silk emerald green floor-length dress that had a high slit on one side. Thin straps exposed her shoulders and the sweetheart neckline emphasized her collarbones more than normal. 

“You’re gonna catch flies soon, love,” Aragon teased before disappearing with Cleves to give them privacy. 

“You and your goddamn green,” Catherine was sure her eyes were almost pitch black with lust.

“You and your goddamn blue,” Anne replied, her voice dripping with desire. Anne’s eyes shot down to the bouquet of flowers with reminded Catherine that she was even holding them.

“These are for you, I’m so proud of you and thankful that we get to spend the night celebrating together,” she handed over the flowers and Anne placed a gentle kiss on her lips, making sure not to leave behind any of her lipstick. 

“I have something for you too,” Anne grabbed her purse off the coffee table and pulled out a small box, “and no it’s not a wedding ring.” She placed it into Catherine’s palm, signaling her to open it. Inside was a silver chain with a small cursive B charm attached to it.

“B for Boleyn?”

“No, B for badass, just kidding yes it’s for Boleyn,” Anne nervously quipped, “This past month has been nothing short of amazing with you and I don’t want it to end anytime soon so I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend?”

Catherine was speechless at the gesture. It couldn’t have been more perfect, “Yes, of course, thousand times yes.” For the second time, Catherine had to refrain from letting tears fall but it was pure, unadulterated happiness she was feeling. It was as if her heads were in the clouds all while her feet were on the ground. Everything just felt right. It was like she knew she was lost yet heading in the right direction. She felt safe and comforted and that was all because of Anne. The girl who when she first met was supposed to be hard and cold and ruthless turned out to be the warmest, kindest, and selfless person Catherine had ever met. She won’t say it’s love. She’s scared to say it’s love. She knows it’s something strong. It was a pull between them like magnets, they worked around each other able to keep their distance when needed but others, they were pulled into each other no matter how hard they tried to stay apart. When she woke up to Anne in the mornings, it was the feeling of Christmas morning over and over again. She never was afraid to be her real self around her and Anne was one of the only people that could consistently make her smile even when she was in a bad mood. Maybe, she would call it love. Maybe.

“We’re gonna be late if you two lovebirds don’t get on with it,” Cleves shouted from the kitchen, earning a giggle from the both of them.

“Put this on for me?” Catherine handed back the necklace, turning around. Anne’s hand was shaky but she managed to clasp it for the first time. It hung perfectly around her neck and it was subtle but meaningful. Aragon brought out a vase for the flowers and they were all set. 

It was for sure going to be a night to remember.


	12. Chapter 12

To say the four girls were overwhelmed would be an understatement. The venue was at some five-star resort that none of them could ever afford to stay at. Following the signs through the lobby, a woman who had too much pep in her step stopped them at the door, “Names?” her fake smile could easily be seen through. Anne and Catherine gave their names, confirming that they had plus ones. They were given place cards with their table numbers and they were not surprised that they were not at the same tables, it was too be expected especially since they were being honored for different mediums of creative works.

Once inside, Aragon and Cleves disappeared the second they heard open bar and snack table. The night was set up into two parts; the first half was designated for socializing, drinks, and networking while the second part was when dinner would be served, the keynote speaker would address the audience, and the awards would be announced. 

Catherine grinned when she felt Anne link their hands. She would be so lost without the woman. An introvert at heart, this was not her setting. Socializing with strangers and having to talk about her work was something that she never wanted to do really but with Anne by her side, her nerves were calmed. It also helped that Anne was a chatterbox of a character. They found themselves in a group of other university students who were getting honored.

Anne sensed Catherine tensing next to her as some overly eager sophomore started getting a little too flirtatious during their conversation about oil paintings, “Everything okay, babe?” she asked loud enough for the guy to get a hint before placing a kiss on Catherine’s temple. The guy was in the middle of a story before he stuttered and made an excuse to wander off. 

“Sorry, I’m not usually the jealous type,” Catherine pleaded feeling bad for letting her emotions show through so easily.

“It was cute, plus some girl has been eyeing you from across the room for the last fifteen minutes so,” Anne trailed off, bending down enough for their lips to brush together, “Have I mentioned that is so nice knowing you’re mine?” 

Complete and utter adoration was how someone may describe the look in Anne’s eyes, some would simply just put it as love. Wandering around the room, Catherine left Anne when she ran into one of her favorite artists and they got on a topic that she did not understand. Swiping another drink from the bar, she took a sip for confidence before heading for a group of some of her favorite authors.

“Hello, I’m Catherine Parr. I just wanted to say that you all have inspired me to become the writer I am today,” she introduced herself and was met with polite smiles.

“Oh, Catherine Parr, you are our big winner this evening. Yes, I read your story. Truly amazing and unique,” one of them chirped, a few nodded in agreement.

“I didn’t enjoy your piece at all actually,” an older man spat out, “It was too unique, the writing style didn’t flow, where was the deeper meaning?” Catherine’s heart felt like it was being crushed. She’s had her pieces criticized before by professors and peers but a legitimate author telling her that her writing was good was heartbreaking. 

“Um, I’m sorry you didn’t enjoy my piece, any tips on how it could have been better?”

A woman stepped in, “Charles, leave the poor girl alone. Just because you don’t like 21st-century modern feminism writing doesn’t mean it’s bad. You’re no longer the standard for writing and it’s refreshing to see a story that is not from the male gaze.”

The man who apparently was named Charles threw his hands up in defeat, practically storming off from his colleagues. “I’m Elizabeth,” the woman extended a hand to her.

“I know,” Catherine let slip, “I mean I’ve read your work. It’s wonderful.” The two fell into healthy conversations about writing styles and literary techniques. A hand snaked around her waist, she immediately leaned into the touch knowing it was Anne.

“This must be your girlfriend, I’m assuming,” Elizabeth looked between the pair, “Did she come as your plus one?”

“No, she is actually being honored for her artwork,” Catherine felt like a proud girlfriend being able to say that, “She’s an amazing artist.” 

A voice came over the speakers announcing that dinner was about to start, “Well it was nice meeting you, Catherine, give me an email or call if you want to discuss things more.” Elizabeth handed over a business card, then turned on a heel away from the pair. 

“Didn’t know my girlfriend was so popular,” Anne nudged, “Even got top-selling authors wanting to meet up with her.” 

Catherine rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say, hot stuff, now go find Cleves and your seat. We will talk after this ends.” Heading to her table, Anne plopped down to her best friend, “How drunk are you?”

“Excuse me, Aragon and I only had two each. We actually got along super well so thanks for at least picking a girlfriend with an equally as cool best friend. We also enjoyed watching the two of you interact.”

“What do you mean?”

Cleves withheld from thumping her in the back of the head, “Mate, you guys are either looking at each other with the biggest doe eyes ever like there is not another single soul in a kilometer radius or you’re looking at each other like one of you is gonna shove the other against a wall.”

Anne snorted gathering the attention of some of their tablemates, mouthing a quick sorry, she turned back to Cleves, “You’re ridiculous.” Did she and Catherine really look at each like that? She knew Cleves wasn’t lying but she never realized that Catherine was looking at her like that. 

From across the room, Catherine fiddling with the business card in her hand, “It was crazy, Aragon, I don’t think I even remember what I said.” She was telling her friend about her conversation with Elizabeth and her heart was still racing with anxiety. It only calmed once Anne was next to her again with her hand on her body. Even the slightest of touches brought a world of comfort to her. 

Dinner was served and the keynote speaker was someone from the Parliament who gave a generic speech that was honestly quite boring. Catherine felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out from underneath from the table she noticed it was an Instagram notification from Anne liking another one of her pictures. Catherine shook her head, was she really stalking her Instagram during this banquet? It was soon followed by a text from Anne herself:

Anne Boleyn: Before you say anything that like was on purpose and yes I am stalking your Instagram for the hundredth time. 

Catherine Parr: Get off your phone! Pay attention you goof.

They started naming off the award recipients, showing the pieces of work if possible on the giant screen with the person’s name under it. When Anne’s name got called, Catherine couldn’t help but snapping a pick for accepting her award. Posting it to her Instagram story, she added a caption, “Couldn’t be prouder of my girlfriend *heart eyes emoji*” 

Zoning in and out as the names were read, her attention spiked when she heard the speaker change his tone, “And lastly, we have the pleasure of honoring one special student writer. She had her piece selected by a panel of top authors and writers who not only found her story intriguing and well written but unique and added something new to the literary world so, with that, I am honored to present Miss Catherine Parr the award for best student written piece this year!” A round of applause erupted and Catherine focused on not tripping walking up to the stage, she shook the man’s hand and accepted the small trophy, “And now a few words from your winner.” 

Catherine’s eyes bulged out, no one told her that she was going to have to speak. Moving to the podium, she cleared her throat making eye contact with Aragon who gave her a shy thumbs up. Her eyes moved across the crowd until they found Anne’s. 

Anne.

Her rock.

Her girlfriend.

Her love.

“Thank you, everyone, for being here tonight. When I found out I won this award, I was in utter shock because I felt like I have never had my work validated this much before. I have been writing since I first learned how to hold a pencil it feels like and this makes me have hope that my dreams of becoming an author are actually realistic. Thank you to my best friend for bringing me food when I wouldn’t come out of my room for hours at a time and for being my in-house editor. I know a few of my professors are in the crowd tonight and I wouldn’t be here without them. Thank you for critiquing my writing day in and day out. Lastly, I want to thank my girlfriend who has almost become my muse lately. I love you.”

She loves her.

And she just said it for the first time in front of my bunch of strangers.

Shit.


	13. Chapter 13

Anne choked on her spit. She had to be hearing things, but the look on Cleves’ face confirmed that she wasn’t. She witnessed Catherine scurry off stage with the sound of applause and back to her table. Her thoughts were running free like a train on the loose, barreling down the tracks without any idea where it was going. No one ever loved Anne beside her immediate family she thought. She knew that Cleves and Kitty loved her but it was very platonic and that kind of family-type of love. The love Catherine had for her was something she had no experience in. Her heart started racing, pain shot through her chest, and her breathing quickened. It felt like she was being suffocated. Standing up abruptly, she tried to be as calm as possible as she found the near exit to fresh air. Cleves was not shockingly close behind and followed her out. 

“Hey mate, you need to breathe,” she tried to reassure her, “You can’t let Catherine seeing you freak out like this.” 

Anne’s ears were pounding, but her friend was right if she didn’t control her breathing she would start hyperventilating. Her anxiety fought back though, filling her head with every thought of self-doubt she ever had and they continued to get louder and louder. She didn’t deserve love. She didn’t deserve Catherine. She couldn’t just wait and sit around for things to blow up like they always do. Years of protecting her heart from anyone’s arrow crumbled, leaving it open and free against attacks. Attacks that could shatter it. 

“Can we leave?” she panted out.

“What? No, Catherine drove us, are you crazy?”

“Call an uber, I’ll pay. I don’t care about the price, I just need to get out of here,” her dress seemed like shackles against her body. Her body felt on fire, her heart was going a million times a minute, and nausea surged through her. 

Cleves sat her down on a nearby bench and held her hands in hers, “Anne, everything’s okay. You can’t let the fear of something good getting ruin stop you from pursuing that thing. I have never seen you happier than when you are with Catherine. Even Kat says you are spending more time with her and you’re talking to past school mates from high school again. You two make each other better so I don’t know why you want to run.”

Pulling her hands away, Anne dropped her head into them, “What if I fuck it up?”

“You won’t, you always do everything with 110% effort.”

Anne heaved a forced breath followed by a few more deep ones. It was like a reset for her brain as memories, happy memories, flooded her thoughts. Anne realized something about love. Love was about giving someone the power to destroy the other and trusting the person not to. She trusted Catherine and apparently Catherine trusted her too. Standing slowly, she gripped Cleve’s shoulder for support, “I owe you so much.”

“I know,” she playfully replied, leading them back inside just as the event was wrapping up. Once the speaker announced the conclusion of the event, Anne felt her heart pick up its pace again. Trying to silence it, she wiped her palms on her dress and held her chin up high. Making their way across the room, Anne zoned in on Catherine who was in deep conversation with Aragon.

“Aragon, I can’t confront her. I just told her I loved her in front of a whole audience. I can’t. I can’t.”

“Catherine, just because it wasn’t the ideal time to say it doesn't make it isn’t any less true. Did you word vomit a little? Yes, but was it still very meaningful and coming from the heart? Also yes. Now shut up, because they are coming right now.” 

Anne tried to rehearse what she would say. “Hey congrats, I love you too,” no that was too straightforward. “I know I’ve loved you for a while,” no, no too strong. Before she knew it, the couple was facing each other. 

“Should we grab another drink before we hit the road, Cleves?”

“I think we should, Aragon.”

Left alone, the awkwardness flourished between them. 

“Um, congrats,” smooth, Anne, smooth, “Listen, um-”

“You don’t need to say it back!” Catherine blurted out, “I just mean, um, don’t feel pressured to.” She reached out and took Anne’s hand, “As someone who is supposedly a writer, I’m kinda at a lost for words right now but I do love you and I could probably write poem after poem about you but it still wouldn’t capture my feelings correctly.”

“Cathy, I-,” her throat siezed stopping her from continuing. 

Catherine took her other hand and cupped Anne’s cheek, “It’s okay, babe when you’re ready.” Anne wanted to say it, she really did but fear had won out. She sighed into the touch opting to put her emotions into a single kiss. Her lips brushed Catherine’s. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were in a room filled with professionals, Catherine would have buried her hands deep into the girl’s hair and held her there until they both were left breathless. Foreheads touching, eyes glazed over with lust and love, “I love you,” Catherine carelessly whispered out.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that,” Anne blushed, “Now let’s gather our friends and get out of these stuffy clothes.”

Catherine couldn’t agree more, “At least you three got to drink as much as you want, I had to limit myself to two so I could drive everyone’s asses home.” 

Anne laced their hands together, “How about once we get back, we invite Jane and Kitty over with Aragon and Cleves, we get into some more comfortable clothing, pop open some bottles of wine, and celebrate our success with them?”

She was lucky. It was a perfect plan, “That sounds amazing.” Anne sent out the invite and Jane and Kitty both were thrilled to come over, it was unclear if it was because they actually wanted to hang out or if it was from the offer of free alcohol. 

Anne wouldn’t let go of Catherine’s hand the entire car ride home. She was acting as if she let go, the girl would float away like a balloon. Catherine dropped off Anne and Cleves before heading back to her and Aragon’s place to get changed. 

Kitty was already inside their apartment when Anne opened the door. She knew that giving her cousin a key was a bad idea. 

“Hey Kit, how was your night?” Anne asked ruffling her hair as if she was a child.

“Boring because my cousin didn’t take me to her fancy banquet,” she pouted, “Anything exciting happened?”

Cleves jumped in, “Catherine told Anne she loved her during her acceptance speech, Anne tried to bolt but I stopped her, and now Anne owes me which is always a nice thing to have in the back pocket.” 

Kat looked at her like she wanted her to say more, “If Anne owes, don’t you think you should-”

Cleves bit her lip, she means she knows Anne owes her but dropping the bomb that she was snogging her cousin...not easy. 

“Not now, Kat.” The two resembled Anne and Catherine in their lockdown, staredown and that’s when it clicked for Anne.

“Oh my god! You two? No. What the hell?”

Cleves looked at the floor avoiding any and all eye contact. Kat followed suit, looking anywhere besides Anne. 

“How long? What? When?”

“This isn’t 20 questions, babe,” Cleve retorted which earned her a Boleyn glare, “Well when you and Miss Parr started getting close, Kat and I started hanging out more when you weren’t around…”

“Don’t kill her please, Anne,” Kat pleaded, “I really like her and-”

“Calm down, I’m just processing,” Anne settled down into the nearby chair, humming to herself, “Okay, some clarifications are needed. Are two like dating dating or just snogging each other?”

Cleves and Kat shot a glance between them, “We’re not just snogging but it’s nothing official,” Cleves explained. 

Anne looked at her best friend and her cousin. It was right in front of her the last few weeks but it went unnoticed. She sighed in defeat knowing that it was not her place to veto whatever they had, “Break heart, you’re dead.” Neither girl knew who she was addressing and Anne clarified, “That goes for both of you. I don’t care that you’re my cousin or that you’re my best friend. If either of you hurt the other, I will personally make your life living hell.”


	14. Chapter 14

It had been several days since Anne found out that Kitty and Cleves were dating. She still couldn’t fully wrap her head around it, “It’s so weird, babe, like I didn’t even know that Kitty liked women.”

“You didn’t even know you liked women until recently,” Catherine messed with her. They were spending the day in Anne’s room, trying to finish up the last few assignments they had until the winter holiday. Catherine was perched in her Anne’s bed, editing an email to Elizabeth asking to meet up. She craved the chance to get more tips on improving her writing and she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to talk to a best-seller over a coffee.   
Anne flicked a crumpled ball of paper at the girl.

“Rude,” Catherine retorted under her breath.

“It’s just sickening sometimes like Cleves is basically a lady in waiting and Kit’s her queen. What happened to my badass best friend?” Anne threw her head back against the chair, “I’m not like that am I?”

Catherine rolled off the bed, hugging her girlfriend from behind, wrapping her arms around her chest, “Yes, yes you are but it’s very cute. I do have a question for you.” Anne spun around her chair and pulled the smaller girl into her lap. She still got dizzy when Catherine was so close to her but she tried her best to focus on what was being said.

“Well,” Catherine let her hand trail down Anne’s chest, drumming her fingers along the way, “winter holiday is coming up in two weeks and I was wondering if you had any plans?”

“I was just planning on going home, spend the holidays with my family. We always have a big Christmas Eve celebration, one of my favorite things my family does. Why?” Anne probed trying to get an idea of where she was going with the topic.

Tossing her hair to one side, Catherine put on her best puppy dog eyes, “Well you see, I forgot my mother follows my Instagram and she was very intrigued when she saw that I had a girlfriend and now she is insisting she meets you.” She knew it was a big ask especially Anne hadn’t even said I love you back yet but her mother was very persistent. Meeting the parents was a huge step especially in university relationships because there was really no need to. Anne looked deep in thought which scared her. She squealed when Anne suddenly stood up, instinctively wrapping her legs around her waist. Feeling her back hit the bed, Anne laid her body on top of hers, noses bumping.

“You want me to meet your parents?”

Her eyes reminded Catherine of a forest setting with the different hues of green, not the point at the moment, “Um, yes.” 

Anne teased her, emphasizing every question with a peck on the lips, “You want to take me to your hometown? See your childhood bedroom? Photo albums of baby Catherine? The ability to get all the gossip on you?” She held back a giggle when Catherine’s eyes went wide, “I would love to.”

“Maybe, this was a bad idea,” Catherine squirmed underneath her, obviously joking. She loved the idea of letting Anne in a little more into her life, “So you’ll come home with me just for a few days?”

“Yes, under one condition,” Anne sat up so she was more straddling the writer, “You have to keep your hands off of me in front of your parents.” It was a running joke in their friend group. The two literally had a hand on the other at all times possible. If they were in touching distance, they were. It could be as small as their fingers brushed against her other on the table while studying, it didn’t matter. 

“I think I can manage, now shut up and kiss me, loser.” The next thing she knew, Anne slammed her lips into hers. The wind from her lungs was knocked out of her and before she could even react, Anne pressed her tongue to the seam of her lips. Granting access, Catherine leaned up into the sloppy kiss and could taste the chocolate Anne had just had. She reached her arms up and tangled them in Anne’s hair, not wanting to lose the contact. The need to breathe became a necessity, however, and the instant Catherine pulled away, she arched up into Anne’s chest. She desired the contact of her body on her own. The kiss obliterated every thought either had. For the first time in forever, Catherine didn’t try to search for the right words to describe her feelings. She was solely living in the present, not caring about anything else in the world. Drunk on endorphins, Anne’s only desire was to touch her, to run her hands across her perfectly sculpted body, and cherish her until the sunset. Her soft caresses became more firm, their lips meeting in a rush of passion. The kiss was the beginning with the promise of much more to come. Catherine clawed at the girl’s shirt, pushing it up ever so slightly to expose more skin.

“You can take it off,” Anne said softly. Catherine’s breath caught in her throat when she pulled the shirt over her head. They both felt the line they were toeing. Soon, there would be no turning back but it felt as both had their foot fully down on the gas pedal, neither wanting to stop. Clothes were shed, hands trailed to previously untouched skin, marks were left that would be unseen by others. It was the precise opposite of what either expected. It was slow and patient. It was simple and perfect. The pair laid, breathing heavily next to each other. The comforter hung low around their hips, the air was humid and sweat stuck to them. Anne rested her head on the girl’s bare chest listening to her heartbeat slowly return to a slowed pace. It was probably the longest they ever spent together without talking. They were content laying in silence in each other’s arms.

Catherine kissed Anne’s hairline, tasting the salt from the sweat that had collected. She couldn’t help but admire the perfection next to her. She wanted to trace every scar and mark that showed on the girl’s body, wanting to leave no inch of skin untouched. A wave of calm swept through the room. They both felt like they were walking on air, touches that were once rushed and heavy were now slowed and gentle. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, they didn’t have any clue because, in the moment, time was standing still.

They would have stayed there the rest of the day if they could but several pings on both of their phones later meant they had obligations to attend. Getting dressed took ten times longer than normal as many kisses and touches were stolen. Makeup was reapplied, hair brushed out, foundation applied to necks.

“I love you,” Catherine mumbled against her lips, it hadn’t been the first time those three words had been said. 

Anne brushed some of Catherine’s hair away from her face, “I adore you.” It was their new thing whenever Catherine told Anne she loved her. Anne would use some other variation of the phrase that described her feelings. 

*********

“Do we have to meet Kit and Cleves for this double date?” Anne whined, dragging her feet along towards the restaurant. It had been a day since barriers were broken and they both still felt like they were flying. 

“Yes, because it shows that you are actually okay with it and not just telling them what they want to hear. Now, smile and don’t glare so much. You’ll crease that perfect little face of yours,” Catherine poked at the area between Anne’s eyebrows. 

The couple spotted their friends waiting outside, “Hey guys,” Catherine gave them both a hug, and Anne followed suit. Once getting a table, the conversation flowed. It didn’t seem much of a double date instead it felt like just four friends hanging out. Anne breathed out a sigh of relief when it became clear that the dynamics were still pretty much the same. She had to refrain from rolling her eyes whenever Cleves or Kit did anything remotely coupley. A lot of times, Catherine squeezed her hand underneath the table as a reminder to play nice. 

“Catherine, Anne let slip to me that she’s coming home with you for a few days. How you convince her of that? Have you ever even met someone’s parents?” Cleves received a fry to her face for that comment.

Catherine and Kat shared a laugh over their girls’ bickering, “I didn’t have to convince her, she was more than willing.”

“Yep, I’ll just throw on my charm and be my silly self. No fear,” Anne was slightly lying. She was terrified but with Catherine by her side, she knew that she wouldn’t get killed. Brushing her hair to one side, Cleves and Kat glanced at each other before breaking into giggles.

“You sure you didn’t have to convince her? Or is that hickey from something else?” Cleves added a cheeky wink. Blush was an understatement, Catherine and Anne’s faces were on fire. The perks of dating an author were that she could navigate a conversation in any direction with just a few words.

“Just a show of appreciation because did Anne tell you that she was one of the top students in her organic chemistry class so she gets to spend the weekend in the professor’s lab?” Catherine loved talking about Anne’s achievements probably more than her own. It was mainly because she felt that everyone viewed Anne as a clumsy, chaotic ditz which she was in private and out of school but in school, she had an incredible work ethic and her extroverted personality meant she felt comfortable talking to professors and making connections. 

Anne was quieter than usual throughout dinner. It wasn’t necessarily because anything was wrong. She happened to just be in deep thought. At the beginning of the semester, she was getting drunk every weekend, was a bitch to anyone who tried to befriend her, was content with focusing on her academics, and wanted to keep up her persona in front of others. Now, she sat with three of the closest people to her, smiling ear to ear, genuinely happy. People always talk about contentment but Anne finally felt how it’s supposed to feel.


	15. Chapter 15

Catherine and Aragon tossed popcorn to each other, trying to catch it in their mouths. It was their lazy Saturday afternoon especially since Anne was in the research lab during chemistry things that were out of Catherine’s scope of knowledge. The roommates didn’t really have much homework do to since it was nearing break and they had been proactive with their final assignments. Catherine’s phone rang and Aragon tried to convince her to ignore it, “It’s only Cleves, the girl can let us have roommate bonding.”

Ignoring her wishes, Catherine accepted the call, “Hey, girl, what’s up?” “Oh my god…” “Is she okay?” “Yeah, I’ll head there now.” “Shit.” Aragon was greatly confused by the one-sided conversation but the way Catherine flew off the couch and grabbed her jacket, she knew it was something serious.

“What’s wrong?”

Catherine was flustered looking for her keys, “Anne. She spilled some chemical on her arm that burned her. She’s at the hospital.” Aragon calmly collected the keys that were on the coffee table and place them in the frantic girl’s hand, “Please drive safe.”

“You can come if you want.”

“I know but I know Cleves is already plus you so I don’t want to crowd the room, text me updates.”

Catherine tried to refrain from speeding but she eventually made it there in one piece. She knew her girlfriend was fine but she didn’t know how bad it was or if she was in pain or anything. The nurse at the front desk wrote down Anne’s room number and sent her on her way. 

Anne was propped up on the bed, her right arm wrapped in gauze, “Hey baby,” her face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend.

Catherine’s eyes started to water seeing her love in the hospital gown and hooked up to different machines, “Don’t scare me like this again.” She sniffled, grabbing hold of Anne’s left hand, stroking her thumb across her knuckles.”

“Hey, don’t cry, Cathy,” Anne pouted, “I’m fine, it was an accident and accidents happen, no one died.” 

“Yes, but you could have and-”

Anne lifted their conjoined hands to her lips, placing a kiss on each of Catherine’s knuckles, “It’s just a second-degree burn and honestly I probably didn’t need to go to the hospital. The professor just wanted to make sure though so he drove me here and then waited until Cleves arrived. And I’ve heard chicks dig scars.” 

Catherine laughed. One of the many reasons she loved Anne was because even in tough moments, the girl had a way with humor, “It might make you look a little more badass but just a little bit. Now how did this happen?”

Cleves burst out laughing, “Oh, wait until you hear how this happened.”

“Well, you see-”

“That’s never a good way to start a story,” Catherine interjected.

“Well you see,” Anne began again, “I am a clumsy individual sometimes and one of the dickwads in the lab with us left his bag on the floor which is not allowed mind you. Anyway, I was carrying a beaker full of silver nitrate and tripped over one of the straps and even though I was wearing protective gloves, it spilled up my forearm. Hence why I am here.” 

“That doesn’t sound like your fault?” Catherine was expecting to hear some wild story about how Anne was trying to show off or something of that nature.

“Oh, yeah no. The professor kicked the guy out the second it happened and basically said he was going to get him blacklisted from every lab on campus for such a reckless act. The professor also apologized profusely to me about not seeing the bag earlier. Cool dude, he offered a position there next semester but I turned it down. I told him I wanted to focus on my art.” 

The doctor interrupted to discharge Anne and prescribed some antibiotics to ensure that the burn wouldn’t get infected. Catherine drove the pair back to their place, deciding to just park her car and hang out for a while. 

“Okay, the doctor said to change the gauze every few hours and to reapply the cream every time and-” Catherine was reading through the discharge instructions.

“Mhm, I don’t mind having you as my little in-home nurse,” Anne tried to wrap her arms around Catherine’s neck but winced in pain.

“And keep movement to a minimum.” 

Catherine forced her to sit down and propped her arm up with a pillow underneath, “I know this wasn’t your fault but please be careful when in a lab. If that chemical would have hit your hand, you may have never been able to paint again and I know that is like half your identity.”

Anne shrugged “It’s fine, babe, no harm, no foul. I mean there was harm but like it’ll be healed in no time.”

“Why are you not taking this seriously?” Catherine was going frustrated, “You just burned the shit out of your arm and you’re acting like it’s just a scratch.”

“Because I’m fine. Sure, it hurts and it sucks right now but in the long run, it’s barely a hiccup. Why are you getting upset at me?” Anne was confused. It wasn’t even her fault and she felt like she was being punished. 

“I’m upset because I don’t think you realize that your mistakes and decisions affect me too now.” Catherine wanted Anne to realize the seriousness of the situation instead of just writing it off as a mishap. She got lucky this time but next time, it could be a completely different story.

Throwing her noninjured arm up into the air, Anne didn’t want to argue, “Look, I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful. You’re blowing this out of proportion, Cathy. It’s just a burn.”

“I don’t want to lose you, okay?!” Catherine blurted out, “Seeing you in the hospital just scared me. You just entered my life and I really don’t want you to leave it anytime soon.”

Anne motioned her to join her on the couch and tucked the girl underneath her arm, “I will freely admit that you going all mama bear on me is not something I particularly enjoy but I understand that it is coming from a place of love. But you need to realize that I’ve managed to keep myself alive for the past 20 years and I am a natural clutz so injuries are quite often. I can’t have you freaking out like this though every time something happens.”

Catherine huffed, enjoying the warmth from Anne’s body next to her. She still smelled like a hospital and it made her frown. She missed the way her Anne smelled, “I’m sorry for overreacting, I think things have just been going so well for us that I panicked when something bad happened.”

“Did we just have our first fight?” Anne teased, randomly leaving kisses on top of Catherine’s head. 

“That was not a fight, it was just a little miscommunication,” everything about the situation felt like home to her. The way Anne’s hand subconsciously drew patterns on her exposed shoulder, her own head resting against Anne’s chest, the bickering, “I love you.” 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Anne repeated the words Catherine had used only minutes earlier, “Now tell me our plans for the holidays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter anne finally goes home with catherine...how will things go??


	16. Chapter 16

Catherine couldn’t sleep. It was the night before her and Anne were suppose to drive to her hometown of Brighton. She tossed and turned with anxiety. She was fearful of what her family was going to say and fearful of Anne how would react. They both knew very little about each other’s families just because it wasn’t a common topic for them to discuss. Anne knew that Catherine had an older brother who was already graduated and a younger sister who was in high school. She knew her mom was a stay-at-home mom while her dad was a lawyer for some large corporation. Catherine wouldn’t say she was purposefully hiding details of her life but she didn’t necessarily try to announce them. Her childhood was very different than most, not necessarily in a bad way. Aragon had already gone home for break so she was left in an eerie quiet apartment. She shouldn’t be this nervous yet she was. It was only for a few days and Anne was a great partner so there should be no reason of why her parents shouldn’t like her. Even though her parents were strict, they were quite progressive and she was thankful that her dating a woman wasn’t a major issue. She knew that her mother would interrogate her about grandchildren at some point during the visit which she was not looking forward to. She could only hope that Anne wasn’t as worried as her. 

Anne woke up to her alarm with a certain level of giddiness. She never met anyone’s parents before and she was honestly looking forward to it. It was the extrovert in her and the way she loved to be well liked by adults. Anne couldn’t care less how her peers viewed her but she had a way with adults she felt. Her charm and smile plus her love for both chemistry and art always put her in good rankings with those older than her. She wasn’t an one trick pony. She had packed a few days ago so she just poured herself a tea and waited until Catherine was ready. Only about an hour passed before she got a text from her saying she was heading over.

“You look like shit,” Anne noticed the bags under the girl’s eyes.

Catherine rolled her eyes, “Thanks, babe, morning to you too.” Anne made up for it by handing her a tea in a travel mug and a kiss on the cheek, “And for your information, I slept like shit because I was so nervous about how this was going to go.”

“Come on, Cathy, your parents love you and you love me so by association they have to love me,” Anne had always been the more confident one in their relationship and it brought a certain level of comfort to Catherine knowing that she wasn’t nervous. She could almost use Anne as a crutch if she felt overwhelmed or felt the urge to slip into the background. It was a healthy balance. Catherine had taught Anne the benefits of using oneself for motivation and taking time alone and Anne taught her how to be confident in herself and her work. 

“That’s not a logical argument,” Catherine knew enough about logic through her dad’s work as a lawyer but she couldn’t help but smile when Anne stuck her tongue out at her. They loaded up Catherine’s car and hit the road, aiming to get in around lunch time. Her mother had already planned a lunch at one of her favorite restaurants with her dad and both siblings. Anne had opted for a pastel red sundress with an oversized jean jacket and Catherine wore tan high-waisted trousers with a flowy white top topped with a dark brown leather jacket. 

“Why do you even own that jacket?” Anne quizzed. 

Catherine let out a chuckle, “It was on sale and I was a rebellious freshman in college.”

“You? Rebellious? I would love to hear those stories.”

“Ask my brother about them, he was a senior at Cambridge when we were freshmen,” she replied, “But don’t get too excited, they aren’t very interesting stories.” The reason she called it rebelling tied into her strict childhood. To most kids, it would definitely be something casual but for her, it was new and exciting and pissed off her parents.

Anne wanted to dig a little deeper so she would feel more adequately prepared for who she was meeting, “What should I know about your parents so I can make sure not to make a fool out of myself?” 

“Um, they were strict, very into academics and extracurriculars that they felt would benefit us in the long run hence the reason I know how to play piano and speak French-” 

Anne cut her off, “Vous savez parler français?” You know how to speak French?

“Oui, comment n'avons-nous pas su que nous le parlions tous les deux??” Yes, how did we not know that we both speak it?

They bursted into laughter. They would know each other for almost two months and not realize they both speak the language. They knew each other’s biggest fears and desires, favorite hobbies and movies, career goals, places they wanted to vacation, if they were cats or dogs people, but apparently not what languages they spoke. 

“Tell me more childhood stories of yours,” Anne pleaded but Catherine shook her off.

“You’ll hear several during this trip so you’ll just have to wait,” she gave a sly smile. She wasn’t trying to be secretive but she also didn’t want Anne to view her differently. 

The two hour drive flew by and they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant right before noon. Catherine reached her hand over, turning Anne’s face to her hers, “Okay I love you and I really hope this doesn’t scare you away and I apologize now if my parents ask any invasive questions.”

Anne licked her lips, “Never gonna happen,” they shared a chaste kiss before stepping out of the car. Approaching the restaurant, Catherine quickly spotted her family and took in a deep breath trying to stay calm. Anne slipped her hand in hers and she gripped it for dear life. 

“Hi mom, dad,” she gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek, “Good to see you again, William and Isabel.” She glanced at Anne, she felt like throwing up, “And this is my girlfriend, Anne.” 

It was weird for Catherine to see Anne switch to her people-pleaser self, she knew the smile she wore was fake because it didn’t completely reach her eyes, “Hello Mrs. and Mr. Parr, I’m Anne, it’s amazing to meet everyone.”

“Hello, Anne. Please call us Maud and Thomas, no need for such formalities. I will admit Catherine hasn’t told us much about you so I’m sure we will have plenty to talk about.” Anne felt Maud’s intense stare like she was trying to get a read on her. It was intimidating to a certain degree but Thomas’s stare made her want to cower against a wall. The man was in black dress pants and a clean-pressed white button-up shirt, the jacket he wore looked like it could be worth a million bucks. He was stern and stood tall. Anne swallowed hard, trying to not break a sweat even though it was a decently chilly day. She got relief when Catherine’s brother, William, spoke, “Hello, it’s really nice to meet you. I will say you aren’t exactly who I pictured my younger sister to be with but I’m glad she’s finally getting out of her room.” He extended a hand which she gladly took with a smile. 

Her sister, Isabel, was on her phone and didn’t even bother to look up from it. Catherine scoffed, their parents would have yelled at her if she did that at her age. Perks of being the youngest is parents kinda give up with the rules.

Maud clapped her hands together, “Well our table is ready so let’s head inside.”

Catherine and Anne shared a look, Catherine could tell the confident girl from the morning was breaking slightly. She didn’t blame her, her parents dressed and acted like 18th century monarchs sometimes. 

Anne cursed internally when she found herself sitting directly across from Thomas. Catherine’s hand rested gently on her thigh underneath the table, Anne closed her eyes for half a second to regroup. She was ready for whatever lunch would bring.


	17. Chapter 17

Orders were taken and drinks were served. Anne opted for a glass of wine while Catherine stuck with a lemonade. William seemed to want to start off the interrogation of the new couple in front of him. He wanted to know who Anne was, what her goals were, why Catherine, and anything else he could get, “Catherine hasn’t given us the story of how you two met so I thought it would be best to ask you. I know she doesn’t go out often so I’m curious about how you crossed paths.”

Anne swirled her wine in the glass before placing it back onto the table. She felt like she couldn’t be 100% about how they met because it would be very Gen Z, “She was picking up food for her and Aragon one night and I was walking home when we physically bumped into each other. We started chatting and I asked her to lunch then the rest is history.” She looked at Catherine when she finished who was trying to control the redness in her face, maybe she should have opted for wine so she could at least use the alcohol as an excuse for being flushed. 

William continued to ask questions and Thomas joined in when Anne brought up her major and minor, “That’s lovely. You’re very smart to choose a practical major with your passion on the side. Chemistry will always land you a good job. I wish Catherine would have done it that way, I’m still trying to convince her to go to law school and give up her farfetched dream of being an author,” he looked directly at his daughter, “You would be great at legal writing.”

Catherine knew this was going to happen. Her dad never fully supported her dreams because he didn’t see it as a viable way to make money. He even threatened to not pay her tuition unless she switched it to something more practical. He only stopped when her mother stepped in and defended that she could do whatever she pleased but it came with the cost of foregoing any financial support once she was graduated. She partially blames her brother for her parents’ attitude towards her decision. He was a bioengineering major and now works full-time in a lab doing god knows what. 

“I’m not becoming a lawyer, I like writing fiction. I like the creativity of it,” Catherine retorted. Her dad didn’t even congratulate her when she won her award. She wouldn’t say she had daddy issues but some may view it as that. Anne had a sixth sense when it came to Catherine’s feelings so she placed her hand over top hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Catherine felt her shoulders drop slightly and was thankful that her dad didn’t feel the need to grill Anne about her career choices. She silently thanked her girlfriend for being a STEM major.

“Enough about school and career choices,” Maud finally spoke up, “So you two met basically on accident, when was this? And Catherine, you never told us about what happened with that lovely boy, Henry?” Anne felt her heart sink a little, had Henry also met her parents? 

“Anne and I met about a week before Henry and I broke up-”

Isabel cut her off, looking up from her phone for the first time it felt like, “Oh my god, did you dump Henry for a woman? That is hilarious.”

Maud and Thomas looked appalled which left Catherine scrambling to clarify, “No, Henry and I broke up for a completely, unrelated reason.” She could sense that everyone at the table wanted more details but she didn’t want to just drop the fact that she was cheated on. 

Anne came to her rescue, “Henry has a thing for breaking up with his girlfriends, he’s had six of them now which is absolutely bonkers. He broke up with Catherine with no reason given.” Anne wasn’t going to sit and let Catherine’s parents think the boy was a saint or anything close to it, “I only have asked Catherine to be my girlfriend a little while ago because I wanted her to take all the time she needed to feel ready to move on.”

Everyone must have accepted that answer because the topic was dropped. Catherine was relieved when the food was brought out as conversation turned to a lighter tone. William and Anne swapped stories of their labs which only grew Thomas’s liking of her. She bonded with Maud over crafts and art pieces. It made Catherine smile seeing Anne get along with her family even though she didn’t necessarily get along with her own family. However, it did put doubt her head about if her parents could like her girlfriend more than her. Pushing down the thoughts, she kept the smile on her face. 

“I spilled silver nitrate on my arm and had to go to the hospital. It’s already almost healed honestly but it’ll be decently scarred,” the conversation had shifted to Anne’s wrapped forearm, “Cathy wasn’t very happy with me but it all came from a place of caring,” Anne teased. 

“Cathy?” Maud questioned, “You never let anyone call you that.” 

Anne didn’t know that and she swooned knowing that it was something only she got to call her. Catherine cowered slightly in her seat, “She just, um, called me it the very first time we met and I guess it stuck.”

The check was brought over which prevented any further discussion and Anne thanked the older couple for buying. They agreed to meet back at the house and the pair split from the pack back to their car. 

They witnessed the foursome drive off and were left to their own devices. “That wasn’t too...bad,” Anne awkwardly chuckled out, pulling Catherine into a hug.

Catherine sighed when she was in her arms, “We better get going before they assume we’re doing something we’re not.” 

Anne cocked an eyebrow up with a smug look on her face, “Oh what exactly are we not doing right now?” She lowered her mouth closer to Cathrine’s. When she finally made their lips meet, everything went oddly quiet, like the moment of silence between lightning and thunder. Catherine has to resist the urge for more even though every bone her body aches for it. She pulls away, taking a moment to regather her thoughts. She puts her hands on Anne’s chest, sighing, “I love you and I want you but we really need to go.”

They got back to Catherine’s parents’ house and Anne’s mouth dropped in awe. She felt like she couldn't’ even classify it as a house, it was a fucking mansion, “Babe, you never thought to tell me that you’re loaded?” 

“Oh yeah because I haven’t had bad experiences with people only being friends with me because of my parents’ wealth before or anything,” Catherine sneered and Anne immediately felt terrible. She tried to apologize but Catherine hushed her, “I know you didn’t mean it like that, it’s just a sensitive topic with me hence why I never told you.”

It was true that her house was a mansion. Her dad had three cars for absolutely no reason, more bedrooms than members of their immediate family, and her mom constantly used her time to redecorate even though there was no need. Throughout primary and secondary school, she never brought friends over because whenever she did, all they wanted to was constantly come over and word would spread throughout the kids who would all of the sudden try to befriend her. She thinks that is why she became as introverted as she did. She quickly realized that she didn’t need a large group of friends to be successful or be content in life. She found happiness in writing even at a young age. 

“Hey, you alright? You zoned out,” Anne concernedly touched her arm snapping her back to reality.

“Yeah, sorry. Being home is just a little stressful for me but I’m glad to have you here with me.” Catherine truly meant that. Usually, when she went home, she had to deal with condescending comments from both her brother and father. Her mom only speaking up for her when she wanted to change the topic but with Anne, it was a new focus they could keep their attention on. Plus it seemed that Anne had already made a good impression on them.

Anne hurried around the front of the car and opened Catherine’s door for her, “Well I’ll do everything in my power to keep you happy during this trip.”

“You don’t have to try, you just always do.”


	18. Chapter 18

The inside of the house was just as meticulous as the outside and Anne tried not to gawk much as they made their way to Catherine’s old room. It was basically exactly what Anne had imagined a high school Catherine would have her room like. The walls were solid white with the only wall decor being plaques and certificates that must have been awards she had won. A solid wood desk sat flushed against the wall, it was cleared completely, only a few loose pens on its surface.

“It’s more of a guest room now,” Catherine stated dropping her suitcase in the corner of the room, “I also think I got my dad’s taste of decorating in the sense of less is more.”

Kicking off her shoes, Anne flopped down onto the extremely soft, queen-sized bed. It literally felt like she was laying on a cloud and she couldn’t help but moan with delight, “I’m so tired and it’s only like 2 PM. What else do we have planned today?”

Catherine laid on her stomach next to her, “We don’t really have anything, I think my brother and his girlfriend wanted to take us out to a bar tonight but we could bail if you wanted to.”

“Drinking not at some nasty house? I’m so in plus I’m determined to know your brother down a peg or two,” Anne turned on her side, running her hand underneath Catherine’s shirt to lightly leave scratches across her back. Catherine relished in the touch urging Anne to shift to straddling on top of the girl. She worked her hands deeper into her skin, massaging out the knots of tension, and Catherine groaned in pleasure, “How am I so lucky?” She let Anne continue on for several minutes before wiggling underneath her indicating that she wanted to flip over. Anne lifted her weight so Catherine could turn to face her. Catherine smirked, she craved the taste of her lips and had a desire to be a little scandalous. Anne must have read her face as her lips soon formed into a smirk that matched hers.

A knock came on the door and before either of them could answer, the door cracked open, “Hey mom was wondering- WOAH,” Isabel shielded her eyes and fake gagged seeing the pair in a compromising position, “Disgusting, gross, ugh.”

Catherine threw a pillow at her younger sister, “Shut up, we’re both fully clothed and don’t act like I haven’t caught you and your boyfriend of the month in similar positions before.” Anne held back a laugh but enjoyed hearing Catherine be a little snide and short to her sister, it was kinda attractive to see the usually quiet woman snap at someone. It also made her smile knowing that Catherine had just used the same word choice she used when they first met.

“Mom was wondering if you and Anne wanted to help decorate the living room for Christmas.”

“Tell her that we’re gonna rest since we are going out with William and Alice tonight.”

Once the younger sibling was gone, Anne snuggled into Catherine’s side yawning, “Nap time?”

Anne’s arms wrapped right around her brought a peace she never known before, a calming of the storms in her heart. In her embrace, Catherine starts to believe that there is nothing out there to fear, that all there is is sunshine, beautiful trees, and her Anne.

************

A quick nap followed by a not too awkward dinner led them into nightfall. William had picked some boujee club in downtown Brighton for them to go to which meant they had to dress up at least a little bit. Anne didn’t complain because seeing Catherine in a cuffed short-sleeve button-up was a sight for sore eyes.

They took a short Uber ride to the club, spotting William and Alice outside. Catherine and Alice shared a brief hug since she’s known Alice that past two years roughly. She and William had met during their senior year at Cambridge through their lab and it’s been perfect ever since. She was adored by their parents but Catherine believed Anne may give her a run for her money. Once inside, William went straight to the bar to get a round of shots for the table leaving the three girls to chat.

“Catherine, how is that full-length novel going? You should almost be done with it, shouldn’t you? You started that thing literally during your freshman year,” Alice seemed nice and Anne was intrigued because she didn’t know Catherine had started a novel.

She shrugged it off, “I’m still working on it. As my writing improves, I constantly keep going back and rewriting parts and changing the plotline. I’m hoping that after the break, I can talk to Elizabeth and see if she has any tips on pitching it an actual publisher.”

Anne quickly learned that Alice was also a bioengineer major and worked at a start-up, she had published research that Anne didn’t really care to discuss at a club. Once William got back, they cheered to the night. Catherine kept one arm around Anne’s waist at the table and as the drinks continue to flow, the more the two melted into one.

“Come dance with me,” Catherine murmured into Anne’s ear, the darkness of the club hid the desire behind her eyes. She noticed William watching their interaction and she resisted the urge to flip him off. Even after all these years, he still tried to protect her and felt like he had some brotherly control over her. Anne quickly agreed and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, Alice even got William to join all of them on the dance floor.

In the club, the good vibes flowed through the air. There was love in the air, mix with sweat and hunger. Catherine weaved through the guys and girls like a pro, she was thriving off the liquid courage and Anne’s hand in hers spurred her on. In the dark, she could only see Anne’s red lips and mischievous eyes. Her hips swayed to the music in perfect rhythm. Catherine couldn’t stop herself from digging her fingers into her hip bones, closing any distance between them. She didn’t care if her brother saw her or what he thought, she felt like it was just her and Anne in the room. Hearts pounded, sweat dripped between them, music blared through their ears drowning out any attempt of conversation.

Anne dipped her head down, her lips brushing against Catherine’s ear, “I need to pee.” Before Catherine had the chance to reply, Anne was pulling her off the dance floor and towards the dark hallway that led to the restroom. Stumbling along, Anne pushed her against the dirty wall, “You’re beautiful.”

“And you’re drunk,” Catherine pointed out, she was tipsy but Anne must be a lighter weight than she thought. She felt uneasy not because of the alcohol but because of the way Anne’s eyes were almost pitch black, her hair tossed to one side leaving her neck exposed which was so tempting.

“Let’s get out of here,” it was just loud enough for her to hear but she could interpret its meaning clearly.

Catherine debated internally. Her brother would kill her if she bailed on their night out but the way Anne was looking at her was almost impossible to resist, “Let’s go.”

They left arm in arm, wobbling down the lamp-lit alley to hail a cab. Both not caring that an Uber would probably be cheaper. Catherine stumbled over the concrete but thankfully Anne caught her and they both burst out laughing. Their lips met in an awkward dance, teeth clashed, and lipstick was smudged. Pulling back, Anne tilted her head with the dumbest smile on her face, “I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you, Cathy Parr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there has been a lot of fluff in this and very little angst...next chapter might spice things up a bit ;)


	19. Chapter 19

It’s a special type of feeling when someone wakes up in another in which they both love each other. Love is something that can’t necessarily be characterized by words. It is scary. It is like giving someone a map with all the flaws and imperfections one has and trusting them not to abuse that power, not to turn around and attack that person’s deepest insecurities, or use it to hurt them in any way. It’s charging straight towards the thing most people are scared of the most which is commitment. When people are young and in love is when it is the most dangerous. Deciphering between true feelings versus hot flashes of infatuation can cause disparities in the relationship. Love is not something that should be tossed around without a care. It can build sandcastles on the beach only to have it get washed away.

The night was a blur, a common occurrence when alcohol is involved. A memory stayed crystal clear in Catherine’s mind, however. The way she and Anne kissed the night away after she said the three words. Every touch was heightened and it made her want to savor every moment even more than the last. As the sun shined through the cracks, Catherine desperately tried to ignore it, she didn’t want the moment to end. The way Anne’s hair contrasted against the white pillows made her look like a queen in every way.

“I feel you staring,” Anne murmured without even opening her eyes.

“It’s hard not to,” Catherine’s voice was rough and dry, another consequence of alcohol, “I love you.”

Anne’s lips broke into a smile, “Stop talking, it’s too early,” she grabbed Catherine by her shirt pulling her back into her but a knock followed by the mention of breakfast stopped wherever they were heading.

They both made themselves presentable and heading to the kitchen where William sat with a coffee, “Oh morning, the dear sister who bailed on me last night without even a proper goodbye.”

Maud gasped, “Catherine Parr, you did not do that to your brother.”

Catherine groaned and quickly came up with an excuse that was better than leaving to go shag her girlfriend, “I wasn’t feeling well so Anne thought it was best we go home. I’m sorry we didn’t say goodbye, I didn’t want to throw up on the dance floor.”

William rolled his eyes, he wasn’t blind. He knew exactly why the pair had left but kept it to himself. He tipped his mug towards her, “Apology accepted.”

Anne’s head pounded under the bright lights of the room, “I need a tea,” she muttered to no one in particular. A party girl is always a party girl at heart no matter how much she matures. She hadn’t realized how much her alcohol tolerance had dropped since she met Catherine. There were no more ragers and binges, any drinking was always mild and more to unwind than anything. Last night hit her hard. She was thankful that she wasn’t the one potentially puking on the floor.

“I’m sorry you didn’t feel well last night but it seems you’re feeling much better, Cathy,” Anne squeezed her arm, and Catherine was thankful that Anne was willing to collaborate her lie. Maud questioned them about their plans before Thomas made an entrance, “I actually was hoping to have some father-daughter time this morning. Catherine, mind joining me in my study for a coffee and a chat?” Catherine knew that the question was solely rhetorical, she had no option. She gave Anne a quick kiss and warned William not to grill the girl too much while she was gone. Anne reassured her that she would be content with helping Maud prepare breakfast, sending her on her way.

Once inside the study, Thomas closed the door and sat behind his ungodly large desk.

“If this has to do at all about Anne, I-”

“It’s not,” Thomas assured, “I actually think she’s a lovely girl, very intelligent, has clear passions and commitment, a people pleaser. I don’t think you could have faired much better, to be honest. But no, this conversation is more about you. You see, William let slip to me yesterday that you have been working on a full-length novel.”

Catherine held her breath, she had no idea where this conversation was heading.

“I was quite impressed by that, that is something that takes a lot of commitment,” Catherine rolled her eyes at the statement. Her dad had a huge thing for commitment and it was brought up frequently in their household, “So I am here to make some sort of deal actually.”

He grabbed his checkbook from one of the desk drawers, “I am going to pay for you to hire a publisher. It will be a blank check so you can just insert whatever amount is necessary. You don’t have to do this now but whenever you have finalized the novel.”

Catherine sensed a but.

“But, it comes with conditions. You have to apply to law school and if your book breaks into the charts and sells well then you can drop out but only if that happens.”

It was a risk and she knew her dad was only offering it because he truly believed that her book wouldn’t sell well forcing her to become a lawyer. It was a dumb deal to make. She could save up the funds herself for a publisher, she was in no hurry but the desire to prove her father wrong was too desirable, “You got a deal.” She stuck out her hand which her father firmly took, “It’s a deal.”

They joined the rest back at the table and Anne scrunched her eyebrows at her. Mouthing “later”, Catherine started to fill her plate with food. It seemed surreal. She was next to a girl that loved her and had a blank check in her pocket that would make her dreams come true.

The day dragged on and Catherine sat in awe watching Anne and Isabel learn Tik Tok dances together. Isabel started to warm up with Anne when Anne referenced one of her favorite series and then they just hit it off. Catherine wasn’t shocked because they were very similar in certain ways. Isabel was a queen B type at her high school and she only assumed Anne was too. They both enjoyed staying up to date with the biggest trends at the moment and intimidating people who got too close. Catherine only hoped that Isabel was like Anne in the sense that she would eventually remove the hard exterior she presented and become a true softie. A girl could dream, right?

Anne eventually got tired and found her spot in Catherine’s lap. The rest of the family was doing their own things leaving the two in the living room, “I think Isabel is the cooler sibling.”

Catherine flicked her arm, “Rude. Last night was fun though.”

“Mhm hm,” it was barely audible as her lips slowly moved across Catherine’s jawline.

It was a very innocent gesture but Catherine’s heart pounded, “I love you.”

“You’re truly amazing.”

Catherine tilted her head in slight confusion, she realized that Anne hadn’t said it back the entire day yet. She didn’t read too much into it because it was true that it can be overused but she desperately desired to hear it again, “I love you,” she repeated.

“I know you do, babe,” Anne joked placing a cheeky kiss on her nose.

“Aren’t you going to say it back?”

This caught Anne’s attention, “Um do you want me to?”

“What? You said it last night so I just assumed that-”

Anne’s eyes went wide and Catherine put two and two together, “You don’t remember…” Her mind was going blank and she felt passing out. Anne didn’t remember saying it, she had been too drunk. She didn’t remember the number of times the words spilled from her mouth as they laid in bed together. She felt the prick of tears, she had spent the entire morning in the bliss of happiness thinking that they were both in love.

“Cathy…” Anne pleaded moving so she was standing, “I’m sorry.”

“Is it not true then? You don’t love me?” Catherine tried to keep her breathing calm but it was getting harder as every second passed.

Anne wanted to just blurt out the words but she couldn’t. It was like a curse had been placed over her, “I do.”

“Then say it,” she spat back, it came out harsher than intended but she was hurt.

The night felt perfect and she felt like their relationship was moving forward. Crossing into something very real and long-lasting but now, the illusion had faded. Anne lied. She didn’t love her.

Anne stuttered but the words couldn’t form, “I-”

“Don’t. Just don’t,” Catherine moved from the chair, grabbing her keys off the counter, “Make up a lie to my family about where I went. It seems like you’re pretty good at doing that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh...


	20. Chapter 20

The door slammed behind Catherine, her eyes stung and her heart ached. She didn’t mean to but her wheels squealed as she pulled out of the driveway in a hurry. She prayed her parents didn’t hear as it would be a dead giveaway that she was upset.

Heartbreak was the tightness in her chest, it made breathing feel like razor blades moving through her. Taking a few turns, she came upon the secluded beach that she used to go as a child whenever she was upset. Catherine parked the car before sitting on the sand, digging her feet in. Her breakfast tried to fight its way back up her throat but she managed to keep it down.

She just didn’t understand. People always say that drunk actions are sober thoughts so how could Anne say I love you then turn around the next day and refuse to say it. The entire time they had been together, girlfriends or not, Catherine assumed that Anne loved her and just wasn’t emotionally ready to say it but now, she doesn’t know what to believe. It is hard to take back words, once they are spoken, they are out in the open. The tears by now streamed at a steady pace down her face, she huffed out a heavy sigh. She needed a friend, one in particular. She grabbed her phone.

Heartbreak happens again. Her lock screen stared back at her. It was a photo of her and Anne cuddling on the couch, Cleves had taken the photo without their knowledge. Her stomach lurched with nausea. She felt sick to her stomach looking at the photo, they both were so happy yet apparently not in love. Finding the strength, she moved past the photo.

The other line rang and rang, “Hello.”

“Aragon…” her voice was small and frail.

“Love, what’s wrong.”

Catherine closed her eyes, she sniffled trying to stay enough together to recall the story, “She doesn’t love me, she said it then took it back and she didn’t even try to stop me from walking out. She just let me go.”

***********

Anne was in shock as Catherine headed to the door. She wanted to stop the girl but by the time her heart and mind were on the same page, the door slammed. She felt unable to move, incapacitating grief surged through her. She heard footsteps approaching and quickly pulled herself together. Isabel came into view with concerned eyes, “Is everything okay? Where did Catherine go?”

Turning away so the girl couldn’t see the sadness in her eyes, Anne lied through her teeth, “Oh, apparently the author she was supposed to meet with bailed so she’s just upset, I told her to take some alone time.” With that, she headed to Catherine’s room and paced trying to think of how to fix what she did. She was fearful that Catherine wouldn’t care to listen to her explain, not that she even had a good explanation. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she fell on “Cathy Parr.” Her finger hovered over the call button but ultimately she locked her phone. She knew that she needed space and she couldn’t push her way in. Everything was too fresh and Anne technically lied even though she truly did love the girl, she just couldn’t say it sober. It sucked. She wished she could just scream it from the rooftops.

She considered her options, she was only supposed to be in Brighton for another two days before taking the train up north to her hometown. Always known for her rash decisions, Anne made another one. She called the train company, switched her ticket, and in the next hour, her bag was packed and an Uber was on its way to take her to the station. She knew she couldn’t just leave without any explanation to Maud and Thomas so she stopped in the kitchen and quickly explained that there was a family emergency. It also explained the redness in her eyes and the clear evidence that she had been crying. However, it wasn’t until she sat in her seat on the train where the tears really spilled over. She tried to keep quiet but a few strangers glanced at her as she sniffled.

She wasn’t even surprised that this happened. She always fucked up whenever she had something good. It was her special talent it seemed like. Catherine had been nothing but perfect to her yet Anne shattered her heart. It was on accident, yes, but she abused the power she had over her. As time passed, she thought of just giving up. Deleting her number, blocking her on Instagram, just pretend that the last few months didn’t happen. It was the easy way out. It meant she didn’t have to confront any of her flaws or problems.

Her phone ringing scared her and she simultaneously prayed that it was and wasn’t Catherine. It happened to be Cleves calling. She sent it to voicemail, too sad to talk but Cleves immediately called back so she picked up, “What?”

“What the hell, are you a dumbass?”

“Excuse me,” Anne was caught off guard by the question, “Look I’m not doing well, I’m on a train-”

“Yeah, I know you’re not doing well. Aragon just called me because Catherine called her crying because apparently you broke her heart! Also, wait, you’re on a train? Please don’t tell me you left.”

Anne winced, “I left…”

She could hear Cleves curse several times under her breath, “That is not how you solve this! Catherine is going to think you truly don’t love her and that you’ve just given up. You love her and don’t even deny it! Why are you making this so much more complicated than it has to be? All you need to do is apologize and tell her that you love her. Jesus Christ.”

Anne didn’t want to hear it anymore, she didn’t want to be reminded of her fuck ups, so she just hung up without thinking. Cleves redialed her but she shut off her phone completely. She didn’t want to hear from anyone at the moment. She also knew Kitty would be calling her because Cleves would tell her and she didn’t need Kitty to know how much more of a disappointment she already was.

*********

Catherine bawled to Aragon until there were no tears left to cry. Over an hour had passed and Aragon had convinced her to go hear Anne out. She admitted that she was in the wrong for storming out without an explanation. It just hurt too much at the moment to even see her face. She had to face her though. She was still the girl she loved. Picking herself up, she got back into the car and headed back to her house.

She pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath. She couldn’t just fall back into her arms, she deserved an explanation. The house was quiet when she entered but that wasn’t unusual. The living room was empty which she figured meant Anne was in her room. The door was shut so she gently knocked but no response came. She threw her shoulders back and finally muscled up the strength to open the door. It slowly cracked open and inside was no one. Looking around, she saw that Anne’s suitcase was gone. Heartbreak happens again.

Anne had left, it was clear, left without a goodbye. She ran. She ran without looking back, ran from her consequences. Catherine felt like it confirmed her biggest fears that Anne didn’t love her.

Maud appeared behind her, “Oh did Anne not tell you? She had a family emergency so she had to go.” Catherine had no emotions left to show, she only nodded and Maud left her to be. The sadness changed to anger. She felt like she should never let a single person have this much power over her. She was tired of being used for her big heart, she was tired of people treating her like she was nothing. She was independent and strong. Digging into her pocket, she grabbed her father’s check and tore it straight it half. It was a dog eat dog world and she was prepared to face it alone with no one’s assistance.


	21. Chapter 21

Anne had texted her mom that she was coming up earlier than expected so she wasn’t surprised that the older woman was waiting for her when she got off the train. Margaret engulfed her daughter with open arms, “It’s been so long.”

“It’s been like four months,” she sighed, feeling very conflicted. She loved seeing her mom again but her heart still hurt, “Dad didn’t want to come?”

Margaret ushered her into the car, “He had a shift but he will be very excited to see you when he gets home.” Her father was a firefighter and her mom was a nurse. Because of the irregular work schedules, Anne spent many nights as a kid alone which led to her being very independent.

She had an older sister, Mary, but she was eight years older so she was out of the house even before Anne was in secondary school. That is why she and Kitty got so close. Kitty’s family lived in the same town so she and Anne would hang out after school and on weekends when both of their parents were busy. Anne continued to stare blankly out the car window as the scenery passed by.

Not shockingly, her mom caught on, “What’s wrong, hunny?”

Anne hadn’t told her parents about Catherine. Not because she was hiding it, she knew her parents would be thrilled to hear that she was dating someone as amazing as her. The reason because she had the feeling she would do something to mess up and she didn’t want to explain to them why they broke up. Yet, she sat contemplating.

“It’s about that girl, isn’t it?” Margaret questioned, “Kitty let it slip when she was over a few days ago since my own daughter wouldn’t tell me that the reason she was coming a few days late back home was that she had a girlfriend.” Anne hated how Kitty couldn’t keep a secret sometime but this time she wasn’t actually that upset.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she knew her mom would be upset with how she handled things and she didn’t need that talk at the moment. Instead, her mom just rested a hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze, letting the conversation drop.

Once back at the house, Anne put her bags in her room and laid down to take a nap but that wish was cut short. Her door flung open and she was met with a visibly angry Cleves with Kat close behind, “You fucking idiot.” Anne had completely forgotten that Cleves went home with Kat instead of going home herself.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Anne groaned, “if you’re here to yell at me, just don’t.”

“I’m not here to yell at you. I am here to convince you to call Catherine and apologize and get your relationship back on track.”

Kat grabbed Cleves’ arm, “Babe, she’s heartbroken right now. Let her just take the rest of the day to regroup and we can talk about tomorrow.” Anne was one of her best friends in the entire world so she hated seeing her so sad, “How bout we order pizza and ice cream and just have a nice night?”

“Thanks, Kitty, but I really just want to hole up in my dark room and not think about the past few hours,” Anne saw the hurt flash in Kat’s eyes. She felt bad, the girl was only trying to help but she really just wasn’t in the mood. Cleves threw her hands up in frustration, “Fine, but tomorrow we talk.”

Anne sat aimlessly scrolling through her phone for several hours, her mom offered her food but she had no appetite. The thing that hurt most was the fact that they both caused the pain. Catherine storming out, Anne lying, it was like they both stabbed a dagger into each other’s heart at the same time. They were both to blame in their own ways.

Sleep eventually fell over her and she only hoped to wake up with a text or call from Catherine but that didn’t happen. She considered texting her but she couldn’t find the words. Motivating to get out of bed, she made her way to the kitchen to see her dad cooking his signature breakfast.

“Daddy,” Anne’s face lit up. She would forever be a daddy’s girl and she practically jumped into his arms.

“Hello princess,” George was a tall, built man. He was a very stereotypical firefighter even in his older age.

For the first time in 24 hours, Anne had a genuine smile on her face. She didn’t have the perfect childhood and there were things that caused her pain but her dad was always a bright star.

“So does my lovely daughter want to tell me why she is home early and not spending more time with this girlfriend of hers?”

Were they even still girlfriends? Anne thought but quickly diminished it. They hadn’t broken up, it was just a fight, “Um some things happened.” Her dad motioned for her to continue, “When did you know you loved mom?”

It was an out of the blue question but her dad let out a heavy sigh, “The first sign was that I always wanted to be with her. I felt brighter and happier when we were together. I wanted to make her as happy as possible because when she was happy, I was happy. I think I knew I loved her within our first date but obviously that is way too early to actually know. So I waited until our second date to tell her,” he joked.

“And I was so shocked that I just kept quiet. Thankfully, he understood and let me figure it out on my own but by the time we were on our fifth date, I was head over heels for him and I told him. It felt just so right that any fear was squashed by much happier feelings,” Margaret continued the story, grabbing a piece of bacon off the counter. Her dad gave her a quick kiss before scolding her for taking food before everything was done. Anne yearned for what they had. 

“If you love her, tell her, Bo Bo,” George expressed to her. Anne smiled at the use of her childhood nickname but it quickly faded when she thought of the consequences.

“I don’t think she will believe me now. I think I’ve blown it.” She assumed Catherine would think she was only saying it because that’s what she knew Catherine wanted to hear. She sat on the counter, earning a scold from her mother, which she ignored, “She could apologize first, she was the one who didn’t let me explain.”

Both of her parents now looked at her, “Hunny,” her mom started, “from what Kitty told me, you broke the trust you two built so it’s your responsibility to fix it. You also now have to explain why you fled instead of staying and talking.”

No more than a few seconds later, Anne’s phone started ringing and her heart raced. She slowly looked the name and cringed when she saw it was from Aragon, “I need to take this.”

Moving back to her bedroom, she accepted the call, prepared to get screamed at, “Aragon, I’m sorry-”

“You hurt my best friend and I am very upset but I don’t need to hear your apology. Look, Catherine told me what happened and I know you love her and you’re just being stupid so what you are going to do is call her and tell her that so my best friend stops crying constantly because she thinks the girl she loves doesn’t love her back.”

“It’s not that simple-”

“It literally is that simple.”

Anne felt frustrated, “No, it really isn’t. I have loved four people for most of my life, my parents, my sister, and Kitty. I don’t know how to love someone who isn’t blood-related to me. I don’t know how to be emotional and let people in. I love Catherine, I can say that to you and to Cleves and to anyone besides her. If she knows I love her and then I fuck up, I will cause her so much pain and I can’t do that.”

She heard Aragon groan, “No offense, mate, you already hurt her. She’s hurt bad right now but you can still fix it. Stop worrying about the future and focus on the present.”

Stop worrying about the future and focus on the present. That sentence stuck to Anne like glue. She was right, there was no reason to not just full send it. She couldn’t fear Catherine breaking her heart or she hurting Catherine or anything like that, “You’re right.”

“Wait what?”

“I said you were right.”

“Oh I know, I heard you the first time but I wanted to hear it again now go get your girl, please, and thanks.”

That was the best thing about friends. Even when someone was being a complete idiot, they had people in their lives to pick them back up and get them back on the right track. Anne was going to tell Catherine she loved her, that she was in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i start writing one-shots? send me prompts on tumblr


	22. Chapter 22

Anne didn’t mean to let almost a week pass without contacting Catherine. She had every intention of fixing the mess she made but every time she picked her phone, she panicked and couldn’t follow through with it. She didn’t want to text her because that felt like a cheap way out and now it was the day before Christmas Eve. There was no time to even think about calling Catherine. Her mom had assigned her a hundred tasks to get done before their big Christmas Eve bash. She appreciated the busyness though because it meant she couldn’t think about her feelings.

Aragon and Cleves had given up harassing her about the topic over the last few days. She didn’t know if this meant that they finally realized that pushing her wasn’t going to change anything or if Catherine had told Aragon that she had moved on. It was those types of thoughts that Anne pushed down. She knew every day she waited just increased the chances that Catherine would accept the circumstance and get over her. Cleves backed down after Anne told her that she was planning to tell Catherine the truth about her feelings but she didn’t know that Anne had yet to do it.

Now since it was practically the holidays, Anne thought Catherine would be too busy to hear her out so pushed off the call until after Christmas. She was determined to do it then, no matter what. Finally stopping at the last store on her list, Anne had managed to get everything for the party. It was easily one of her favorite days of the year.

Once back home, it was pure chaos. Her mom was cooking and baking away, her dad was away at work which meant Kat and Cleves were stuck doing the decorations. The way Cleves looked at her made her raise an eyebrow. The look was like she was holding a secret and it confused her. Before she could ask about it, her mom called her to the kitchen to assist.

“She’s gonna kill you and Aragon,” Kat whispered.

Cleves shook her head, “No, she won’t. She’s a dumbass and she would have lost her girl if it wasn’t for us.”

Don’t tell Anne, but Cleves knew Anne wouldn’t actually call Catherine. In the last three years that she has known the girl, she had some of the worst phone anxiety let alone being able to call someone and convince their love to them. Working in secret, Cleves told Aragon that Anne had admitted to loving Catherine, and Aragon took over and reported that to Catherine. Catherine didn’t believe Aragon at first but she quickly realized that Aragon wouldn’t lie to benefit Anne. Aragon had no reason to want Catherine to keep Anne around so it was obvious that it was the truth. A few more calls, a lot of playing telephone, and the plan was in place.

This was why having good friends is sometimes essential because even when the two people are being dumb and rash, there are third party interests that can work to keep everything together.

Anne felt covered in flour by the time her mom sent her away. The sun was beginning to set and she let out a long sigh. The nighttime was her least favorite part of the day because there was nothing to distract her from her feelings and thoughts. It was the time of day where she missed Catherine the most, she missed her always but it was most apparent when the darkness took over.

Cleves and Kitty left shortly after dinner even though Anne invited them to hang out longer. They both used the excuse of being too tired and needing to prepare for the next day. Her mom was off to bed as she had an early morning shift before the festivities could begin leaving her in an eerily quiet household. She knew her dad was supposed to get home sometime soonish but a firefighter’s schedule was always determined by the fires happening at the moment.

She jumped off the couch in fear when a knock came to the door. Knowing she couldn’t wake her mom, she grabbed a golf club from her dad’s bag before approaching the door. She cursed her family for not having a peephole. Slowly, she unlocked the door and pulled it upon. The golf club clattered to the ground from shock.

She was met with deep brown eyes and curly hair, “Catherine.”

“May I come in?” Catherine’s voice cracked, she looked at the ground too scared to look into Anne’s eyes.

Anne opened the door wide, ushering her in. Silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before falling glass shatters on the ground. It was poisonous in the sense that it paralyzed them from speaking. It was eerily unnatural. She had no idea where to start, let alone even process what was happening, “How?”

“Cleves and Aragon.”

She had rehearsed her grand speech over the last week yet words failed her now. Her hands tremored and pupils became dilated. It was now or never.

“I love you, Catherine, and I’m so sorry that I’ve made this such an ordeal. I’ve been very childish about all of this and I let my own fears prevent me from expressing my true feelings for you.”

Silence fell over the pair again. It seeped into her blood and it burned her insides. Catherine opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She was processing her own thoughts. Finally, she took a half a step forward, “I know, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t already know. Aragon called me after you told Cleves and I didn’t believe her. I was still so upset especially since you haven’t reached out this entire time.” Catherine spent most of her nights crying and then faking it during the day in front of her family. She didn’t want her dad to use it as ammo for his own motives so she pretended like everything was fine. She thought hearing Anne say it for the first time, actually say it, was going to be a magical experience but it wasn’t. It wasn’t a bad thing, it just meant that she had already accepted that Anne loved her. It wasn’t new information.

“I love you,” Anne said again, this time louder and more confident, “And I don’t know exactly why or how you are here or why you’re even being so forgiving when this entire time I’ve been in the wrong.”

Catherine knew why she was being so forgiving. She was always more of a lover than a fighter and if she learned anything by the massive amount of books she read was that people usually give up too easy or too early. She wasn’t ready to give up on them. She wasn’t ready to just walk away without trying to fix things.

“I love you too.”

The silence was now comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way where one would feel at home and know that no matter what happened, she was forever there for her.

“Wait are you staying for Christmas Eve?” Anne had a million questions flood her mind that all needed answers. Catherine cupped her cheek, seeing the girl’s racing thoughts.

“If you’ll have me,” it was innocent and endearing. Catherine planned to stay through Christmas Eve and then catch the early morning train on Christmas morning back to Brighton. She also knew that their relationship wasn’t magically fixed. They still had to talk about everything. Catherine needed to hear Anne’s reasoning behind the whole ordeal, Anne wanted to know why Catherine decided to give her a second chance, however, any conversations could wait until the morning. They both had gone far too long without each other’s presence, given it had only been a week but to them it felt like months. The kiss they shared reminded them of their first kiss, it was desperate, trying to close as much space as possible between them.

“I love you,” Anne breathed out against her lips. Catherine didn’t think she would ever get tired of hearing that.


	23. Chapter 23

Catherine hadn’t realized how much better she slept with Anne in her arms. It was also the first night in a week where she hadn’t cried herself to sleep. The days after Anne left were almost a blur to her. She occupied herself by helping her mom do things around the house even though she hated decorating. She let her brother ramble on about his research even though she had no interest. Her dad scoffed when she told him that she ripped up the check, but Catherine didn’t care that she angered him.

Every time she thought about reaching out to Anne, the writer in her heart stopped her. If their relationship was a story and their fight was just another plotline, she knew things just had to play out. There wasn’t a way she could force things to change and the only way things could change was if Anne admitted to loving her. She was very close to giving up but Aragon’s call explaining things gave her enough hope to carry on. Hence why she bought a train ticket and traveled across parts of the country to find out the truth herself.

“You’re deep in thought,” Anne’s voice calmly spoke as she turned further into the shorter girl.

“This last week was just scary, I don’t think I realized exactly how much joy you bring to my life,” Catherine pressed her eyes shut at the thought, “We have to communicate better, I don’t want us to continue to have fights based off of miscommunication.”

Anne placed a kiss on her collarbone, “I know, love, I promise that I will do better. It’s just a learning process. I’ve never felt this way about someone before and it scares me.”

They both were scared. They were young with so much life ahead of them. Dreams to accomplish and careers to be had yet they were head over heels. They needed to learn how to balance their own personal motives with each other.

It was roughly 10 AM and even though Anne wanted to make up lost time by staying in bed forever, she knew her mom would be home from work soon and needed all hands on deck. It was only while Anne was getting dressed that it hit her, “Wait, did you not bring any bags?”

“They are at Kat’s house, I stopped by there before coming over here. I needed Cleves to give me a recap of everything. They both care a lot about you. Kat was on the verge of tears when we were talking. She said she didn’t like seeing you this sad.”

Anne’s heart was warmed by hearing that. She would have to give Kat a big hug when she saw her today, “Kitty has always had the biggest heart out of the entire family. Even though she is younger, she would always cheer up when I was feeling down while my parents were both at work. She even ordered my favorite snacks from the United States once just to get a smile on my face. It was funny though because obviously the shipping time is forever, they didn’t come until like three weeks later but it was still super thoughtful.”

Catherine enjoyed hearing about the cousins’ relationship. She could only wish that she was that close with any of her own family members.

On cue, the doorbell rang and Cleves and Kat stood at the entrance with Cleves holding a packed duffel bag, “Your clothes, madam.” Catherine laughed and took the bag to go change and get ready.

Anne engulfed the pair in her arms, “Thank you, both of you.”

Cleves jokingly shoved her away, “What are best mates for if they aren’t there to fix your dumb mistakes? But don’t do this again, because I may replace you with Aragon. She’s a lot more sensible than you.”

“Oh shut it. Maybe if you and Kitty fight, I won’t try to kill you right away. Maybe I’ll try to repay the favor.”

George must have been woken up by all the chattering, “Morning girls.” He was still pretty beat from his shift the night before. He didn’t get home until past midnight but he was happy to see everyone up and ready to go. His head snapped around when he heard someone approach from behind and he didn’t recognize the person, “Who are you?”

Catherine blushed, her eyes pleaded to Anne to step it.

“Dad, this is my girlfriend, Catherine Parr.”

“Oh, I thought you two were fighting-” Anne sent him daggers, “But anyway, it’s very nice to meet you. Margaret will be happy to have another person to assign tasks to which reminds me. She will be home very soon so let’s get going.”

Anne and Catherine were assigned to present wrapping while Cleves and Kat were assigned to Christmas music playlist making. They sat hunched over a computer going back and forth on what songs to put on it. Cleves wanted the traditional songs sang by the original artists while Kat thought it would be more fun to have modern editions instead.

Margaret only smiled when she came home and saw the stranger in her home. She was smart enough to know that it had to be Anne’s girlfriend, she just winked at her daughter before going to prep the food.

Catherine’s hands were cramped from all the cutting and taping they had to do. Scraps of wrapping paper laid scattered across the hardwood but all the presents were finally wrapped. She picked up a bow and stuck it onto Anne’s head.

“Oh perfect! The present I always wanted.”

Anne shook her head until the bow fell off, “Well maybe you can unwrap your present tonight if all goes well.”

“Gross,” Kat muttered overhearing the comment and was met with getting hit with a ball of scrapped paper.

“So who’s all going to be here tonight?” Catherine questioned and Cleves nodded in agreement, not knowing what exactly to expect.

“Well, my parents and my older sister-”

“I didn’t know you had an older sister.”

Anne ignored the comment, “Kitty’s parents, my dad’s brother and his kids who are younger than us, our grandparents on both sides, and a few more cousins. It’s quite an eclectic bunch but it’ll be a fun time.”

Catherine felt nervous about meeting so many of Anne’s family in one night, “Do they know about us?”

“Kitty’s parents do assuming she told them but besides that, I don’t think so. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. If not, my dad will probably kick them out.” It was a joke but Catherine’s palms started to sweat. Was someone going to say something? Would Anne’s sister like her? It was a lot.

Cleves felt the same way. From what Anne had told her, everyone in the family was protective of Kat. Would they think she wasn’t good enough for her? What if they told Kat that they didn’t approve?

Both of them got out of their own thoughts when the doorbell rang. Margaret shouted at Anne to get it who reluctantly did.

“Hey sis,” Mary stood in front of her looking like a million bucks. Anne was happy that she didn’t bring her boyfriend this year. The guy always gave Anne a weird feeling.

“Hey Mary, welcome back,” Anne wouldn’t say that they had a bad relationship but the age difference just meant that they didn’t really ever grow close. Anne stepped aside to let her in before gesturing to the room, “Cleves, Cathy, this is Mary, my sister.”

“The cooler Boleyn sister,” she added, “Glad to see you have more friends than just Kat now.”

Anne rolled her eyes at the dig, “Actually, Catherine is my girlfriend and you’ve met Cleves before so don’t act like that’s new.”

The mention of girlfriend spiked Mary’s interest, “You’re gay?”

Catherine huffed, she hated that anytime someone liked the same sex they were automatically labeled gay.

“Labels are irrelevant, but play nice,” Anne gave the warning because she didn’t want a scene to unfold. Margaret saved her from the continuation of the conversation.

“She seems like...something,” was all Catherine could think to say and Anne sighed.

“Let’s just hope this night goes well.”


	24. Chapter 24

The doorbell started to ring frequently as more family members funneled into the house. Catherine stuck by Anne's side as much as possible and when she couldn't, she stuck by Kat and Cleves. Anne always made a point to introduce Catherine to every family member they came across.

"How are you holding up?" Anne gave her a soft smile knowing that she didn't particularly enjoy small talk with strangers.

"It's been fine, everyone so far as been super nice and I'm glad Cleves is here because it kinda makes it another person they can focus on."

She might have spoken too soon however when Margaret grabbed her arm, "Have time for a chat, dear?"

Catherine shot Anne a look asking for help but there was nothing she could do, "Of course, Mrs. Boleyn."

Margaret led her out to the back patio, away from the crowds of people. She motioned for Catherine to sit and joined her shortly after, "So, Catherine, you seem to make my daughter very happy and I know you love each other."

Catherine felt her throat starting to seize from the anxiety but Margaret carried on, "I'm not here to threaten you so please relax. That will be George's job." A light chuckle followed to ensure it came off as a joke but she still couldn't relax, "I just wanted to give you some insight on Anne that may help you understand her better. It is true that she had become very independent at a very young age because of George's and my occupations. She learned how to use people to get what she wanted in order to survive and it was why she always had a desire to popular. She sought validation from many outlets."

The trees rustled as the wind blew. Catherine shivered and she was unsure if it was from the nerves or the wind. It was only when Margaret laid a hand on her leg where she felt comforted, it was a motherly touch.

"I'm not trying to scare you, I just wanted to tell you that Anne may seem very tough with many hard exteriors but she is fragile. My husband and I may be to blame for not being around very often but it's hard for her to trust people. She trusts you a lot, I can tell. Just promise me that you truly love my daughter and you only want the best for her. I just need the reassurance."

"I do love Anne and I just want to support her in everywhere," Catherine saw the sadness in the older woman's eyes. Her heart yearned for a mother that cared about her as much as Margaret did for Anne. They obviously had a special relationship which made Catherine's heart soared because it says a lot when a girl has a close bond with their mother.

Margaret beamed in response, "You're good for her, I can only hope she is good for you. Now, we have a party to get back to." She got up to walk away but turned back, "Oh also, let's keep this between us." With an over-exaggerated wink, the woman went back inside leaving Catherine to herself.

She wasn't alone for long as Anne stepped outside, "Hey, everything okay? My mom didn't say anything bad, right?"

"No, it was just a conversation about making sure my parents knew I came here," Catherine assured her, "I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous, now let's get some drinks and pray none of my family tell you embarrassing stories about my childhood."

The adults got rowdier as more alcohol flowed and Catherine was having a really good time. She, Anne, Kat, and Cleves mainly stuck together as they were in a weird age range, not quite old enough to talk with all the adults about careers and families but older than all the younger cousins who were discussing different types of farts.

Mary eventually joined the foursome, "Kat, I just learned from your parents that Cleves is your girlfriend. I guess I finally have that one gay cousin."

Cleves held her tongue, she didn't practically enjoy Mary's comments. Kat felt Cleves tense, so she slowly moved her hand until their fingers were barely brushing before linking their pinkies loosely together.

"How's Jared? Still trying to make it big on SoundCloud?" Anne jabbed. Mary despised Anne in some ways even though she would never admit it. Their parents loved both of them and Mary got their complete love for the first eight years of her life. When Anne came along, she was the baby and obviously a baby needs more attention so Mary resented her.

"He's still working on his latest song, I already know it's going to be big so be quiet. We all can't be born into wealth and privilege."

Anne was very confused, "Mary, we are literally sisters. We have the same privilege."

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about your girlfriend," she shoved a finger towards her. Catherine was caught off guard because Mary didn't know her at all.

"Why are you just assuming Cathy is rich?"

Mary pulled out her phone, pulling up a screenshot, "Her dad is Thomas Parr. He is literally one of the most famous lawyers in England. He has worked for the royal family before."

Catherine felt like throwing up. This was a scene that happened far too often for her liking. People realize who her dad is and make it a big deal. She felt like bolting. She didn't even look at Anne out of fear of her reaction. She didn't know if it was a bad thing to lie about who her dad was. She didn't technically lie however, he was a lawyer, just a very prominent one that has been on television and has been a consultant for the royal family several times over. It wasn't like he was an actual celebrity.

"And? Catherine is more than just her father and her parents' wealth. Everything she has done in college has basically been the exact opposite of what her father wants. All of her achievements have been because of her hard work, not because her dad is a hotshot lawyer. Who the fuck even knows celebrity lawyers?" Anne defended her girl through and through. She wasn't going to let Mary get off with being an asshole, "At least I'm dating someone with actual career goals and I have bigger dreams than being a pyramid scheme sales girl."

By now, the argument had drawn in the attention of some other family members. Luckily, Margaret and George were nowhere to be found. Anne and Mary stood at similar heights and both had a look in their eyes that could kill.

"At least I'm not adopted," Mary threw back at her, and Catherine and Cleves gasped in shock.

"What are you, 12? I have seen my own birthing video so that literally doesn't even make sense."

Mary floundered to say something else but Anne seemed to have gained the higher ground, "I'm sorry but you don't get to come home twice a year and try to give me shit about my life or who I'm dating or anything."

"Mary Elizabeth Boleyn, Anne Clara Boleyn, stop causing a scene," Margaret appeared into the room, "It is Christmas Eve, so I'm going to need you two to set aside your differences for the rest of the night. End of discussion. Now, dinner is ready. Let's eat!" She clapped her hands together letting everyone follow her into the kitchen for a feast.

"Wait, to be clear, you're not adopted?" Cleves awkwardly asked.

Anne groaned, "No, I'm not adopted. She told me that I was when I was like 8 because I ratted her out to mom and dad that she had snuck out to see a boy. It was always her comeback and I guess still is. I'm sorry if I've ruined anyone's Christmas spirit."

"You definitely didn't, love," Catherine ran her hand down Anne's arm, "Also thank you for not acting like it's a big deal that my dad is who he is."

Kat spoke up, "Okay I know it isn't a big deal but like can I meet him?"

The three girls shot her a look. "Why do you want to meet Thomas Parr?" Anne asked wondering why her baby cousin had an interest in the man.

"Well so far during my first year, my favorite class was intro to politics so I don't know, I feel like it would be cool to learn more from the guy."

Anne silently gave Catherine a look that read as she didn't have to agree just because it was Kat asking but Catherine waved it off, "My dad is very busy but I can see if he would be willing to chat with you. Fair warning, he's not a super warm person but I think he will enjoy lecturing someone other than me about politics and law."

Kat smiled wide before pulling Cleves with her, "Awesome, now let's eat! I'm starving."


	25. Chapter 25

Mary and Anne avoided each other like a plague the rest of the night. After dinner, they all gathered in the living room to open presents. Anne found her spot in between Catherine’s legs, leaning her back against her front. Catherine loosely held her arms around the girl. She couldn’t help but smile at their first Christmas Eve together. 

It was a Boleyn family tradition to do a white elephant over actual meaningful gifts. The way a white elephant works is everyone brings a present, it can be silly or practical or a complete gag gift, then everyone draws a number from a hat and that is the order they pick from. The higher the number the better because a person is allowed to steal a gift and once it is stolen three times, it is locked in with that person. 

The college group laughed at the gifts the older adults were giving and receiving. So far there had been a “How to Read your Poop” book given out, a JoJo Siwa blanket, a literal white elephant statue, and other just plain hilarious gifts. Catherine held back a snicker when Anne somehow got the 5lb gummy worm. She did not need more sugar but it also made Catherine very happy when Anne’s face lit up with joy after unwrapping it. 

More gifts were opened and no one dared to steal from Anne, knowing that they would receive a look that would shame them into feeling very guilty. After presents, people started filing out one by one as it was getting late into the night. Soon, it was only Anne, Mary, their parents, Catherine, Cleves, and Kat left.

George turned off the music to gather everyone’s attention, “Alright, usually I would make my daughters clean up but seeing as Catherine is here, I’ll excuse you both from the task. However, Mary, I would like a word.”

Mary was about to protest but Catherine finally put together where Anne got her signature look from. She even felt intimidated by the man and he wasn’t even looking at her. The two sauntered off to the master bedroom. Anne almost completely ignored the situation, not even batting her eyes when George closed the door behind them.

“Is she going to get in trouble you think?” Catherine pondered, picking up some stray solo cups even though they were just told they didn’t have to help clean. 

Anne snorted, “In my dreams, she rarely gets punished even though she’s done almost everything wrong in her life. I think my parents just gave up hope on her and put all their energy into me.” The four of them continued to clean mainly because it didn’t seem fair to make the two full-time working adults do all the work. Catherine kept thinking about all the differences Anne and Mary had. Mary was tall and thin, her hair obviously dyed blonde and straightened. Her nose was thin and pointy which made sense after Kat told her that Mary had gotten a nose job on her 18th birthday. Anne didn’t talk much but Kat was more than willing to share stories about the two sisters. 

“Yeah, one time Mary crashed Uncle George’s car after-” she quickly closed her mouth when the door reopened and Mary’s face showed that it was not a good conversation. Mary stormed out without even a look at any of them. 

“Anne, join me,” George motioned and Anne swallowed hard. Based off Mary’s reaction, this wasn’t about to be fun. She may be daddy’s little girl but he knew business and he wasn’t afraid to be stern and lay down the rules. Once inside the bedroom, George sat on the edge of bed in which Anne followed.

“I overheard you and your sister’s fight earlier tonight-”

“I’m sorry for making a scene but-”

“Let me finish. I didn’t know who Catherine’s father was until your sister brought it up but the last name makes sense now. Anyways, I was very appalled by Mary’s behavior especially towards a guest of such high prestige.”

“Please dad, please don’t treat her differently now that you know. She hates it so much,” Anne pleaded.

George appeared to just ignore the wish and moved on, “I told your sister that enough was enough with picking fights with you. It isn’t your fault that you put in the hard work to succeed when she never did. I told her she wasn’t welcomed back unless she proved to me that she actually committed herself to something.”

Anne was taken back and was very confused. She didn’t understand why Mary insulting Catherine was the tipping point.

“There’s also another thing, Bo Bo. It is a money issue.”

Anne could feel that her anxiety rising, she started to click why it was the tipping point and why her dad had taken such a harsh stance.

“I know you love her so I don’t feel bad for asking this but you need to marry her.”

“What?”

“Not like right now, but look, a firefighter and a nurse don’t make that good of money. We survive, yes, but we will never do more than just that. However, if you marry into the Parr family, not only will your reputation boost but the money will follow.”

Anne wanted to throw up, “So what do you want out of me exactly? I’m not proposing any time soon if that is what you want.”

“No, no. I’m just saying no screw ups. You stay on your best behavior, treat her perfectly, even if the relationship starts to get old, find new ways to liven it. Don’t you want your parents to live the best life they can?”

A fog rolled over her brain, was her dad really asking her to continue to date Cathy just because of her money? Did all he see was dollar signs when he looked at her? She no longer wanted to throw up because she already was. She ran as fast as possible to the bathroom attached to the room and vomited. Money was a completely materialistic thing and the fact that her father, a man she had admired since birth, would stoop so low made her sick. 

George watched from the door way, “I love Catherine and I think you two are very good for each other, I’m just saying that I would be disappointed if it ended.”

The disappointment card made Anne dry heave. Her dad knew that the last thing she ever wanted was to disappointment either of her parents. It was a very low blow and she was disgusted to see him say such things. She propped herself against the toilet, “What do you want me to say? Oh yes, dear father, I promise to never break up with her just to ensure that you and mom benefit from her wealth. That’s disgusting, I love her and I hope we never break up but I’m not going to stay in the relationship if it isn’t healthy just so you guys can go to Bali.” 

“Look, Bo Bo-”

“Don’t call me that when you’re acting like a completely different person right now.”

“Oh my god, Anne, are you okay?” Margaret appeared halting their conversation. Her mom’s soft eyes and kind smile made Anne feel instantly better, she could only hope her mom wasn’t in on the plan, “Also why did Mary leave without a goodbye?” Anne sighed in relief, it was true that her mom was in the dark. At least she still had one good person in her heart. 

“She wasn’t feeling too good and neither is Anne, maybe it was something in the food?” George calmly explained. Anne felt sicker, who was this man? She mustered enough strength to get off the floor and mutter a goodnight. She found Catherine pacing around her room, “Oh my god, that was such a long conversation. What happened? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, I think I may just ate something bad,” father like daughter, “He just wanted to…” she paused. She was unsure if she should lie or tell the truth. The truth would probably send her running. Who would want an in-law that literally only wanted your wealth? But lying literally was the cardinal sin of a relationship.

“Earth to Annie?”

“Um sorry, yeah it was nothing. Apparently he was over Mary’s shit and finally drew a line, apparently our fight was the straw that broke the camel’s back. It’s late, we should go to bed since it’s Christmas tomorrow and you need to get back home.” It wasn’t a complete lie, more like an edited version. Her mouth still tasted gross even after brushing her teeth. She still couldn’t process why her dad cared so much. It felt like there was more to the story than just money. She internally groaned wondering how she would ever sleep but the second Catherine’s warmth was next to her, her body shut down. It was an instant calming sensation and the air that was once hard to breathe now was as fresh as a summer day.


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of the winter break dragged on. Anne drove Catherine to the train station early that Christmas morning and it was a sad goodbye but they also knew it was a short one. In the midst of all the chaos, the both had forgotten to even get gifts for each other. Anne said that Catherine being there when she woke up was the best gift she could have received. Anne avoided any non-essential conversation with her dad. She still was disgusted by his suggestions and he knew it. He didn’t bring it up again but it wasn’t something she was going to forget. Mary hadn’t come back since Christmas Eve, obviously ticked off by their dad’s ultimatum.

Catherine’s rest of winter break was bearable. Her dad was weirdly excited to hear that Kat wanted a meeting with him. She reminded herself to thank Kat when she got back to school. Apparently, her dad just wanted some young prodigy to teach and educate so if Kat was willing to fill those shoes, she will be forever grateful.

The new year was uneventful. The Parr’s held their annual party and Catherine had to wear an uncomfortable dress and sidestep too many boys who wanted their chance with her. Anne didn’t even go out, she just opted for a night in with her mom. Cleves and Kat went to a club nearby but Anne wasn’t motivated since Catherine wasn’t with her.

Finally, however, it was almost the start of the term and everyone was heading back. Catherine had missed Aragon dearly even though they talked practically every other day. She even scheduled a meeting with Elizabeth to discuss her work in progress novel. That was one good thing to come from the break. She spent a lot of time in her room writing…and she means a lot. Every time Anne asked to read part of it, she protested. She didn’t want Anne to see it until it was practically finished. She wanted it to be perfect.

Anne had also used the break to touch upon some different styles of art. Her mom groaned every time she would come back from the store with more canvasses and paints and other weird artistic mediums. She almost cried when she unwrapped a brand new camera on Christmas from her parents. She was excited to dive more into photography and she already had project ideas running through her mind.

The day finally came and everyone packed their bags and headed back to Cambridge. Aragon practically tackled Catherine when she stepped into their apartment.

“You look amazing!” she exclaimed looking her up and down.

Catherine shoved her to the side, “It’s been like four weeks since the last time you saw me, don’t act like it’s been months.”

“Doesn’t mean I haven’t missed you extremely, now I want to hear about everything.”

“You already know everything! Did you forget all the times we talked on the phone?”

Aragon groaned, “Fine, you’re right. I still can’t believe Anne’s sister pulled the whole your dad is Thomas Parr bullshit. Anne hasn’t treated you any differently since finding out, right?”

“No, the only time she brought it up was to apologize so she either really doesn’t care or knows that I don’t want to talk about it, either way, it makes me happy. I think you and her are the only two people in my life who didn’t ask a thousand questions after they found out,” Catherine got a cup of water from the faucet, “It’s just like my entire life, people have viewed me through a certain lens yet Anne doesn’t. It is so refreshing.”

She didn’t necessarily blame people for acting differently. Her dad appeared on the news frequently, litigated famous cases, and was personal friends with the royals. Catherine had photos of her with the royals’ kids, she even babysat them once. Her family had visited the palace many times over her lifetime and whenever her dad was on a major case, paparazzi followed him trying to get a comment. It was normal for her but she understood that for others it was very exciting. Her younger sister loved the attention it brought. She always leaned into it and made it clear who their father was. It’s so funny how different siblings can be even after getting raised in similar manners. On-campus, Catherine was shocked by how little her professors or other students brought it up but it was probably because a majority of them also came from affluent backgrounds. Cambridge being a top research university meant many kids came from wealthy parents who could afford that type of education.

She knew Anne wasn’t coming back until later in the day, so she spent her time unpacking and cleaning up her room. She couldn’t help but laugh when she picked up a crumpled piece of paper off her desk that read, “Don’t do it! Don’t fall for that smile!” When she first crossed paths with Anne, she often wrote notes to herself to try to persuade herself from pursuing but obviously, it didn’t work and thankfully it didn’t. She thought the strangest thing was how well Anne and Aragon managed to get along. It would be so easy for Aragon to just hate Anne’s guts and want nothing to do with her but obviously she is mature enough to realize that it was all Henry’s fault and not Anne’s. She knew they would never be the best of buds but knowing that her girlfriend and her best friend weren’t at each others’ throats was a good feeling.

“Mate, I’ll be back later,” Aragon yelled from the living room.

“Okay, where you going?”

“Bye!”

Catherine questioned why Aragon chose to ignore her question but at the same time, she couldn’t count all the times she left without ever saying where she was going so she quickly ignored it. It was a weird feeling being alone again. The last four weeks had been full of parties, drama, and other people but now she sat in silence. It was nice and refreshing but also didn’t last long as her phone rang.

“Guess who’s back?” Anne’s chipper voice practically screamed through the phone, “I have a surprise for you, are you home?”

“Yes, but you didn’t need to get me-”

“Okay be over in like fifteen. Bye, I love you.”

Anne hung up before Catherine even could reply. She was nervous, Anne seemed to be in a rush and acting very sporadically. Exactly fifteen minutes later, a knock came at her door. As soon as the door opened, she was swept into Anne’s arms, “I’ve missed you so much!”

“It’s only been like two weeks, babe,” Catherine argued but she wouldn’t lie, it was two weeks too long, “Now what is this surprise? Should I be concerned?”

She put her backpack down and pulled out a box, “Open it.”

Catherine had no idea what it could be yet she slowly unwrapped the bow and removed the paper covering it. Once the item came into view she gasped, “Is this-”

“Yes, I know you mentioned it once and I thought any true writer should have one,” Anne beamed at her girl’s reaction. Catherine shook her head in disbelief as she held in her hands a beautifully crafted fountain pen set. She literally only mentioned to Anne was about how she thought it was funny how she wrote on paper so often yet didn’t have any nice pens.

“Annie, this is too much but thank you like wow. You are amazing,” Catherine was overwhelmed by how much Anne actually listened to her and cared about her interests.

“It’s too make up for the whole not getting you a gift for Christmas.”

That reminded Catherine that she also had a gift for Anne, “Crap, I forgot that when I got back to Brighton, your mom and I had a nice little convo about your present from them. Let me go get it.”

When she came back, she presented Anne with a hand-stitched photography bag and inside was two new lenses, “And before you say anything about the price or anything, my dad’s friend is a photographer for the royals and he no longer needed these so I asked if I could have them.”

“I love you so much and appalled that you’re texting my mom behind my back,” she joked before inspecting the lenses, “These are literally incredible, thank you so much. So will you do me the honor of being my first model I photograph?”

Catherine blushed, “Hmm maybe, I’m more of painting pictures using words type of person.”

“Noted,” Anne emphasized, “Now, what do you say to dinner at the diner? We haven’t been back since the first time we had lunch together.”

“I would do anything with you,” Catherine replied not fully realizing how intense it sounded. She didn’t care though, it was the truth. She had full trust in Anne and would let her lead her to the end of the Earth if asked.


	27. Chapter 27

TW: Homophobic Language

Anne missed the break solely because classes sucked and having an actual schedule to follow wasn’t fun. It also didn’t help that she and Catherine practically had opposite schedules. Whenever she had a break, Catherine had class and vice versa.

She was walking back home after a long lab, exhausted and just wanting her bed when some brut of a dude started approaching her. She didn’t really think anything of it, the sun was setting but it was still light out. It was only when the guy got closer that she recognized who it was. The guy was Henry’s best friend and was a total prick. With a campus as large as theirs, Anne groaned that they had to cross paths but she kept her head down hoping he wouldn’t notice. That hope was short-lived when he called her name, “Hey Anne, haven’t seen you around any parties lately? Are you like a goody-two-shoes now or something?”

“Shut it, Brad. I haven’t missed your ass one bit,” Anne didn’t even bother stopping, she wasn’t in the mood. Brad obviously had other plans. He harshly grabbed her wrist making her halt. Anne knew that she should have been scared but she kept calm hoping that it would only be a quick chat.

“What do you want?” She gritted through her teeth.

“I know why you haven’t been partying lately. It’s cause you’re with that Parr girl, Catherine right?”

Her eyes had a fire in them when he brought up her name. A dick like him doesn’t even deserve to know such an amazing girl as Catherine. “What about it?”

She felt his hand tightened, it was starting to hurt but she wouldn’t let the pain show. It was what he wanted.

“I think you have just forgotten what it’s like to be with a guy, come back to my place and I’ll show you a good time,” he had such a shit-eating grin on his face that Anne just wanted to slap off, “Come on, Annie, you know I’m better than Henry ever was.”

“Get your hands off her, you fucking pig, before I record this and send it the campus police,” Aragon demanded while approaching the pair. “Three, two-,” Brad let go before she got to one.

“Whatever, you’re just a dyke,” that was the last thing he said before flipping them off and going on his way.

Anne let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. Her lip began to quiver as emotions flooded her. She only kept it together because Aragon pulled her into a tight hug, “It’s okay, babe, he’s gone and what he doesn’t know is that I was recording that whole time so we can report him.”

After a few deep breaths, Anne regathered her thoughts, “Thank you, I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything, not only would I be the shittiest person alive if I just walked by without helping but I think Catherine would have killed me if she found out.”

“We are not telling Cathy.”

Aragon squinted at her, “Um okay but why are we not telling her? Don’t you want the support from her?” Anne explained herself as they continued walking. It was because she knew Catherine would freak out and work herself up over it. The girl had too much on her plate already with her meeting coming up and finishing her novel. A single incident wasn’t enough to make Anne feel like she had to tell her so she thought it was best just to keep it to herself. Aragon made her promise that she would file a report though. Anne didn’t expect anything to happen as he was a white male from a powerful family who probably donated thousands to the school.

Aragon walked her home and she assured Anne that she was always only a call away if she wanted to talk or anything. Any hard feelings between them were long gone and she would even dare to say that they were friends, not just acting civil for Catherine’s sake. Once inside her apartment, she filled Cleves in who immediately wanted to hunt him down and show him what a “dyke” could do but Anne talked her down. It wasn’t until she was in bed that the tears welled up in her eyes. Anne had been called ugly and a whore and other such names but this one hurt more than all the others. She never really even thought about the homophobic comments that she might encounter by dating a woman. She was so sheltered from that side of society that she honestly kinda forgot it existed until now. Only when there were no tears left to cry did sleep take over her body.

The next morning she kept her promise and went down to the campus police station and filed a report and sent them the video that Aragon took. She could tell by the reaction of the officer taking notes that it was a slim chance that any punishment would actually happen. Catherine texted her asking if she wanted to join her at a coffee shop to study but Anne found herself denying the invite. It wasn’t because she didn’t want to see her but it was just because she didn’t want to lie to her about where she had been or anything. Her wrist had slightly bruised and it was distinguishable enough that anyone could tell it was from a hand. She found herself looking over her shoulder more often, afraid that another one of Henry’s goons would appear out of nowhere. She hadn’t even noticed that she was walking towards the studio until she was at the front door. It was empty so she grabbed a blank canvas and some paints. The canvas stared back at her almost like it was daring her to paint something like nothing before, daring her paint her pain. The brush strokes felt like they were on autopilot. The once white canvas slowly filled with color and an image started to appear. Time passed without meaning, she didn’t even hear the dings of her phone or the ringtone that played.

“I thought I would find you here,” a soft voice spoke finally making her break out of her own world. Catherine’s brown eyes looked at her with sadness before changing to worry when they fell on the canvas. Anne hadn’t realized that she had painted a woman’s face crying colorful tears, over her eyes was a thick black line that had DYKE written in capital letters aggressively written across it.

“Aragon filled me in, don’t be mad at her but when you weren’t responding to her or my texts, she got worried. You could have told me, I know I tend to be overly protective of you but I would have supported you. I would have gone to the station with you.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m still adjusting to the whole having a person in my life that really cares about my well-being. I’ve been so independent for so long,” Anne tried to reason but she soon realized that Catherine wasn’t looking for an apology or a reason, she truly just cared.

“Do you feel better after paining it out?” Catherine understood why she turned to her art as a way to get out her emotions. She did the same thing with writing.

“Actually yeah I do, but I can’t look at it. The brush strokes are so aggressive and rough. When I look at it, I see my pain and I don’t like it.”

Catherine looked at it closer and she could see what Anne meant. The detail on the face showed the fear and pain, she even found herself having to look away, “How bout you let it dry here and next time you come back, you can decide what you want to do with it?”

Anne nodded before labeling it and putting it in the corner, turning it so the image faced the wall.

“Now I have a pint of Ben and Jerry’s in my freezer and a Disney movie with our names on it if you want.” Catherine relaxed when she saw Anne’s eyes get a small sparkle back in them.

“You had me at the ice cream.”


	28. Chapter 28

Anne ended up going back to the studio a few days later, only to find her painting missing. She wasn’t upset as she was planning to dispose of it after taking time to think about it and she had realized that it was good for healing but it no longer held a purpose. Her art professor just happened to be in her office next door, so she thought she would just stop by to see if she knew anything about where it went.

“Hey Professor, um, I had a painting against the wall that isn’t there anymore. Do you happen to know what happened to it?”

She pushed her glasses back up her face, “Oh yes, have a seat.” She proceeded to pull the painting out from behind her desk, “I came across it while I was cleaning up and when I saw that it was you who painted it, I was shocked. It isn’t like any of your other work so I knew it must have come from pure emotions. It’s stunning truly even if it is a representation of your pain.”

Anne rubbed her neck unsure where the conversation was going, she really just wanted to get rid of it. She didn’t even really want to look at it still so her eyes shifted to different spots in the room in an attempt to avoid it.

“I was wondering if you will let me display it at my next showcase, I usually don’t allow student pieces to be shown but this… this has character and I think represents a message that everyone should see and understand.”

“I don’t know, it’s very personal and I honestly came here to get rid of it,” she knew she would be dumb to deny the opportunity for her work to be shown at a majors showcase but this wasn’t the piece she wanted to be displayed. It wasn’t representative of her work or her passion honestly. The exposure would be amazing however and could possibly land her some commission work. She could use the extra money and even send some back to her dad to prove that she didn’t need Catherine’s money to help move the family upwards in economic status. The thought of proving her dad wrong spurred her to agree, “Actually, yeah please use it in your showcase. Thank you so much.”

Her professor grinned before dismissing her. Anne could only hope that it will lead to some income. Catherine, of course, was overwhelmingly excited for her. The girl had called her screaming with joy and congratulations as soon as Anne texted her the news.

“Babe, I know you don’t love the work but this is literally so amazing. I know you like chemistry but this could catapult you into being a full-time artist. This could become your occupation post-grad.”

Anne let her ramble on and only “mhm”ed when needed. It still felt wrong that she was using a painting she didn’t love as a way to potentially jumpstart her career. She didn’t feel true to herself.

“Did you hear me?” Catherine asked.

“No, sorry, what did you say?”

“I said I gotta go because I have my meeting with Elizabeth, I love you!”

She had completely forgotten that Catherine had that today and felt guilty for not being more excited, “You’re going to do great. I love you too, see you later.”

Catherine tugged at her blazer as she walked to the coffee shop. She wasn’t nervous, more like she was antsy. In her breast pocket was a list of questions and points she wanted to bring up. The entire day she spent researching Elizabeth to gather all the necessary background information in order to have a meaningful conversation. She didn’t expect anything major to happen, but she thought if she could create a good relationship with her then she might be willing to give Catherine a meeting with her publisher. The coffee shop came into view. The wind howled around her but her chills were not caused by that. Once inside, the clock chimed indicating it was exactly 3 PM.

“Right on time,” Catherine thought to herself as she scanned the crowd of people. Her eyes eventually landed on Elizabeth who sat stern in the corner of the shop. A book sat in one hand and a coffee in the other. Catherine debated getting a coffee or not. Elizabeth must have sensed her staring as she looked up over her book locking eyes. She received a small nod that could read as it was okay for her to take her time and get something to drink. Catherine ordered just a black coffee in order to not keep her waiting longer than necessary.

With the hot drink in her hand, she approached the table and sat across the older woman who had replaced her book with a notebook and pen.

“Hello Catherine, good to see you again!” a smile rested on her lips and her tone was bright almost like she too had been looking forward to the meeting. That eased Catherine slightly, she soon matched the smile.

“It’s good to see you again too. I also just want to thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to meet with me.”

Elizabeth shrugged at the comment, “I’m a writer, I practically make my own schedule.” They shared a chuckle letting Catherine relax even more.

The conversation started simply about Catherine’s work that won the award. Elizabeth questioned her about the characters, the plot, how the idea came about, her writing strategies and techniques. Catherine had felt awkward talking about herself and her work so much, no one ever really asked about her process and so she sometimes found it hard to articulate but Elizabeth nodded along, asked follow up questions when things were unclear, and praised her when she mentioned her extensive amount of time she spent storyboarding.

“A lot of young writers don’t storyboard, they just write what they want without a clear path. That is when writing gets messy and the plot falls apart.”

Catherine agreed, “I was guilty of that when I first started in high school, I found myself forgetting plot lines or details that were important to the story. It was when I got to college and started my novel that I realized it was absolutely necessary to storyboard if you wanted a story that people could follow with relative ease.”

“Ah you have a novel? I did not know that.”

This was her chance. “Yes, it is practically finished. I am just going through editing it once more and I insanely wish that I had an editor,” Elizabeth laughed which was a good sign, “It’s about 220 pages in length, definitely a young adult novel.”

“Tell me about the plot. What makes it unique from all the other young adult novels out there?”

She had practiced this moment dozens of times in front of her bathroom mirror. Taking a sip of coffee to allow her thoughts to align, she began. Elizabeth listened intently as Catherine went through the story, giving just enough detail that she could see how it progressed. She came to the ending but Elizabeth stopped her, “I don’t want spoilers because I want to read this.”

“What?” Catherine was sure she misheard her.

“The story, the characters, I’m already invested and that was solely from you just talking about it. I’ve seen your writing so I can only imagine how amazing the story is in writing. It is something a lot of people don’t dare to write about but you fully went for it and did it in such a creative way. Listen, send me the manuscript and I’ll read it over and if it ends up being as good as I think it is, I’ll forward it to my publisher. You’ve got talent.”

She wanted to faint, scream, cry, all of the above. All of this had to be a practical joke. There was no way that as a third year in college, she was nearing actually publishing her first novel. Most authors were well into their thirties before they ever got noticed. She felt guilt rise through her. Ever since she was a child, she was always given the best education possible and her dad enrolled her in writing classes when she asked. Her dad was a lawyer who forced her to read pieces of literature way above her age level. She realized that her privilege allowed all of this to be happening. It felt like no matter how far removed she tried to be from her family, in the end, it was already related back. It will forever be a part of her.

“I’m honored, Elizabeth, but this feels wrong in some way. Why do I get this amazing opportunity while many others struggle to ever get recognized?”

“I understand your hesitations. You come from privilege, your dad is Thomas Parr,” Catherine tried to interject but Elizabeth continued on, “I researched you before this meeting as well. You were privileged with a great education and writing tutors and unlimited resources but the story, the characters, the word choice, the setting, that’s all you. Even the best of writers do not always write amazing stories. It takes more than being able to write well to write a meaningful novel. That rests solely on your shoulders.”

Catherine could only nod in response but she felt validated by Elizabeth’s words. It wasn’t necessarily an issue that she came from privilege but it was more about how she was using her privilege. Her story could be described as a coming of age story but the main character was a young black girl who strayed from most of the current and past literature. Throughout her entire childhood, Catherine remembered that she found herself often frustrated by the fact that most main characters were white. She wanted to add representation so future generations would have stories they could relate to. She was adding something new and different than the normal, cookie-cutter type of literature that most writers strived for.

“I have to jet as I have another meeting but don’t forget to send me the manuscript and don’t be so hard on yourself. You’ve got something special,” Elizabeth snapped her out of her thoughts, and Catherine rose when she did. They shared a brief handshake and goodbye then Catherine was left alone at the table.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, she finally pulled out her phone and saw that she had a missed phone call from an unknown number. She listened to the voicemail. When it ended, the phone slipped out of her hand, dropping onto the table with a bang, her mouth hung ajar.


	29. Chapter 29

She squealed with excitement after the initial shock wore off. Quickly muttering apologies to the other customers who were staring at her with confusion. The day was easily becoming one of the best days possible. Between Anne’s good news about her art and the possibility of her book actually being looked at by a publisher, it was overwhelming. Practically running back to Anne’s place, she bursted through the door.

“Well, yes come in,” Cleves mocked and Kat stifled a laugh. The pair were lounging on the couch, watching Frozen, more specifically Frozen 2.

“Is Anne home?”

“Well yes I am,” Anne stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around her hair and a baggy shirt being the only clothes she had on, “I didn’t know you were coming over, how was your meeting?”

“It was…potentially life-changing.”

Anne could only smile at how happy Catherine looked. She realized that falling in love was like entering a house and finally realizing that she is home. Every time Catherine came into view, a warmth swept over her. When she smiled, it felt like invisible hands wrapped around her making her feel safe. Her pupils looked as if they were entire galaxies and Anne felt like she could conquer anything in the world. She would never regret that accidental double-tap or bumping into her on her way back home on a random night. Even though Catherine was not her first, she wanted nothing more than for her to be her last. Catherine looked back at her with the same passion and desire. The look took away every ounce of breath from her lungs and every kiss felt like the world stopped leaving just the two of them to wander the earth together. All of these things and feelings together was what falling in love was, it was a story one never wanted to end. Anne had longed for it and now she couldn’t bear to lose it, lose this thing that makes her feel so complete.

She didn’t notice that Catherine had moved her way across the room. They now stood inches apart, it felt like someone could physically see the electricity jolting between them. A quick glance at Cleves realized that they needed privacy so she pulled Catherine fully into the room before closing the door.

Catherine traced her lip lightly with the tip of her finger. It pouted slightly and Catherine had an urge to kiss it, bite it, wrap them up in a quilt and listen to her gentle breathing noticing the way the cotton shirt rippled like skipping stones. Her lip was soft under her touch. She couldn’t help but gaze intently at each divot of her lip. Anne took a gentle nip at her finger followed by a playful smile.

“Sorry, I just...I love you,” Catherine stuttered pulling her hand back, dropping it to her side. It didn’t stay there long as Anne picked it up with her hand, lacing their finger, “I have amazing news to tell you besides my meeting going well.”

“Oh yeah?” Anne teased leading them to her bed.

Her face warmed as Anne wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Catherine took an extra step, lowering Anne to the bed as gently as she could. They both longed for the touch, craved it. She couldn’t help by caress her face, her beauty was incredible and her heart continuously fell for her by the second.

“So I know we didn’t get to spend a lot of time together over winter break especially since we fought,” she cringed at bringing it up again, “so I thought it was only right that we maybe do a sort of redo. My parents are really good friends with the family that owns a beach resort in Spain and they just got back to me. Guess who got us three rooms for us and our friends for spring break?”

“You’re joking?! I’ve never been to Spain but babe, that is too generous, I feel like I can’t just accept that without paying anything,” Anne felt guilty for taking advantage of her girlfriend’s relationships for personal benefit.

“Don’t worry about, the owners are literally like family and you all still need to pay for your own flights and food so it is not entirely free but we do get unlimited drinks.” Catherine looked down at her with her biggest puppy dog eyes, “Come on, love. You, me, a beach, our friends, think about how amazing it’ll be.”

Anne didn’t really have to think about it, it was an obvious yes but Catherine’s face was too cute to not play along, “I don’t know, Cathy. I may need some convincing.” Before she could even get out the last syllable, she felt Catherine’s hands running underneath her shirt.

“Please,” the puppy dog eyes now had a matching pout, “Is me in a bikini not enough of a reason?”

Leaning up, Anne got her lip in hers. She sucked on it gently before letting it go with a pop, “Of course, I’ll go. I can’t wait to tell our friends, it will be such a good time.”

Catherine’s face illuminated with a smile, bringing their lips back together. She would never get over the taste of kissing Anne.

“Hey, what do you want for dinner?” Kat had barged in before covering her eyes, “Should had knocked, should have knocked but my the question still stands.”

Anne rolled her eyes, “We are literally both clothed, you dumb ass, and what did you think we were doing in here?”

“I don’t know, Cleves just told me to go ask you and…”

Anne gave her a look that read as put two and two together. Cleves knew what was going on based on the glance they shared before Anne decided to close the door. Kat huffed in anger but it came off more like an upset kitten, “Ugh I hate her sometimes.”

“No, you don’t!” Cleves yelled from the living room, a stifled laugh could be heard.

Catherine placed a final chaste kiss before climbing off her and the bed completely, “I’m down for anything for dinner as long as it’s not mac and cheese again.” The comment was meant for Anne who had been making mac and cheese the last few days because she refused to go to the grocery store.

Anne tried to jump in to refute but Kat beat her to it, “I agree, how bout we order in sushi since from what I’ve heard both you and Anne had very successful days? It can be your reward.”

They agreed and they all had joined Cleves in the living room.

“You’re lucky that we were clothed,” Anne jabbed at her, “or else I would be killing you right now.”

Cleves threw her hands up in defense, “Trust me, I knew you were clothed. You’re not quiet.”

Anne’s face immediately turned red and Catherine forced herself to hold back the chuckle she wanted to let out. Kat groaned in disgust at the comment.

“Shut up.”

“You should learn how to do that,” Cleves immediately replied which led to Anne throwing a pillow directly at her face.

The group laughed and joked. It seemed like they had been friends for years even though it had only been months. They saw the funny in everything which helped them bond. They could be serious too but humor was how they let out the tension that kind of friendship brings. In these silly moments, it was perfect and it was what friends were for. As a last-minute decision, they invited over Jane and Aragon to celebrate their successes. Catherine shared what happened at her meeting. Anne discussed how her art could be noticed by others. The rest shared their stories from the week and from the break. Catherine had almost forgotten the big news that involved everyone.

“Oh! Clear your schedules for spring break because we are going to Spain. Beaches, booze, and memories to be had.”

The room erupted in cheers. Catherine couldn’t help but look away and laugh at how it all happened. Six girls who came together through mutual heartache all because a single guy was a terrible person. Six strangers who the only thing they had in common at first was an ex. Six different personalities blending into a supportive environment that not only encouraged but uplifted one another. Six bonds that would hopefully last a lifetime.


	30. Chapter 30

TW: homophobic language

All the happy moments and excitement made Anne forget about the whole Brad incident until she got an email in her inbox from the Office for the Prevention of Harassment and Discrimination that shortly stated that even with the video of him grabbing her and using an offensive slang, the campus had no policies prohibiting discrimination against LGBTQ+ groups. It wasn’t shocking, Anne expected that nothing was going to happen and honestly she didn’t even care at that point. That’s what she thought until she happened to run into Brad and Henry on campus a few days later. At least this time, students bustled around them making it feel less threatening.

“You fucking reported me?” Brad spat at her, “My parents were called and shown the video. My mom threatened to take away my BMW if I ever laid my hands on a woman again but my dad just laughed, said you had it coming.”

“Yeah I reported you, but nothing happened so don’t get your panties in a twist. Do it again and I’ll go straight to the police and get you criminally charged.”

Henry barked out a laugh, “Oh yeah cause the police care about some dyke who gets called a single bad word. Boohoo.”

Anne felt anger course through her body but she gritted her teeth, “Call me that one more time and you won’t have that perfect smile anymore.”

Brad and Henry faked being scared as they swapped back and forth stupid one-liners. Anne was over them and walked directly through them, flipping them off without even turning back.

“Dyke!” Brad yelled but it was louder than he expected as almost all the surrounding students turned towards him.

Some random guy shook his head, “Bro, not cool.”

Frustrated, Brad stormed off away with Henry in tow and Anne could only help but laugh. She realized that people like them were the minority. Just some college assholes who need to put down others in order to put themselves up on higher shelves.

Catherine fumed upon hearing that he wouldn’t get any punishment, “It’s so stupid, how the hell does campus not have any protections for the LGBTQ+ community? What year are we fucking in?!”

Anne shrugged, “I know, love. Nothing we can do.”

“Or is there?”

“What are you thinking about there in your big brain?” she teased. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch before finally settling her head onto Catherine’s lap who immediately begun to run her fingers through her hair.

“I have a dad who is a lawyer, who donates a lot to this school, who is a very well-known face, who may be willing to threaten the school with legal action if they don’t make sexuality a protected class.”

She scrunched her eyebrows together, “A. Your dad would never I feel like. I know he is supportive of us and everything but doesn’t he have better things to do with his time than go after a gigantic universe just because his daughter’s girlfriend was called an offensive term? B. I don’t want to use my association with you as some power play against Brad. I feel like it will just anger him more.”

Catherine tapped Anne’s nose, “I hear you, but I haven’t told him the good news about my meeting with Elizabeth plus he really really likes you and my dad loves any opportunity that may potentially gain national attention so he may bite. Let me just call him, please.” The puppy dog eyes came out to play. Anne looked up and focused on her eyes which were shining in the sunlight. They were a deep, earthy brown that resembled the color of the earth after it rains. She didn’t understand how people could call brown eyes uninteresting. Hers were every shade of brown one could imagine. They glowed in a way that gave Anne shivers yet wrapped her in a warm embrace at the same time.

“Fine, you can ask him,” Anne caved but she wasn’t too upset seeing the smile that beamed on Catherine’s face afterward.

“Yay, I love you,” she emphasized it with leaning down and placing a firm kiss on her forehead. Anne didn’t expect her to call her dad right then and there but she felt Catherine shift to grab her phone and soon after, she heard the dial tone.

“Hi dad” “Hm mhm, I’m good” “I’m calling to tell you about the meeting I had” “Yep, it went really well actually. She had me send her my manuscript and if she likes it, she is going to forward it to her publisher” “No, this isn’t an I told you so call even though I do want to tell you that” “Listen, one of Henry’s best mates harassed and physically grabbed Anne and the school won’t do anything because there are no rules that prohibit harassment based on sexuality” “Yeah it’s fucking stupid” “Language, I know, I’m sorry but anyways, I know you don’t have any major cases right now so I was hoping you would maybe write something up and send it to the school?”

There was a long pause in the conversation as Anne couldn’t hear what Thomas was saying. Catherine just nodded and mumbled some okays and yeahs throughout.

“You know this may make up for the fact that you’ve given me crap the last few years for not being a lawyer” “Yeah yeah yeah, I know, it is still on the table but it’s about a one percent chance” “You can focus your energy on Kat and prepping her to be your little prodigy” “So is that a yes?” “I love you and thank you so much. Tell mom hi for me and I guess Isabel as well. Talk to you soon.”

“I can’t believe he agreed,” Anne mumbled, turning her face into Catherine’s shirt getting lost in the smell of her. It was easily one of her favorite scents that intoxicated her every time.

Catherine ran her hand down Anne’s cheek, cupping her jaw, “He likes you and he was actually very upset to hear that school had no such policies. Plus I was right, he thinks this will gain a lot of attention which will benefit him so it is still slightly self-centered motives.”

Anne was excited even if she wasn’t completely sold on the idea. It wasn’t even because she necessarily wanted justice for herself but she hoped that it would prevent other students from having to deal with similar shit.

“Now onto happier topics, do you know when your professor’s showcase is? I want to make sure I am free and I’m hoping you’ll let me wine and dine you either before or after.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Ms. Catherine Parr?” Anne replied sarcastically.

“You’re such a nerd.”

“I’m your nerd.”

Catherine groaned, “You’re too much sometimes.”Anne stuck out her tongue in response knowing that she was only joking.

Happy is what Catherine felt when she studied Anne’s features when she knew for the rest of the evening she had her full attention. It’s not that they were doing anything exciting; mostly they were unwinding after a busy day but just being near her, with her in her lap, lights her up inside. When they spend the day apart, it feels like the breaths aren’t as full and the smiles aren’t as complete. It was the little things that made Catherine adore the girl in front of her. If that isn’t happiness than she doesn’t know what is. As a writer, she knows that happiness has a true definition but in her heart, she’s redefined it. The happiness she feels with Anne is different, it almost feels like it burns brighter and it warms her soul. It’s Anne who fills her with love and keeps her going day in and day out. That is her happiness.


	31. Chapter 31

TW: depression

Aragon groaned as another one of her texts were ignored by her once best friend. Sure, they were still best friends but ever since she and Anne started dating, Aragon felt more and more pushed out. She only saw Catherine on nights that she decided to stay in her own apartment and even those days usually meant Anne was also over. They were all friends of course. Whenever the couple was over, they would always invite her to watch the movie or have dinner but it was coming to a point where Aragon felt more like a bother than anything else.

Her loneliness started to grow steadily. It began as a nagging feeling but eventually consumed her entire thoughts. Her habits began to change slowly, she started to only leave the house to buy groceries or for classes with attendance. Loneliness was her only dependable friend, it was there morning, noon, and night. She does not resent Catherine as she knows that the girl has no idea what her thoughts are but Aragon refused to bring them up to her. She didn’t want to force her to hang out with her just because she was sad or felt hurt.

The rest of the world could be seen drifting farther away as teardrops made up her ocean. She felt lost. She had lost herself in an endless ocean made up of her own miseries. Her friendships felt like paper chains in the rain and the sky holds nothing but the promise of more storms. However, she still held a smile in a crowded room when necessary. She felt like no one even noticed that she was starting to make up excuses for why she couldn’t hang out. More and more days were spent alone which only increased her loneliness and made her thoughts run wild. No one cared. The thought screamed at her constantly with no end in sight. It all seemed dramatic to her. She shouldn’t be this affected all because Catherine wasn’t around as much.

Aragon had always been a person with limited friendships, a firm believer in quality over quantity. She found security in her close relationships, a blanket that protected her from all the bad that could happen. Now that blanket was stripped off her as Catherine began to pull farther and farther away. Catherine no longer needed to tell her good news or her fears or her dreams or anything. She had Anne for all of that. Aragon was unprotected, all the bad directly seeped in and she didn’t resist it. She lost her outlet for all the pain, she now kept in all inside not wanting to bother anyone. It continued to build inside her as the weeks dragged on. It was now the middle of February and she hadn’t left her bed in several days for no apparent reason.

Depression is unseen and unheard emotion. It was impossible to escape no matter what because it follows one around like a black shadow that’s on the inside. In the beginning, Aragon cried often but now she couldn’t cry even if she wanted to. The sadness was still there but not raw anymore. It was empty unhappiness. To her, it all seemed ridiculous. She felt like she caused it herself. She was the one who stopped seeing people, stopped reaching out, started ignoring texts, began to isolate in her apartment. Whenever someone asked if she was okay, a fake smile quickly rose with a firm head nod and a brush off of the question. She knew it couldn’t have just been caused by drifting apart from Catherine, there was no way something so small could make her feel this way. Then she realized that it was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. Throughout high school and the beginning of college, she dealt with insecurities surrounding relationships, especially after Henry. Anytime she got close with someone, she immediately felt as if they were going to disappear into thin air, leaving her all alone again. It was, on its face, trust issues and the whole thing with Catherine confirmed her insecurities in her head. She was always replaceable. Henry replaced Anne, Catherine replaced her, she couldn’t take being replaced anymore hence why she now chose to hide inside.

Catherine noticed that Aragon changed and was more reclusive than before but she assumed it was because the girl was stressed about graduation and job searching and other things that were nearing. She was hurt when she stopped hanging out with her and Anne and all the other girls but she understood that she had other priorities that needed her attention. She started to do what she thought was right by not bothering her and letting her have no distractions. It wasn’t until Jane approached her concerned.

“Hey, have you talked to Aragon lately about what’s going on in her life?”

“No, I don’t think she really wants to talk to me. She rarely comes out of her room whenever I’m home. I don’t know what’s going on but I think she’s just super stressed with everything,” Catherine explained, hoping Jane wouldn’t lecture her on being a better friend.

“Yeah, it’s just weird because she rarely responds anymore and we haven’t seen her in about two weeks. I’m just worried something is wrong like I don’t want to assume it’s just stress and have it actually be something else, you know?”

“Yeah, I understand. I don’t know if she’s home right now but you can take my key and talk to her if you want. I would go with you but I have class,” she handed over her key and Jane confirmed that she would head over to their place to see what’s up.

Jane made the short walk to the apartment, trying to decide if she should knock or just let herself in. She opted to knock to just see if she was even home. Tapping the door gently three times, she switched her weight back and forth waiting. Someone could be heard moving inside and shortly after, the door swung open. Jane was met with a visibly different Aragon. Bags were dark underneath her eyes, her cheeks held no color, “Hey, may I come in?”

Aragon moved to the side, letting Jane step inside before closing the door, “How are you?”

“I feel like I should be asking you that. We’ve missed having you around,” Jane offered a soft smile.

“Yeah, I’ve just been busy, you know? School, career things.”

“I figured but besides that, are you okay? I know things are stressful but you don’t need to dedicate all your time to those things. I’ve just noticed that you don’t really respond anymore and even Catherine said you don’t really talk to her anymore.”

“She doesn’t talk to me anymore more like it,” Aragon said sadly, fiddling with her thumbs.

“What? She said she was just giving you space as you thought you were stressed and needed time away from everything. Babe, have you been feeling okay in the last few weeks?” Jane led them to the couch, taking her hands in her own.

Aragon felt her throat going dry, someone was finally genuinely concerned about her, finally acknowledging her existence for the first time in weeks, “I-,” words failed her and she cried for the first time in a while. She just broke down and Jane, almost at non-human speed, wrapped her arms around her comforting her. Aragon melted into the touch, she hadn’t had human contact, let alone a hug, in so long.

“I just-” “Catherine and Anne” “Replaced.” Words came out broken and incoherent as sobs racked through her body.

“Shhh just let it out and we can talk after,” Jane reassured, running a hand through her hair. What felt like years, in reality, were only a few minutes but Aragon finally regrouped herself.

“After break, when we all got back in town, she and Anne just became attached at the hip and I felt slowly pushed out and soon Catherine no longer needed me it felt like so I just sped up the process by removing myself and then she didn’t even care to check-in or anything so that just confirmed that we were drifting apart and I know it seems rash and everything but I know I am replaceable, wasn’t the first time and won’t be the last time.”

“Babe, I think this is all stemmed from miscommunication. Catherine was only giving you space because she thought you wanted it. She’s been upset lately over the whole thing but she didn’t know how to bring it up to you.”

“Oh…”

“I’m not saying your emotions aren’t valid because they are and I think you need to talk to Catherine about how you wish you two could hang out more alone without Anne. I also think that this all comes from the bigger issues that you have. Have you thought about seeing someone about all this?”

Aragon looked at the ground, “I still just wish Catherine would have realized that I’ve been upset because it still hurts.”

“I know, I think you both need to sit down and talk about the last few weeks and clear the air cause I think you both misunderstood the situation. And I’m sorry, it took me this long to check in on you.”

“You’re right though, I should talk to someone, someone like a professional cause even when Catherine and I were super close, I still had these thoughts.”

“You don’t need to be strong consistently, Aragon, I am here for you, all the girls are. I will also make more of a conscious effort to check-in if I see you fading to the background.”

Aragon smiled for the first time in forever it felt like but the weight was still in her gut, the thoughts still played in her head. It wasn’t solved at that moment, the moment just gave her hope and a small flickering light of happiness. She knew she needed to take steps in order to get back to where she was and it wasn’t going to be an overnight thing. However, the way Jane looked at her, she knew she wasn’t in it alone.

“Will you go with me to my first appointment? I’m afraid I’ll bail at the last minute.”

“Of course,” she grabbed the remote off the coffee table, “Now, let’s watch some stupid movie, and then we can talk afterward about expressing your feelings to Catherine, yeah?”

Aragon nodded her head. Even though she loved that Jane cared, in her gut, she felt the fear; the fear of having her leave like everyone else.


End file.
